The Fox's Love Story
by Girlofwhite
Summary: Naruto is becoming Hokage in during the 4th Shinobi war. Sakura refuses his adavances and he is pressured with the task of bringing peace to the world. But can one civilian girl heal the boy and the fox demon inside and what will stand in their way? Rated M for mature. Naruto and OC Kaori Hayashi. Please enjoy and review.
1. Chapter 1

**The Fox's Love**

_Written and created by J. M. aka Girlofwhite_

_All characters from Naruto belong to Kishimoto and contributors. I do not own any Naruto characters or scenes that were created by Kishimoto and others. Kaori Hayashi and other original characters, scenes and plots are mine. _

_Please enjoy._

**~ Chapter 1**

Kaori sighed as she served some food and a round of beers to a table of five. They all thanked her and she smiled sweetly at the travelers, dodging a few of their attempts to get her to stay and chat before going back to the bar where the pale blue haired man, Akira, stood and made drinks.

"How are you doing there, Kori-chan?" the slightly older man asked with a smile. The twenty year old flashed him a brilliant grin in return, her right cheek dimpling with her display of friendliness.

"Just fine Akira-kun, thank you." She replied sweetly while picking up the tray of food from the counter. The cook, Jiro, grinned as he peeked at her through the door.

"Hey, Kori-chan, wanna grab something after your shift?" he said light heartedly. Kaori gave him a face that meant 'I know you're just being silly' and took the tray of hot food in her hand, flipping her shoulder length, auburn hair as she turned her head swiftly.

"Aw come on Kori-chan!" he whined while leaning his cheek on his arms. She was completely oblivious to the look he was giving her as she turned.

"Bye Jiro." She drawled while walking back into the packed bar. Dim lighting and the smoke from cigarettes made the atmosphere warm and dark, albeit a bit thick. Sometimes it was hard to make out faces and Kaori had to hold her breath to keep inhaling the smoke when she served the habitual customers. Despite the rather dark mood, Kaori loved working in the Orange Flame tavern in evenings with her two friends and the other waitresses. A blonde named Suki was working tonight too. Kaori had to admit she liked this girl less than the other: she had an awful habit of flirting with the patrons. Kaori never did, everyone got the same treatment from her, unless they did something she didn't like. Despite giving a few the cold shoulder the regulars loved her for her smile and kind nature.

"Kaori! Customer on table nine!" Suki called before taking a second look at who was sitting there before she began to gawk at the sight of a tall blonde man sitting at the table. The stranger had his arms crossed over his chest while he leaned against the wall looking awful mournful with her head bowed. He was in a dark cloak with the hood off his shoulders, displaying his spiky blonde hair and whisker-marked and serious face. Beside him he had a backpack and a scroll thicker than the table stand. Kaori blinked, as if trying to clear any smoke from her eyes. She could see that the man had a small, serious frown on his handsome face as he stared at the table with his brows furrowed. Kaori noticed Suki ogling the poor patron so she made a sign for her to get back to work as Kaori went to the table. She noticed a Konoha forehead protector under his spiky bangs as she approached.

_We haven't had a ninja for a while…_ she mused while stopping to his right. He didn't even notice.

"Welcome to the Orange Flame, how may I help you?" she asked softly, giving him a small smile. Brilliant but tired azure eyes turned to her and he returned the small smile with a false smirk.

"Light ale please and some fried rice." She wrote down his order and nodded. The young woman was about to turn when she noticed blood seeping through the wrap on his right arm that was half hidden under the table.

"Oh!" his eyes snapped up at her and witness her shocked expression. "Mister, you're bleeding!" The man looked down casually and chuckled at her obvious statement.

"I guess I am." He grumbled with the same sour smile. He then turned back up and smiled a little more. "Don't worry about it; I'm fine."

The woman put her hands on her hips, glaring at him with the ferocity of a tigress. "No, you are bleeding and bleeding equals hurt and I will not have a customer bleeding all over the floor." Her brows sunk as she stared him down.

With a quiet sigh the blonde nodded, he didn't want to cause trouble so it was best to find a restraint with less observant staff. The young man was about to get up to leave when she started talking again.

"You wait right here and I'll get the first aid kit." And with that she turned and hurried to the kitchen, her shinny and slightly waving hair bouncing as she hurried. Tan lids lowered partway over azure eyes as the stranger leaned his chin on his left hand while his right hung limply in his lap. In truth his arm really hurt, however, he was a trained ninja of twenty one; he could deal with it. He was almost home anyways; he just stopped for a drink and to clear his mind of a certain pink haired friend.

_Sakura…_ he thought sadly while staring at the worn, stained wood of the table he sat at. His teammate, once his long time crush had gone off to Suna after denying his advances _again_. He recently heard from Ino that she was seeing a ninja named Kenta though it seemed to be more of a fling than anything serious.

_Why would she do this? Is she happy or…_ he paused when he pictured his old teammate, now a rouge ninja, glaring with eyes like an endless pit: eyes leading to Hell. Could she still be in love with Sasuke? It had been almost ten years since he left and there was no chance Konoha would let him come home alive. The Akatsuki were gone, but soon after the fourth shinobi war began and that Madara imposter was still on the loose. The Land of Fire was very much safe with Suna and Lightening as their allies but more and more bodies piled up every day. More widows, widowers and orphans were made every day. The young man sighed and frowned. He was supposed to be the new Hokage in a year after Tsunade resigned to work in the hospital. With Sakura gone to Suna and the rest of the rookie nine away at war there was no one to welcome him home. No one wanted to see him there anyways; the civilians still feared him after all.

_Why would you hurt me Sakura? I've spent so long in love with you, trying to better myself for you and everybody._ He huffed a sigh and drummed his fingers against his rough chin. He never felt as lonely as he did now.

"Hello?" he blinked and turned. His face grew surprised as he looked up at the waitress. He was suddenly taken by her kind expression, warm eyes and smile as she held a white medical box in her delicate hands. The young woman gave a short but kind laugh; it was sweet and endearing.

"You must have something serious on your mind. I brought some stuff for your arm, do you want some help?" she asked in a cheerful but serene voice while she set the box on the table and set down his beer. He had not noticed her carrying it.

"I don't want to take up your time…" he started. She rolled her eyes, smirk playing on her plump lips. He took a moment to study her features from her soft, oval face to her short, light auburn hair and the two sections of it that framed her pretty face. The rest fell lower and flipped away from her head naturally in a carefree manner. One section of her bangs were swept to the side and framed the left side of her forehead and cheek, giving her a friendly, well groomed appearance and the ends of her slightly waving hair reached just above the junction of her neck and shoulders. She really was a pretty thing with fair skin and shinning grey blue eyes… or were they green and navy? He could hardly tell from their marbled appearance what color they were when the light was caught in them. Then he noticed that she was talking, and bending down to kneel by his knee. He shouldn't have gotten so distracted by observing her.

"… anyways you should probably have a doctor look at this." She finished while raising herself to her knees to open the box and take out bandages and hydrogen peroxide. Naruto felt a small smile cross his lips at how sincere and calm she looked while she prepared the treatment.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked in a low voice. His quiet voice traveled to her despite the rowdy din of the tavern. Those pretty eyes flicked up to his as she brought the items onto her lap. For a moment a kitten like confusion crossed her innocent face before her eyes grew warm again and she smiled.

"I don't like seeing people hurt, besides, it's my job." She said in a quiet, mature voice before giggling. Suddenly she seemed much older than she appeared; her eyes grew in years in an instant as she took a moment to analyze his features. Naruto smiled and nodded before holding out his poorly bandaged arm, his cheek on his knuckles as she moved her gaze to his injury.

"Then I thank you." He said softly. The girl gave him a small nod and took his wrist in her little hand. Her skin was soft but very cool, almost chilly against his heated, tan skin. Her was so little that her fingers couldn't even fit around his wrist. The stranger's eyes grew lazy as she lowered her head to look at his arm. His perverted side kicked in as her scoop neck pastel blue and green shirt revealed the very top of her cleavage. The tall blonde flushed a little and flicked his ocean eyes back to her face, more particularly to her little nose and the freckles faintly dotting it. He winced as she snapped on a pair of sterile gloves.

"Oh my gosh!" she gasped when she peeled back the blood stained bandages. It wasn't a deep stab wound but it looked rather nasty. Naruto was mildly amused by the look of concern in her eyes as she gently cleaned around the gash with such gentleness that he had never really experienced from someone before. She looked up with that kitten expression again. "How can you sit there and not look like this hurts?" she asked in an almost angry tone before turning back to rinse the wound. Naruto's brow twitched in minor pain as he chuckled.

"If you haven't noticed I'm a shinobi." He said lowly and proudly while she placed some gauze over the wound and wrapped it soundly. She did a much better job than he did with one hand.

"I don't care if you are a shinobi that would hurt anyone!" she pouted cutely while checking his arm. "Okay well I'm done bothering you. You're food is almost done so I'll bring it right out." She smiled slightly while bouncing back on her heels to stand to her full height. His eyes followed her face up. She was a tall girl but she wasn't skinny nor did she have an unattractive body. She was a series of soft curves, giving her a lovely hourglass body and beautifully shaped hips. Soon he realized his eyes had wandered and looked up to see her red face and mouth slightly agape. Naruto felt blood rush to his cheeks and his body grow stiff as she stared in near horror.

"Uh… let me know if you n-need anything else." She stammered before turning and rushing back to the bar. Naruto swallowed and shivered. Something about her made him feel… giddy. When she caught him distractedly staring at her body he felt as though he should rush up and apologize, beg forgiveness for committing such a perverted act. He had never felt sorry for appreciating a woman's figure (expect when he saw Tsunade naked in the bath, may he never have the misfortune of that experience again) but this girl… he felt like flith for just looking at her. Naruto took a swig of his beer, his mood deflating drastically. He felt downright crummy and all he wanted was to climb into his nice warm bed and go to sleep.

_My bed is always cold when I go to sleep… I wonder what it'd be like if there was someone there every time I went to sleep… that'd be nice._

The blonde's silent musing kept him occupied as Kaori practically hid behind the counter, her keen eyes focused on the stranger in the same manner a small kitten might stalk a bug. He was a particularly nasty bug for looking at her like that. She was trying to figure out if he was just watching her get up or if he was watching _her_ get up. She kept seeing those brilliant blue eyes traveling from her face to her neck then her chest, down her waist and stomach to settle on her hips and then go down her legs. He had blushed almost as much as she had when their eyes met. Had he been, what was the layman's term? 'Checking her out'?

Her mind and heart were having a fierce battle as her nose brushed against the edge of the wooden bar. Kaori's poor mind was furiously trying to convince herself that no, someone that good looking would _not_ look at her like that. Her heart, however, was betting that he did look at her like that because she was a beautiful, sweet and smart woman. Kami, she was getting a headache. Men were so much trouble.

"Yo Kaori," Akira said in a pleasant but worried voice. She looked up and blushed in embarrassment before standing up straight. A fierce blush covered her face for being caught spying like a child.

"Oh sorry." She mumbled while moving around the bar to take the plate of beers from him. The older man frowned and stopped her with a hand on her elbow.

"Hey did that guy do something to you? You're face is all red." Kaori laughed nervously and looked everywhere but at his face.

"Oh my face always turns red Akira-kun! I'm fine!" she practically scrambled around to deliver the drinks and escape his questions.

_An hour left._ She thought while glancing at her watch. The blonde man was still in the corner, bent partly over his half empty pint. She had been half glancing at him as she served the Friday crowd. Suki was also ogling him and had even gone over to make a pass, earning the auburn haired girl's irritation. Suki, however, was sent back to work fuming about how he didn't know a 'hot piece of ass' when he saw one. Kaori rolled her eyes as her mood rose. She supposed she'd just take his stare as a compliment and go about as normal… and tell herself she was imaging him glancing at her.

It wasn't until she had half an hour left when something roused her from her thoughts when a absurdly drunk voice spoke.

"Hey there sweet cheeks."

Her brow twitched at the evocative lilt in the man's voice. The waitress tried to ignore the table behind her and attend to her customers but it only made the man behind her irritable. This was a bad spot to be with a drunk; the large alcove had a wall that made it hard for Akira to see her and Suki was too busy pushing around her over exposed breasts around to care to watch out for her co-worker. What a time!

"Hey, honey I was talking to you." She jumped when someone pinched her rear. In a whirl she spun to face him, her lips contorted in a growl.

"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed, eyes turning murderous as she faced the drunken men. There were three, well built men who probably worked at the lumber yard outside of town. The one closest to her had straight red hair and a dusting of red on his cheeks that signified his inebriated state.

"Aw come on honey, come sit over here and take a break. We'll buy you a drink." Out of the corner of her eye she saw the handsome blonde's head shoot up from his beer and as frown appeared on his thin lips.

"No thank you, I am working and I do not drink. If you need something ask,_ but do not touch me_." She said professionally, though not without some anger coloring her tone. The men laughed.

"Aw, the little virgin is afraid she'll be tainted by you Husuko!" one, a dirty blonde, snickered. Kaori's cheeks flamed red as she wrote down her other customers' orders and pretended not to hear the foolish men behind her. Men were such trouble.

"Honey come on, I don't bite… much." She yelped as a thick arm came around her waist and started to pull her backwards. She dropped her pad and pencil, furiously gripping his huge arms to free herself as her back hit his chest. The foul smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke assaulted her nose as he squeezed her against his side.

"Aw, what a cutie." He cooed while moving his face towards her neck. Kaori's hair obscured her face as she leaned as far away as she could. A chair skidded loudly across the room. Panic suddenly filled her as she dug her blunt nails into his flesh

"Let me go!" she yelled as the men laughed at her predicament. Suddenly an armored hand came into her view, brandishing a dark metal weapon that was pointed at the man holding her. The blade glinted just inches from her face. Suddenly, the whole tavern fell silent as Akira and Jiro rushed over to help. The two men were stunned into silence by what they saw.

"Release her." A calm, deep voice said. Kaori looked out of the corner of her eye to see the blonde man glaring fiercely at her captor with those beautiful ocean blue eyes. She heard the man swallow loudly but his arm remained tight. She had had enough.

"Darn it, let me go!" she yelled before jamming her elbow into his ribs, forcing him to let go and fall. She was fuming now, face red and heart racing. The blonde stood behind her as she towered over the shocked man.

"Listen you twisted pervert, if you want some cheap sex go find a some cheap slut or do it yourself!" the blonde's eyes widened at the words coming from her sweet mouth .

"If you had an ounce of common sense or dignity you would know better." She bought her foot down right between his legs, near a certain spot the man was furiously hoping she'd let him keep. Her multicolored eyes blazed.

"NOW GET OUT OF HERE AND IF I SEE YOU AGAIN I WILL CASTRATE ALL OF YOU!" she cried. The men left the bar in three seconds flat. The whole place was dead silent.

"Way to go Kori-chan!" Suki cheered from the back of the bar and the patrons cheered and laughed. Naruto watched with wide eyes as her fierce expression completely died on her face and was overcome with a blush that rivaled all others. Her hands flew to her face as she glanced around her, having just realized what she said. Akira was sighing as Jiro broke down laughing with some patrons.

"Kaori you always could scare of a guy with that tongue of yours." The cook laughed. "No violence needed, you can shut 'em up just like that!" the man snapped his fingers for emphasis as the girl bent down and picked up her dropped items, terribly embarrassed and muttering to herself. Naruto turned his traitorous eyes to ceiling as her backside was clearly presented to him. When the girl stood she turned and blushed again.

"T-thank you for your help." She whispered. She sounded like Hinata. Hinata! Yes! She'd be waiting for him; she always tried to be home when he was and today she was back from a mission! Naruto remembered that it had been five years since she admitted her feelings but at the time he couldn't return the affection because he loved Sakura. He didn't have to worry about Sakura now though.

_Loved… hm._ He thought, suddenly distracted. The girl stared at his face, noting how his eyes lowered to her and grew lazy as he thought. She made a face and hoped that his thoughts weren't as twisted as the other mens. Seeing that he was off in la-la land she turned and hurried back to the bar to gather her dignity and escape her embarrassing predicament. Everyone hollered and gave her mock cat calls as she put some things away and set up her apron with enough force to rattle the loose hook shelf. On a whim she turned and smacked a well known regular on the arm for commenting on her ass.

As she flitted about, furiously gathering her things, the blonde shinobi paid Akira who was busy thanking him and she only glanced as he retrieved his over coat and placed it over his green flak jacket. She felt so anxious and nervous when he threw a glance her way and smiled, showing perfect white teeth as he gave her turned his thumb up at her and winked.

"Take care." He said softly but she heard it over the ruckus of the tavern.

"Bye." She whispered while giving him a tiny wave, a mere curl of her fingers. He nodded and strode out, finally emulating the power that accompanied a shinobi.

This was certainly a night she would never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

~ **Chapter 2**

The blonde shinobi came back four days later and sat in the same seat. Kaori felt like her heart stopped and then restarted when his electric blue eyes fell on her and he gave her a small but reassuring smile. The waitress returned it warily and she went to his table in her very empty section. Asami, a flirtatious woman with large assets, a skinny waist and curly blonde hair had most of the customers in her section and was practically running a kissing bar. Needless to say, Kaori was delighted that the young shinobi sat in her section.

"Hi there Mr. Invincible-ninja-who-rescues-waitresses." She teased with a soft smile while pulling out her pen and pad. This time she felt more comfortable with his soft but tired aqua eyes on her face and that small smile on his lips. He looked quite wise in a rugged way and it made him even more attractive to her. Even those three marks on each cheek added to his handsomeness. She mentally slapped herself for thinking so uncouthly about a customer.

"Hello Ms. Medic slash waitress slash bouncer." He teased back in an amused voice, leaning his chin on his folded hands. She flashed him a cheerful smile and laughed pleasantly at his joke.

"Glad to see you survived you near fatal injury." She added sarcastically before running her eyes over his arm just to make sure it was fine. The stranger laughed, loud and boisterous and it shocked her some at how young he now seemed. He had appeared so solemn before…

"Ha ha! You're funny, I needed a laugh." He said with a bright smile that could have made the blind see for all of his joy. He looked much less haggard and it made her day to know she made him feel better.

The young woman beamed, feeling her cheeks hurt from her smile. "I'm glad! What would you like?"

"Same as last time…if you remember." He finished while looking at her with a hazy but pleased expression. Kaori blushed. She remembered exactly what he ordered.

"Got it, anything else?"

"I don't suppose you have ramen do you?" he asked softly, turning his head to the side and giving her a foxy grin. Kaori pumped her fist in the air.

"Of course! Jiro just made a huge pot full!" Azure eyes lit up in delight and the adult ninja rubbed his hands together eagerly and licked his lips.

"How much will 7,000 yen buy?"

Kaori couldn't help but stare as she watched the shinobi down his fourth bowl of ramen. He definitely didn't have the best table manners but he was so eager to have ramen she couldn't help but smile.

"Ah this is great!" he sighed, smiling with his eyes closed as he set the empty bowl down. A trickle of miso ran down his chin. Kaori set a bowl of shrimp ramen in front of him. She was about to return to the bar when he caught her wrist gently in a hand that was almost as hot as the noon day sun. A pleasant shock rushed up her arm when he made contact with her skin. The stranger pulled her back gently and she found an excited, youthful expression of delight on his face as well as a tinge of pink.

"Do you have a minute?" he asked in a much more energetic yet hushed tone. She nodded her head dumbly and he pushed the chair across from him out with his foot, not releasing her hand until she nervously sat down and folded her hands in her lap. Suddenly Kaori felt like she was being watched by a million eyes when his ocean orbs focused on her. Blood flooded her cheeks as he smirked at her and held out a spoon.

"Oh no I can't-" She began, holding up her hands. A blonde brow quirked and a corner of his mouth turn up in a devilish smirk.

"I can hear your stomach growling." He informed her, causing her to turn beat red and look dejectedly to the side. She then looked down and took the spoon. She had skipped dinner after all.

"Uh thanks…" she said cagily while taking an extra pair of chopstick from her apron. The tall blonde smiled and shrugged.

"Hey you've been so nice to me so I thought I should share." He chuckled deeply. Kaori was beginning to think he was somewhat a mix between an adult man and a mere boy with the way he was acting. But that smile was so absolutely wonderful and warming.

"Thanks…this shrimp is awesome." She smiled sweetly and plucked a piece out. He burst out laughing, drawing attention from the patrons and staff as well as a few jealous on-lookers. Kaori giggled shyly as he picked some noodles and slurped them. The whiskers on his cheeks stretched slightly as he filled his face. He was pretty darn cute, kind of like a puppy.

"So Ms-"

"Kaori please." She said while he caught a stray noodle with his chopsticks. He grinned handsomely at her before returning the escapee noodle to his mouth.

"Kaori, what's your favorite food? Mine's ramen if you hadn't noticed." Musical feminine laughter filled the space where they sat. Naruto smiled more at her, utterly delighted that he made her laugh.

Those marbled eyes glistened as she looked at him with her head tilted slightly to the side. "I can see that… well I like sweets… brownies and cake…" Her eyes lit up with pure abandon at the idea of her favorite treats. "I go crazy for cake… what's better though is citrus fruit like lemons, oranges and such. Oh!" she clapped her hands in delight, happy to share her love of food. "When you put them together I could die from delight!" she laughed and he joined her soprano with his dulcet tenor.

Her eye glittered as she picked up another piece of shrimp. "I must say though I am a huge fan of seafood. Or any food for that matter."

The man grinned.

"That's great! Pork fillet ramen is my favorite. What do you like to do Kaori-chan?"

The young girl blushed a little more at the suffix he used. "Well… I'm studing to be a history major, preferably on the Husani Period… I like trying new things… art is a big passion for me and I garden flowers in the summer and lifeguard at the lake."

The young man smiled warmly. "I like flowers too… sounds silly huh?" he rubbed the back of his neck shyly. Kaori smiled. That was actually very endearing to know that a strong shinobi like him liked to garden.

"No I like that! Flowers always make me feel good and they are so beautiful." She then stole a shrimp from under his chopsticks. He pouted at her and she bit her lip in delight. She was curious about teasing him. He was so easy to warm up to and she hoped they'd become friends if he was always so charming.

"You thief…" he grumbled playfully as she brought her hand back. His hand was a mere blur as he trapped her chopsticks with his and tugged. She gave him a mock outraged expression and tried to retrieve her prize. A competitive glint sparked in his eyes and his brow furrowed as he grinned.

"You…" She reached over and gave him a light smack on the top of his head with her pad. "Mine." She said cutely as he let go. No matter how proud she looked on the outside, her insides churned. She just smacked a shinobi, did she have a death wish?!

But her fears where unfounded.

"Aw, Kaori-chan that hurt." The stranger almost whined in his deep voice. She smiled and held out the shrimp.

"Fine, have it." The blonde smirked again but when she expected him to take it he leaned forward and took it in his mouth, wrapping his tongue around the shrimp in a suggestive way. Those piercing ocean eyes glimmered as he looked down at her.

"Hmmm, I still like pork more…"

Kaori had been seeing the blonde Leaf Shinobi who called himself Naruto every few days for nearly a month in the tavern. She'd take her break with him and chat. Soon she found out that he was a really sweet, loving man caught in the middle of the Shinobi War. She really liked talking and laughing with him, and he always had something funny to say to cheer her up if she felt down.

"Hey Kaori-chan," Naruto said as she got up to clear the bowls from the table. She turned to him, interested in this new tone. He was giving her a very calm but serious look. "It's late tonight; do you want me to walk you home?"

Kaori couldn't fight the blush in her cheeks at his sweet offer, however, she never let strangers escort her home if she didn't know them well. "No it's okay, it a pretty safe walk home for me." She smiled and patted his shoulder affectionately. "Besides, you need to go home and get some sleep; I can see that you're barely awake."

"Always looking out for me hm?" he stood, towering over the tall girl. He chuckled and patted her head in the same fashion she had his shoulder. "Take care Kaori-chan." He said before walking out with his customary pack and scroll. Kaori smiled and cleaned up, bid her co-workers good night and about half an hour later she was walking home in the rain.

"I should have brought an umbrella." She mused while pausing to look up at the sky. Rain was so peaceful when it came down as gently as it did that evening, and it was warm out. How nice.

"Hey there honey, lost?" her lips curled in a frown as she glanced to her left. Three men, the ones she kicked out of the bar a month earlier, where leering at her from a shadowy corner. She just ignored them and kept walking as her brow twitched in irritation.

Men were too much trouble.

"Bitch, I was talking to you!" the burly one roared. Kaori let out a yelp as she was grabbed by the waist and arm and dragged into an alley. A firm hand clamped over her mouth. Her assaulter kept pulling her farther in until the street light seemed a mile away.

"Yo I don't wanna do her in the fricking rain." One man complained as Kaori's hands were bound to a post behind her with a belt. The burly man sneered at his companion.

"Fine, you keep watch but I'm gonna teach this bitch a lesson." He leaned closer to her frightened face. "You're gonna learn your place missy."

Anger flared in her, along with fear and panic. She was not going out like this; being raped and possibly killed in an alley. Kaori grit her teeth and hit her forehead against his, giving herself a headache and sending the man sprawling back a few feet. She then used her strong legs to kick him in the stomach before his comrades could help him.

"Fuck!" The assaulter growled as he spit out some blood. Kaori panted, cold eyes fixed on them as they gathered around her. The larger man raised his hand high. "You're gonna be begging for me to stop fucking you, you stupid whore." He growled. His face was contorted like a demon's, making her heart drop into the pit of her stomach. This was it, what would her father do when he heard? She couldn't bear it. The cold ground sloshed beneath her feet Kaori shut her eyes in preparation for the pain that was coming her way.

Only when she heard the contact of skin on skin it wasn't with her face.

"N-Naruto?" she gasped when her wide eyes met with the familiar green jacket and blonde hair, now wet and flattened in the rain, standing tall and protectively in front of her. The jounin was staring hard at her attacker, his left arm raised and his hand nearly crushing the fist meant for her. To his right he held both accomplices against the wall with ease. Anger and and a strange presence rolled off him in waves, nearly making her sick. His eyes practically glowed red and his mouth was set in a deadly frown.

"I-I didn't mean… don't k-kill me!" the large man sputtered. Naruto's eyes narrowed. He had never looked more serious to Kaori

"No, I won't kill you, you deserve worse than mere death. Wind tor-"

A scream interrupted him.

"Naruto stop!" he paused at the anguished cry behind him. He had to remember that Kaori wasn't a shinobi and seeing the man suddenly ripped to fleshy shreds might scar her for life. Besides, she needed to go home right away. Naruto frowned and shook the men hard; his nose almost brushed the would-be-rapist as Naruto leaned in.

"I will come for you, not tonight or tomorrow, but know that I will come and kill you." He whispered low enough so that only the monster infrnt of him could hear. "And should you ever try something like this again I shall kill you, revive you and kill you again and again and again." The jounin let the words sink in before he dropped the men and they scurried off. Once they were gone he turned to the battered and freezing young woman with concern shinning in his wide blue eyes. She was smiling up at him though, it was weak but it was there on her frozen lips.

"Naruto… thank you." She said as he cut her free. Sudden realization hit her as her numb hands were realized and her head spun. She practically collapsed into his waiting arms.

"That was stupid…" he mumbled while picking her up as carefully as he could and jumping onto the buildings above."You should have just let me take you home." he admonished as he headed to her home.

In a month of knowing her Naruto had already staked out her home and found the creaky window where he could get in if he wanted. Of course she had the key so he'd use that and not frighten her anymore. He couldn't image the reaction of knowing her new friend was spying on her but he just couldn't help checking in. As he ran Naruto couldn't help but notice her staring up at his face with large eyes even as giant rain drops fell onto her lashes. His arms constricted a little more around her shoulders and legs as he leapt from roof top to roof top as lightly as he could. Suddenly he felt her head nuzzle against his chest and her hand grip the edge of his jounin jacket. She had closed her eyes, tired and perhaps in shock but she looked calm. The handsome blonde smiled softly as he landed under the eaves of her apartment complex and in front of door 4A. He didn't bother with asking for her key at this point; instead he just used a jutsu and unlocked the door, revealing her small but cozy apartment.

The two were dripping wet as Naruto walked into the wood floored living room. He shivered slightly as he set her on the couch. The kitchen adjoined the living room and he found a few towels folded on the counter ready to be put away.

"Here." He said while tousling his hair dry with a towel and picking up another. The girl had opened her eyes and was smiling shyly as she took the towel to dry her face and arms. The air in her apartment was cold and unmoving. Silent. The two said nothing as they dried off in the shadows of the living area. Kaori felt weak and embarrassed at the same time very grateful to have been rescued. Naruto, however, was furious that someone had tried to attack her like that. His azure orbs fell on her awkward, shivering form and he sighed. She seemed so defenseless.

"You should shower and get to bed before you freeze." The jounin said while setting his scroll and backpack down on the floor near the couch. The early days mission had proven fruitful in more ways than on. Naruto had been early in returning so he decided to pay a visit to his friend which he decided was very lucky for her.

The young ninja frowned at the thought of her attackers. If he hadn't come tonight she may have been hurt, raped and perhaps killed. His eyes widened suddenly; she _could_ be hurt at anytime.

Kaori had begun talking while he was thinking and he struggling to ignore his thoughts to listen to her.

"Good idea… you can make yourself comfortable…" she murmured while staggering to her feet. Naruto remained standing in case Kaori fell while she made her way down the hall and went into a room. Soon he heard the shower running.

"Man…" he sighed while running a hand through his damp and matted hair. He was tired, mentally and physically. The jounin removed his sage coat and jacket along with his sandals before he sat on the couch that faced the box T.V. and with an exhausted sigh he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Thunder shook the building and lightening illuminated the dark room through the large window to his right. It was too stormy to return home tonight; maybe Kaori would let him stay over on the couch...

"_Beeerow_!" he grunted and sat up, blinking when he saw a little orange and cream stripped fox-like creature staring up at him with large green eyes. He smiled and leaned forward, elbows on his knees.

"Hey there fox." He greeted with a grin. The little creature walked forward and sniffed his hand before rubbing its face over his fingers and licking him. Naruto laughed and patted its head.

"Oh I see you met Kitsa." The blonde looked up to find Kaori, hair darkened to a deep red brown from the water and her ivory skin glistening as the drops trailed down her neck to disappear under the pink robe which she was securing around her waist. Naruto blushed and focused on her soft face to avoid any naughty thoughts. Her cheeks were a pretty pink from the water and her lips were plump and rosy. She was so beautiful like that…

"She is a fox I found when I was on a vacation up north." She continued while walking past Naruto, pulling her robe tighter as to fight off the cold while she went to the washer and dryer in the corner. "Darn it." She mumbled while bending down to the check the dryer. Naruto's cheeks burned, when did he get so flustered around a girl? Not counting Sakura.

"What's wrong?" he asked as Kitsa jumped onto the back of the couch and watched her owner with large forest eyes. Kaori ran a hand through her hair as she stood, face downcast.

"Oh I guess I guess I forgot to start the dryer…" She said casually. "I don't have anything to sleep in." thunder crashed then and she jumped. Naruto took in her frightened expression and how frail she looked in the harsh light. A frown overcame his features and he stood, pulling his shirt up over his head. Wide, guarded eyes focused on him as he held out the orange shirt he wore underneath the back long-sleeved Konoha shirt which was a little dirty from his mission. She blushed cutely but didn't approach the shirtless shinobi and Naruto rubbed the back of his head shyly.

"This is the only clean one I have, you can use if you want."

Her face turned even more red. "I don't want you to freeze." She protested sweetly. She shuddered visibly and he gave her a soft look and threw the shirt to her.

"Its fine, I don't get cold easily." He lied. Kaori smiled and nodded before padding back towards the hall with her little fox creature behind her heels.

"Thanks…" she looked to the washer behind her. "If you want you can wash your other clothes here while mine dry…" the blonde smiled softly as she tried to avoid his eyes. She was so shy sometimes and he was beginning to find it endearing. In fact lately he was beginning to find everything she did to be cute and adorable, from the way she completely charmed the pants off people with her contagious smile and clever words to all of the habits she had, like blushing and childishly enjoying her surroundings. He loved that about her; that strange innocence was intoxicating.

Naruto smiled. "Thanks." She nodded and held his shirt to her.

"I'll go change real quick and we can put those in." She said before hurrying away, a blush staining her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

~ **Chapter** **3**

After getting the laundry going Kaori and Naruto were in her modest bedroom looking for extra pillows and bedding so he could sleep on the couch in the living room. The shirtless blonde had taken a shower while his friend did some laundry. He was currently sitting on her trundle bed, smiling stupidly as he watched her rummage through her trundle in his orange swirl shirt. He was beginning to like seeing her in his clothes when her hair was curling and mussed. However, the stupid grin on his face was over shadowed by the events of the evening. She was really so vulnerable even to civilians.

"Here is a blanket-" Kaori began to say before she found herself being hugged by strong, sinewy arms. Her face was tucked between soft blonde hair and a firm, muscular shoulder as two arms secured her around her back and waist. How did he hug her so quickly? On minute she was kneeling and trying to get some blankets and the next she was standing between his legs in his arms. A hot hand rubbed her lower back smoothly as the shinobi pulled her close.

Kaori felt her body go stiff.

"We should talk about what happened." Naruto said seriously. His words registered in her mind but Kaori could only stare at the floral wallpaper in shock.

"I-I don't understand what you mean…" she stammered, arms limp at her sides and brushing the coarse fabric of his pants. The blonde squeezed her a little tighter and hot, humid breath tickled the skin of her shoulder, giving her goose bumps.

"Kaori, if I had not been there what do you think would have happened? Why do you walk home alone in the middle of the night?"

The girl felt tears building and she tensed. "I usually go home earlier but I had to do some overtime so I could take off some time for my other job. Something like that has never happened before' it was just a bad luck." Those protective hands moved to her shoulders and pulled her back enough so the tall blonde could look at her face. She didn't want to look into those kind eyes; they made her feel guilty and uncomfortable.

"How many jobs do you work Kaori?" he asked in a deep tone. She shifted slightly as his ankles hooked behind her, conveniently trapping her and ending her plan of escape.

"Two… I work at a day care in the mornings and when I don't work at the tavern and I go to school in the afternoons." Suddenly her pillow was the most interesting thing in her room and she refused to look away from it. The shinobi sighed and ran a hand through her hair, pulling her face back into his arms. Her body was still as stiff as a board as she tried to keep some distance between them.

"Somehow I always thought you'd be great with kids." He chuckled. "But I'm really worried about you; I don't want you to get hurt."

Those beautiful, loving green eyes sparkled as Kaori looked up. She felt terrible for making him worry and take the time to help her. Guilt wracked her along with the delayed fear. She felt like collapsing.

Thankfully, only Naruto who saw her cry that night. He didn't care that she wet his skin with her tears or that the young woman clung to him as if for dear life. In fact he was really beginning to enjoy it when they finally curled up on her bed in a calm silence. The young woman had tucked herself underneath her blankets with her little hands curled by her mouth, hiding it and looking so much like a child. The jounin smiled; purely delighted at actually having a wish fulfilled even if it wasn't with Sakura.

To sleep with a woman.

No, he didn't mean to have sex, right then at least, but he had always wanted to sleep next to a girl and hold her close if only to know that he wasn't alone for at least one night. It was thrilling to watch her slumber. Now with his innocent friend curled up not a foot away he had his chance to wrap her up and hold her tight. Yet, the impulsive young man knew he had to work a few things out before he started trying to cuddle with a girl he met not a month ago.

Displaying surprising consideration and prudence Naruto restrained from touching the sleeping woman and took the time to think about the situation. Kaori was a very wonderful person with beautiful qualities inside and out. She smiled at him and laughed with him. Her teasing was light and was not made to hurt him and she didn't punch him every time he said something stupid. Kaori was also a very brilliant thinker and could see beneath people's skin in a way that gave her a unique understanding of those around her. He remembered her saying that she believed that no one was truly evil; that they were a product of their biology and environment, namely the people around them. It gave him hope for Sasuke's redemption and possible return.

"Hmmm." The blonde looked up as the girl rolled away from him and curled up into a ball. Her hair had become a mess with her regular turning but he liked how easily she slept next to him. Ever since he was old enough to truly understand his desire for a companion he had dreamed of spending every night with his pink haired crush. But after over ten years of her rejections and excuses he felt his 'love' for her diminishing greatly.

Golden brows furrowed as he thought about Sakura. She was his friend and she had repeatedly told him that's how she wanted it to be after their short time as a couple. Unlike most of the other girls their age she had not moved on with Sasuke being gone. The medic acknowledged that he was gone but she refused to love anyone else. Naruto had done everything for her and had told her that over, and over again. He had proposed to her and she shot him down in such a kind way that it shattered his heart and after that whatever strange thing they called a relationship only got worse from there. How was he supposed to keep waiting for her to accept that Sasuke would not return?

Suddenly a pliable and chilly ball of Kaori rolled back over and snuggled against his bare chest with a grumble. Her fingertips clung to his skin as the cold air of her room assaulted her pale flesh. Startled by the sudden contact the man blinked dumbly at her sleeping face. Her soft breathing was like a lullaby to him and before he knew it his nose was pressed against her temple and his arm was draped over her waist, pulling another blanket up to cover them. The young woman tucked herself up against him and continued sleeping peacefully while the gladly blonde dozed.

_Perhaps I am the one who needs to move on._ He thought before falling into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning Kaori woke with a large hand on her head and a deep voice mumbling behind her. Her eyes shot open and she froze. Who was there? Her first memory was the attack and her heart began to pound until she realized that she was safely in her own room.

Then it all came back. Apparently she and Naruto fell asleep the night before, in her bed nonetheless. He was so warm that her back was slightly damp from sweat but it felt nice. The young woman tried to turn around and look at him but she realized his fingers had been tangled into her hair and were resting on her cheek and temple. Not wanting to wake him, she settled back under the blanket and closed her eyes. It was perfectly quiet.

Then he snored loudly then, a snort that started a chain of snuffling sounds. Most men did, she guessed, but she didn't understand how she had slept through the night with him snoring away. Absently she reached behind her and poked him through the blanket.

"Be quiet Naruto; you snore." She grumbled. The ninja shifted behind her.

"Hmph, I don't want… want ramen instead…" he mumbled while rolling over and practically onto Kaori, stunning her as he snuggled against her back. Her face flushed and her heart beat soared. Strangely, that was enough to wake the blonde man.

"Oi, Kaori are you okay?" he asked sleepily into her hair. The girl stared straight at her mirror that made up the door of her closet in shock. The scene reflected back looked incredibly intimate.

"Naruto… um…" she didn't have a chance to finish when his warmth was suddenly ripped away and he scrambled towards the wall side of her bed.

"Oh geez Kaori-chan I'm sorry!" he apologized frantically. A solemn nod was all he got before she pushed the covers off her and slid out, tugging at the big shirt and her little blue shorts as she did.

"It's okay, thanks for everything, I'll go make something for breakfast if you want to get your stuff into the dryer."

Naruto sat silently as his friend walked out into the hall and started clunking around for food. Had he frightened her? Her heart had been racing and her voice seemed so small.

_I should find out what she thinks about me… but then could I seriously date a civilian?_

Naruto smiled. Of course he could; he was going to be Hokage soon and he would be the strongest one yet! He could protect her and he would whether or not she was his. A fox influenced smile spread over his features. Why not try?

Naruto wasn't able to stay for very long so after a breakfast of waffles, one of Kaori's favorites, he gave her a warm hug and promised to be back the next day to take her to dinner in return for letting him crash at her house. The young woman tried to protest but he proudly announced that he wouldn't take no for an answer and left by giving her a slightly wet kiss on the cheek before darting out the door, nearly leaving Kaori with a nosebleed.

_Did he mean a date?_ She thought bewilderedly while blindly stumbling around her living room. She didn't have time to dawdle on the idea; she had to get to the daycare by nine!

"Kori-chan!" a chorus of high little voice followed by short little bodies assaulted the twenty year old as she stepped into the four-room daycare center in the center of town. The older care takers smiled as she was latched onto by a bunch of children from two to five and chatted to incessantly. She laughed in delight while picking up a little black haired boy with large navy blue eyes and holding him under her chin.

"Good morning sweetie." She cooed to the child.

The small boy nodded and cuddled under her chin to watch the other children from her shoulder.

"Hi kiddies!" she greeted the others, utterly delighted in seeing their cute faces beaming up at her. After everyone said good morning to her and had a little chat the children dispersed to play while the older women began to set up some new tables for snack time. Kaori held Seiichi's hand as she walked over to help.

"I can do this Sami-san." The young woman said with a friendly, charming smile. The graying woman on the floor returned the smile in relief as the Kaori took over building the table. Seiichi stood right beside her, his blue bunny in one arm and his thumb in his mouth. Those big navy blue eyes watched her as she twisted the bolts in place. Occasionally she'd pause and tickle his tummy, earning a muffled giggle and blush.

"Hey Seiichi, why don't you hand me that wrench, the red one." The little boy pulled his thumb out of his mouth with a 'pop' and picked up the wrench. Kaori smiled and continued working as he stared at her.

"So guess what Seiichi? There is a festival coming up." She glanced to gauge his expression. He just kept staring and sucking him thumb. Kaori, however, would not be defeated.

"Well in few months I'll be going to it, would you like to come with me?"

Again those navy eyes just stared at her. She made a face and crawled out so that she was nose to nose with him on her hands and knees. "I know you want to come, my cute little bunny." She giggled and ruffled his hair. He blushed and pouted at her. She just laughed and pulled his thumb out of his mouth. "When your mommy comes to pick you up I will ask her and we can spend the whole day together, or if you don't want to go you can stay here with the other kids for the evening."

Seiichi frowned and swung his bunny back and forth before he looked up and nodded his head shyly to Kaori. The woman smiled and patted his head.

"That's my bunny! Why don't you go and see if Sami-san needs help while I finish this? Then you can help me make lunch." The little boy nodded and ran off to tug on Sami's dress. Kaori shook her head, a joyful smile plastered on her face as she ducked back under the table to finish tightening the bolts. It was almost eleven when she finished and she joined Sami-san with Seiichi in between her and the other woman. After making bento box lunches for the older children they made rice balls and mashed rice and vegetables for the infants and toddlers which Kaori molded into little people with natto to make more entertaining to eat. Seiichi was silently smashing rice into an unrecognizable paste with a blue roller while Sami-san talked to Kaori.

"I hear a _shinobi_ had been frequenting your bar lately, Kaori." The older woman said with glint in her eye. "Jiro told me that you two have become very friendly."

Seiichi's hand froze.

Kaori shrugged nonchalantly. "Yes he is very nice; he walked me home last night after some guys tried to bother me. He really is a nice man, very funny." The girl smiled as she made a spiky haired person from the food. The older woman chuckled.

"So do you like him then?"

Kaori blushed brightly. "Y-yes… maybe…" she laughed. "He is really very sweet and funny and… well I don't know! He just makes me laugh and I don't feel awkward around him. I don't think I'd mind dating him if he wanted to." Her voice turned shy as she rolled some natto.

There was a loud clang as Seiichi dropped the roller to the floor. Both women looked down in shock as he bowed his head, eyes hooded and fists shaking. Kaori tried to reach down to him.

"Seiichi?"

With a harsh smack he slapped her hand away and jumped off the step stool and ran out into the back yard play area. With a quick apology the young woman wiped her hands on a towel and ran out after Seiichi.

"Seiichi!"


	4. Chapter 4

~**Chapter 4**

"Seiichi!" the little black haired boy heard his name being called by Kaori as she ran around the playground, trying to find him. The yard was big with bushes and trees and a lot of play equipment. She checked all of his usual places but he had used his super-secret-hiding-spot underneath the porch. The little boy held his bunny tightly to his chest as he stared at his bare feet with large eyes.

Shinobi. How he hated that word! Shinobi were bad; he knew that at only four years old. Since his father died he knew that those who wore the head bands and masks were evil and only brought death with them. He hated them.

"Seiichi-kun!" his seraph called again. He could see her through his little peeping hole dressed in a light blue shirt and off-green cargo pants. Her shoulder length hair was down and blowing around her pretty face as she looked for him with concerned eyes. Flashes of memory surfaced within him and he flinched. Blood, lots of blood, screams and cries of pain, his father, lying dead at his feet because of a ninja with a white mask. Blood covered his hands, his clothes his face and into his midnight hair.

_"Foolish boy, stop sniveling" A sharp kick sent the child careening into the wall of the wood hut. "And the next time I see you I want a fight, I want to see revenge."_ The masked man sneered before vanishing.

Seiichi could remember the splitting pain that wracked his body, ultimately sending him sprawling into darkness. When he awoke a week later his angel was sitting by his bed with a beautiful smile on her face and a stick of colorful dango in her hand. His beautiful mother came in as well and cuddled her son. As the women talked and Kaori offered to get a discount at her daycare Seiichi focused his eyes on her face. He could see the love in her eyes as she looked at him and smiled, he could feel his heart race when she took him in her lap and let him play with her hands. He loved how sweet and clean she smelled. He loved who sheltered he felt when she held him. He loved everything about her.

Seiichi opened a dark eye as his angel looked around in anguish. He felt bad for hiding but he didn't know what to do. He hadn't spoken since his father's death so how could he tell her that she couldn't be with a shinobi? Pain pounded in his head and he curled up, whimpering quietly. More memories surfaced but these… he was not familiar with these memories.

_~ Bodies lay everywhere, felled by the sword in my hand. A mixture or red and cloth stained the corpses of my parents only… they weren't how I remembered my parents. My father had had white hair and pale skin, my real mother had the same dark color but her face was very different. The two people at my feet were older than my parents._

_Then a tormented cry rang in my ears as a young boy ran in. He screamed and cried things that I could not make out. What did he want from me? What did I do?! ~_

Then the memory was snuffed out and he was thrust back into his little sunny world in the daycare. His angel had disappeared and he was alone. The little boy hugged his bunny close.

_I will not let you be hurt by the killing people_. The little boy vowed. His active mind had a plan forming already made to keep her safe and sound.

"Sami-san, Seiichi hasn't come in yet." Kaori said as she sat by the sliding glass door that led to the back yard. The children were having their naps and Kaori was currently rocking an infant girl to sleep while bathing in the spring time sun. Sami-san was holding another little girl on her lap as she slept but her focus was on her young co-worker.

"Seiichi is a smart boy Kaori-chan, he didn't leave the yard and I'm sure he will calm down and come back."

Kaori nodded and turned her face back to the glass, seeing her worn expression reflected back at her, mocking her. She sighed and continued rocking the baby.

"What did I do? I've been trying so hard to get him to open up and I blow it!" she hissed venomously. The baby stirred and began to pop her little lips.

Sami-san sighed and the wrinkles around her mouth deepened. "Kaori-chan you are closer to him than anyone, probably as close as his mother is! He witnessed the death of his father and it traumatized him, give him time."

The girl sighed and her friend cackled. "You always expect things to come easily to you Kaori, you are a smart girl who is very talented, just learn patience with yourself."

A grateful smile spread across Kaori's face. She really needed Sami-san to keep her in check.

"Thanks… once the kids go outside I'll bring him his lunch and try to find out why he was upset."

Sami-san nodded and reclined in her rocking chair. "Maybe he was jealous of your shinobi friend, sometimes little ones get possessive of their caretakers." She said wryly. "I occasionally have one or two who glare at my husband when he comes in."

Kaori smirked and turned to the baby in her arms. One day she'd like to have children of her own, maybe two or three. With a husband too or she'd have one heck of time trying to support them all. Then again Kaori was content without her own little ones for now since she was a little young to be tied down to kids and a husband. She had a life to live after all and there wasn't much room for children in a young woman's life.

"One day Kaori, you'll make a beautiful mother." Sami pointed out while resting her head back. The twenty year old smiled and stroked the infant's cheek.

"No soon, but one day."

Sasuke exhaled loudly as he sank into the hot water of the natural spring. The wooden shack trapped the steam and kept his annoying team out. At twenty one he still couldn't believe that he had not killed those fools yet. Jugo was fine when he could be controlled and he was easily manipulated, but the woman was more annoying than his old pink haired teammate or the one with glasses. Maybe he should avoid women with unnaturally colored hair.

The Uchiha male lifted his hand from the water and examined it apathetically. The fourth shinobi war had begun, his old teammates were in the middle of it and Naruto was about to become Hokage. That blonde idiot. Did he think he was more powerful than Sasuke Uchiha? Ridiculous! Naruto and Sakura were weak, especially Sakura. She was still smitten over him even though he almost killed her several times. She was a fool, just like Karin and the new girl who had joined his team after the red head left. They all had entertained stupid ideas of him loving them.

Women were too much trouble.

Of course no one should be mistaken; Sasuke _was_ going to rebuild his clan the way his brother wanted. But he would destroy Konoha first in retaliation for what they did to him, his family and his brother. They would all pay before he would settle down with some unimportant woman to rebuild a family.

The thought made him scowl. Women. Sometimes he really hated them. They were so mindless and gossiping about everything. None of the attractive ones were serious. Moe, the new girl with the most annoying personality, could be serious on occasion but she was a pain in the neck and he would not risk such an atrocious green hair color in his children.

Perhaps a civilian would do better; they could easily be manipulated and there would be no chance of another kekkei genkai interfering with his Sharingan. A civilian would be weak but obedient and would bare his children well enough. But before that he had to kill Naruto and destroy Konoha.

"Sasuke-kun! SASUKE-KUN!" The Uchiha felt like banging his head against the wall. In fact, he let his head hit the wall behind him as he sighed. One day he would rip the mouth off that annoying woman.

Naruto smiled as he darted through the trees. His time in his hometown was short and sweet but he was eager to leave mostly because he was going on a somewhat forced date with Kaori. He had been practically bouncing off the walls in Tsunade's office when he reported in. The busty blonde dismissed him quickly since he gave her a headache and mumbled something about how a grown-ass man shouldn't be as giddy as a school girl. Well, she just didn't understand how elated he was.

Excitement pushed the jounin to run faster and faster through the woods. It was a ten minute run to the town where Kaori lived, but he had to keep his pace light so he didn't smell like sweat or look like he actually _had_ been running through the woods. Naruto had left his jounin vest at home and dressed in a pair of black pants, black shirt and his sage coat over top. His forehead protector was still fastened to his forehead, and he kept his weapons on him just in case something happened.

He huffed a stray lock of hair from his eyes as he leapt over a fallen tree. Again a lock fell in his eyes. He figured he needed a haircut.

Naruto's hair had grown a little less spiky over the years and it made him look mature and rugged. In preparation Naruto had even spent an hour making sure he had everything ready: money, teeth brushed, mints—just in case— clean clothes, and manageable hair. When he was satisfied that the only way he'd make a fool of himself would be is hyperactive mouth he left the house his father and mother lived in, the one Tsunade gave him when he was told about his parents, and went to the gates with a pass to leave. Neji Hyuuga had been returning at that time, only for a short break to recover, and Naruto could barely contain his excitement. Neji noticed and wished him luck with his date, giving Naruto a boost of confidence.

_Almost there._ He thought when he came over a hill and saw the lights of the city. Kaori would be home now since it was six o'clock. He suddenly realized that he didn't have anything for her. Weren't girls supposed to expect flowers or chocolate? He didn't even know what kind of flowers were her favorite!

Panic surged through him as he walked down the main street near her home, hands dug miserably into his pockets. What was he supposed to do? The lights from restaurants and bars glowed neon around him, asking him to come and try their wares. He stuffed his hands further down in his pockets and looked around for a good place to take her for dinner before he found himself at her apartment complex.

The shinobi smiled and attempted to calm his nerves. Naruto had been intimidated a few times before but he was sure nothing was quite as scary as the short walk to her door.

"I can do this, believe it!" he said to himself before running up the stairs.

Kaori jumped a little when she heard someone knocking on her door. It was hard for her not to run and throw the obstructing barrier open. Softly, she willed herself to walk and peek through the peep hole. Lo and behold there was her friend and rescuer, Naruto.

"Hi Naruto!" she said cheerfully when she opened the door. The young man grinned broadly but nervously as she smiled. His tan cheeks turned pink as he quickly looked her over. Kaori felt her skin prickle and turn red as she fiddled with her dress. She hoped he didn't think she was being to girly by wearing a blue dress.

"Hey… Kaori… you look very nice." He said shyly while scratching the back of his head. Kaori blushed cutely and looked at her feet. She really didn't know what to say except for 'thank you'.

After a pregnant pause Naruto held out his arm with his goofy smile back on his face.

"Ready to go?" he asked softly, his eyes growing hazy and calm as he looked at her. The tall girl smiled and took his arm, pulling her door closed behind her.

"Yea."

Naruto and Kaori were very quiet as they walked the streets of Kaori's town; both looking opposite ways as they tried to find a way to break the proverbial ice. Kaori couldn't remember that talking to Naruto had ever being this hard. He had always been so easy to talk to and laugh with, but now everything seemed strange and heavy.

"So… what do you want for dinner?" Naruto asked softly while chancing a glance her way. She was blushing again and fiddling with the hem of her dress.

"Um… there is this nice restaurant on the corner here, it has ramen-"

Naruto held up a hand and stopped her. The girl turned to him with, innocent, marbled eyes looking up with wonder. Naruto felt his mouth go dry.

"This night… I want to get to know you." He confessed softly. Kaori's plump lips parted in surprise and she looked quickly to the side. Naruto began to get worried.

"So… you mean like a…"

"Date." He finished in a half strangled voice. Kaori bowed her head to stare at her feet and Naruto realized that had he never seen her act so shy.

"Would you believe it if I told you I've never been on a date in my life?" she whispered quietly. The blonde shinobi flinched in shock before his jaw practically hit the floor. A dry smile played on the girl's lips.

"I don't know why, but the guys who used to ask me out were kind of… not my type. Actually none of them were anywhere close to the kind of guy I'd like to date and after a while I kind of forgot to look around for someone or make an effort." She clasped his hands together in front of her. "So I'll probably make a fool of myself or do something stupid."

Azure eyes softened at her confession and Naruto smiled. "I'm not good at dating either Kaori-chan… but does this mean that you…"

She looked up and smiled, bringing attention to her round, rosy cheeks. "I like you a lot Naruto-kun." She said sweetly. The two laughed before Naruto gave her his arm and took them to the corner for dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

~ **Chapter 5**

"Ahahaha!" Kaori laughed as she clung to the blonde's arm. He was roaring with laughter at a joke he just made, half stumbling, as his chin high companion tugged on his arm. The meal had been fantastic and at a decent price for a Sukiyaki restaurant. The Sake had been even better and Kaori had been brave enough to steal a few sips of the warm liquid. Naruto realized she couldn't keep her liquor very well.

"Oh do you want to get ice cream?" she asked when she spotted a colorful stand by the sidewalk. Naruto smiled down at her, loving that childish joy that shone on her face. She was so light hearted and sweet; she had charmed the waiter senseless with her smiles and gentle way of asking and she had charmed _him, _Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, into sharing most of his food with her. It was hard to deny that hopeful look in her eyes. Of course she shared with him, but if she gave him that look again he swore he'd try to get her the moon.

"Sure." He answered with a smile. Ice cream sounded nice since the night was unusually warm and the nervous proximity of his companion was making him sweat a little. The young woman eagerly grabbed his warm hand and cooled his heated skin with her cool flesh. He instantly wrapped his long fingers around her soft little hand and let her pull him to the stand where a young man with brown hair and eyes served ice cream to an elderly couple. Naruto's eyes narrowed when the boy looked Kaori up and down as they approached.

"What flavor do you want?" Kaori asked softly while she bent to read the flavors on the side of the cart. Naruto had his eyes focused on the young man as the boy took the money from the older couple and spared a glance at Kaori. Kaori was too busy watching the couple walk off, arm in arm, with a smile on her face to notice. Once the couple were off she turned to the waiting vendor.

"May I have a single scoop of strawberry please?" she asked in that almost sickly sweet voice she used with new people. She completely disarmed the vendor. It was charming, but it made Naruto irritated because the boy looked delighted by her tone. He preferred her normal tone of voice to the one that sent the other male's eyes alight.

"Of course, and you sir?" the boy paled as he looked up and found the shinobi glaring at her.

"Green tea." Naruto said stiffly and the boy hurried to get the orders but not so fast that he couldn't get a word in with Kaori. The shinobi could see the glint of completion in the young man's eye as he reached down to scoop up strawberry ice cream. Who did this kid think he was playing with?

"You work at the Hoiku (Childcare) up Suyumora Street, don't you?" he asked while handing her the order. The young woman beamed and Naruto's ears pricked.

"Yes I do." She answered while stepping aside for her taller companion. The boy grinned as he dug for the green tea ice cream.

"My little sister goes there, her name is Mistani Usagi." Kaori's smile grew until Naruto thought her cheeks would burst.

"Oh Mistani! She is such a sweet little girl, tell her Kori-chan said hi when you see her." Naruto blushed as she quickly held out a few dollars, embarrassed that he did not produce the money sooner. The boy shook his head.

"No this is on the house, my treat for my sister's favorite teacher." He said with a cheeky smile. Naruto frowned in jealously as he received his ice cream and was about to insist on paying when Kaori thanked the Usagi boy, grabbed his hand and pulled him down a tree covered alley way flanked on two sides by communal gardens and lamps. It was really romantic in Naruto's mind and certainly better than watching that kid flirt with Kaori.

"I love walking here," Kaori said after licking the melting drops from her cone in an almost sinful way. "I often forget to come down here but in the spring it lights up with all of the petals." She looked up to the blossoming trees with a serene smile. "I've painted this place before and it's always been my favorite."

Naruto blinked at the peaceful and ancient look her eyes took on. He was beginning to see that Kaori was made of many things. She knew when to be childish and fun loving and she knew when to be serious and mature. She was the anchor for his hyperactivity and outbursts when needed. Those marbled jade and navy eyes with tendrils of topaz told him how much of a intellect she had within the confines of her mind. Apparently, it was a trait that she tried not to flaunt to him.

"I fell in love- taken by the innocence of child faced daffodils…their perky April fanfares, clarion calls from yellow-ochre brass bands… presaging, rejoicing calling us: here we are, here we are!" she recited while passing some of the yellow flowers, her arms held out as she danced on her toes. Naruto practically froze in his tracks as ice cream dibbled down his hand. What on earth had he gotten into with this girl?

Blue eyes softened as she stopped to smell a flower and he smiled. He had never felt as accepted as he did with her when she was this open with him. She never ridiculed him like others had and when he told her about becoming Hokage: she even said that he'd make a great Hokage with enthusiasm. She believed in him and often times told him how nice and funny he was. It always took people some time to warm up to him because of the Kyuubi demon sealed within him but she wasted no time in getting to know him for what he was.

_Just look at her boy, she is so unsuspecting and naïve. When will you tell her about us?_ Kurama asked with a sneer. Naruto frowned minutely.

_I will deal with that when the time comes… if I drop it now I'd just scare her._ He answered the voice solemnly.

Kurama growled slightly to himself and retreated into his cage. The boy was wrong; something about this girl told him she wouldn't fear them and that was more exciting than a hunt. The fact that she was able to tame a wild kistune was enough to make Kurama think that she had something special about her.

"Hey, there is a park up the hill here; do you want to go there?" Kaori asked while standing from the little blooms that had greedily held her attention. Her dress fluttered as a breeze, heavy with the scent of lilacs, swirled about them. The two people were almost done with their treats and were not longer tipsy from the Sake by now so Naruto was glad to accompany her to the large, empty park. They laughed and chased each other up the hill other until they were winded. They then climbed a grassy knoll with a single blooming cherry tree perched at its top. There was a rope and wood plank swing attached to it and when Naruto offered to push her on it Kaori couldn't contain her blush or her childish joy. Just the feel of his strong hands gently pushing at the small of her back was enough to send her stomach into pleasant spasms as metaphorical butterflies tickled her insides. She looked at her naked feet as he pushed her to an easy height above the ground and caught her by the hips as she came back to earth. She felt like she was flying. The swing was so calming and rhythmic and she tried to relax. The problem was that she was just too nervous in case she slipped up around him!

"Naruto," she looked back when he caught her and he smiled softly at her, showing some his white teeth.

"Yea?" their voices were subdued, as if they'd disturb the nighttime air with loud talking. Slowly the swing became to a stop and Naruto rested his hands on the rope above her head, bending over to look down at her upturned face. They shared a decidedly intimate and close moment staring into the other's eyes, getting minutely closer until she could rest the top of her head against his chest and he could feel her warm strawberry breath against his chin. Naruto intently studied her features, trying to count the faint freckles on her skin as she examined his own unique facial markings.

She smiled and reached up to run her finger experimentally against a whisker mark. It was a slight indentation in his skin, sharp and defined but rugged and sexy when coupled with his intense eyes. He held completely still as she looked him over, waiting for a reaction of disgust or fear.

A smile pulled at her lips and she tugged on a lock of his hair. "You look worried…" she observed. The blonde sighed and bowed his head a little more, shutting his azure eyes from the world.

"I am… I was worried about what you'd think of me."

Dainty brows furrowed and she ran her hand along his warm cheek. "I already told you I like you… did you think I'd be afraid because of your profession?"

He nodded; that was part of it at least. He opened his eyes as her other hand came up to cup his face. Her expression was serious but kind, like a mother assuring her child.

"I am not afraid of you Naruto." She assured him firmly. "I think you are wonderful; you are courageous and hard working. Soon you will make a memorable Hokage, one I can write about for the museum, and you will accomplish much, even more than you have already."

Suddenly Kaori felt hot, soft skin touching her lips. Moist, warm air damped her cheek and mouth as two arms encircled and held her by the waist from behind. The pressure on her lips was constant and gentle, softly begging for a response. She had never kissed before and had next to no idea how to answer his silent plea. During a confused moment she almost pulled back before she thought otherwise.

Her lips pressed back and her heart thrummed loudly under her breast as her fingers bluntly pressed into his cheeks and hair. Naruto's kiss deepened slightly as he sucked her lip and released only to come back down in a gentle touch of lips. Chaste and sweet, that was the taste he left on her lips when he pulled away. Kaori had trouble catching her breath and calming the flames in her cheeks and Naruto was hanging onto the rope for dear life. Her words, for once words meant more than actions for him. Her voice hit him where it counted and in the most wonderful way. She cared for him.

"Kaori…" Wide eyes looked up to him and he blushed when he saw how red she was. A smile grew on his face, making him look reserved but happy. "I think I'd like to go on a date with you again."

"That sounds nice." She smiled and he gave her a kiss on the cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

~ **Chapter 6**

"Sasuke," Suigetsu said while landing by his team leader. "I have new information regarding Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." He said lowly. The Uchiha heir kept his position, letting his blood red sleeve billow about his right arm, curling the Uchiha fan that was printed on it while his bare left arm steadied himself on the branch. His vest was a dark cream color to complement the red. His hakama pants were the same blood red color and he had two swords strapped to his waist, his and his brother's. His hair was the same spiked style from childhood, but it had grown more unruly with longer locks framing his angled face. Dark eyes glowed red at the mention of his old teammate.

"Report." He ordered in a voice, husky from days of disuse. Suigetsu nodded and spoke in a hushed tone.

"Apparently he has given up on the pink haired kunoichi, Haruno, in favor for a civilian girl by the name of Hayashi. He has been seeing her regularly for two months now and is quite attached to her. She is living in Akemo Town fifteen miles from Konohagakure. Here is her information." He held out a scroll and the Uchiha took it. Kaori Hayashi, waitress daycare assistant and student. She was taking classes to become a curator and historian specializing in the Husani Era, a good student with no criminal record or ties to shinobi. She came from the far north. Suigetsu reported her being very close to Naruto and that he visited her every few days while preparing to accept the title of Hokage.

_She would be perfect bait to lure him out. I will look into this personally._ Sasuke thought while tucking the scroll into his vest. The Uchiha's eyes narrowed as he stared at the distant shinobi village that earned so much hate from him. Soon they would all pay for what they did.

Without so much as a sound Sasuke rose to his full height, hand on the pommel of his sword.

"Remain at our base and keep the others in line. I do not want to find you all dead and have you inconvenience me." he said in a dead voice. The white haired man nodded and vanished, leaving his leader to his own devices. Sasuke let a maniacal grin twist his face until he nearly resembled a demon. He would have his day and Naruto Uzumaki would get to witness the destruction of that damned village. They would all pay.

* * *

The trees few by Sasuke as the moon began to climb in the dark blue sky. He ran like a ghost towards the town his subordinate mentioned. He was going to see how attached Naruto was to this girl and if she had a guard. Knowing how stupid the blonde was she probably didn't.

Before long he was in thinning trees and beginning to see some cottages and small houses. In a matter of seconds his demonic shadow appeared on the roof of a store. Sharingan eyes peered down on the unsuspecting people as they went about their evening routines. Suigetsu said she worked as a waitress but the fool forgot to mention where.

_No matter, I will find her._ He thought while casting a henge to disguise his appearance. He jumped down into an alley and appeared to be a normal young man with short black hair and grey eyes. His clothes appeared to be just a navy shirt and dark pants with a jacket. Already a few girls were whispering about him.

_Idiotic women_. He thought sourly while stalking down the street. He checked several restaurants and two bars, one that happened to be a striper bar. No one by the name of Kaori worked there but he supposed she could have been using another name while working. He was about to go into the back to check all of the rooms when a girl walked up to him.

"Hey are you the guy who is asking about Kori-chan?" the black haired girl asked. She was really short and he had to bend his head down to look at her. He nodded and she put her hands on her hips.

"Well Mister Kori-chan doesn't work here so get lost, the manager wants paying customers not people looking around for a date."

"I am not interested in dating Kaori; I want to talk to her. I assume you know where she is." He said lowly, letting his eyes haze over and giving her a sexy look. The girl blushed.

"Well I shouldn't tell some stranger-" she was cut off as Sharingan swirled and her mind became his plaything. His new jutsu allowed him to see what they thought. Apparently her friend worked in the tavern up the street.

"Get back to work." He ordered and the blank eyed girl stiffly walked off, having forgotten everything about him.

_This is it._ He thought while walking into the slightly dim tavern. There were four women working the floor, none of which resembled the brief image he saw in the stripper's head. Perhaps she wasn't working tonight. He approached the bar and took a seat. A man and a woman were talking in the corner.

"-I just want to make sure you know what you're doing Kaori." The bigger man said to the girl who had her back to Sasuke. She was tall and had a soft voice.

"I'm okay, thank you for worrying Akira-san." She smiled and rubbed his shoulder affectionately. "Take a brake and I'll man the bar for a bit."

The young woman turned and Sasuke caught a glint of metal from the center of her throat. Resting just below her clavicle was the necklace Naruto had worn since childhood; a Konoha flame. Sasuke now knew who his little love interest was. She was a pretty and kind looking girl but she certainly wasn't a notable beauty. In fact she partly resembled his old female teammate, Sakura.

_ Naruto gave up on her? It seems more like he found a replacement._ He thought smugly as the girl approached him.

"What can I get for you?" she asked in a very pleasant voice. She leaned against the counter and smiled charmingly. At least she didn't sound like that annoying pinkette. The disguised man smiled softly.

"Sake." He ordered. The young woman gave him a sweet and completely innocent grin before reaching under the bar to grab the bottle. He was impressed that she wasn't trying to flirt with him since his henge did nothing to affect his attractiveness or aura. When she came back up she set out the bottle and cup.

"Here you go… anything else?" she asked in a cheerful tone. Sasuke's eyes smoldered as he looked at her.

"Yes, where did you get that necklace?" he asked while lazily gesturing towards it. A pretty blush colored her face and she touched the metal with her hand.

"Um someone gave it to me." She said shyly. A man called for another round and she hurried to the other end of the bar to attend to some customers. Sasuke smirked. She was the one.

Sasuke spent the evening glowering over his cup and watching the girl go about her work, smiling and idly fiddling with her necklace. Every time she touched the metal she blushed softly and smiled to herself. It was sickening to see someone so taken with the idiot; she must have been more of a moron than Naruto was.

"Kori-chan!" the tall girl turned as a short blonde girl with a high voice stepped up to her. "Is it true that you're dating someone?"

"Yes." She answered softly while sitting on a stool further down the bar. Her friend squealed and jumped in delight making his target sigh and rest her cheek in her palm as her friend danced.

"I knew it! And he is a shinobi right? The one who is supposed to become-" a hand shot over the girl's mouth and Kaori's brow twitched.

"Don't get carried away Hana, this could end up just being a boyfriend girlfriend thing, I'm not engaged or anything!" she said in a hush as some young men looked up. Sasuke turned his ear towards the other patrons.

"So it's true." One murmured.

"Damn… I never really noticed but Kaori is really cute and smart… lucky bastard."

"I heard she was jumped by some guys a few weeks back and he saved her from being killed; no wonder she is going out with him." Another said before taking a swig and calling for another beer. Sasuke's eyes narrowed on her. She seemed average enough but he wouldn't be fooled. She was probably just as foolish as the rest of the female population anyways.

"Okay, Okay Kori-chan but I want to be the first person you tell after you two have sex." The blonde continued loudly. Sasuke's attention came around to the girl as her face turned bright scarlet.

"Bye Hana." Kaori droned while pushing her friend out the door. The man who ran the bar returned and she took a break by arranging the bottles on the wall to Sasuke's right. She was crouching while setting the bottles in their slots, giving his eyes a nice look of her surprisingly shapely backside.

"Oh!" she gasped as she lost her balance and fell back onto the floor. She blinked for a moment and sighed, crossing her legs and rubbed her temples.

"I need to get home." She murmured while bouncing up to her full height and finishing her job. Akira, the bartender, quickly sent her home before it turned ten and she passed Sasuke once more to get her jacket.

"Excuse me miss," he said smoothly, drawing her marbled gaze as he swiveled on the stool. He let his eyes smolder into her, now black. "You wouldn't happen to be seeing someone would you?"

She looked confused for a moment, disbelieving almost, before she pulled on her jacket and looked away.

"I am seeing someone." she answered while cleaning up his empty cup and wiping the table. He felt his head getting a little fuzzy from the alcohol but his finely trained body was able enough to handle the drink. Still he was sure she was beginning to look more attractive as she nibbled her lip between her teeth.

"I was curious to see if a girl like you was single, good luck." He said while dropping a bill on the table and walking out. He had to do some surveillance before he made his move.

* * *

Kaori smiled brightly when she found Naruto sitting against her door, hands on his knees and face bright as he watched her walk up to him. He stood and stretched out his arms experimentally and he was overjoyed to have her walk right into his embrace and hug him. She hummed and held him tight, basking in his warmth.

"Hmmm, you'd make a great heater you know." She said as he hugged him and nuzzled into his black shirt and deeper into his arms. The blonde smiled and rested his cheek on the top of her head. She was the perfect height; he didn't have to bend down to kiss her or to hug her and her curves fit perfectly against him.

"Are you cold?" he asked quietly as her nose brushed his neck. Her apple scent was incredibly addictive to his senses as his nose skimmed her soft hair.

"Yea actually, I think I could go for some soup, I bought ramen too if you'd like." She said with a charming smile as she unlocked her door and walked in. Her fox called loudly to her and leapt onto her shoulder from the shelf where it had been waiting. Kitsa's bright eyes studied Naruto carefully as her owner walked to the kitchen, stroking the furry chin of her companion as she went.

"That sounds great, I can make it." Naruto said as Kaori pulled out two containers of soup, one ramen and the other chicken noodle. The young woman gave him a tired smile and he ran his fingers through her soft auburn hair. "Go get ready for bed, I won't burn anything." He chuckled. Her tired smile turned into a brilliant grin.

"Okay, thank you. Kitsa, be a good girl and make sure Mr. Shinobi doesn't fry my kitchen." She joked before going down the hall to shower and change. Naruto smiled and began getting the food ready, quickly finding all of the pots and pans due to his previous visits and getting things set up for their meal. Kitsa kept distracting him with her perpetual adorableness, her and the sound of the shower running. His attuned senses could hear the shift in the falling liquid as it hit the supple flesh underneath deluge. The thought made his mouth go dry. He had been going steady with Kaori for nearly two months and he swore he hadn't felt this happy since his younger years before the war, if even then. Visits to Kaori's were the highlight of his week so he made as many trips as he could when Tsunade-baa wasn't drilling Hokage rules and regiments into his brain. They would go out for a walk, out to eat, or to see a movie in the theatre to spend time together. A few times they just stayed in her living room and got to know each other's interests and hobbies without the distraction of onlookers.

Just as the soup grew hot Kaori stepped out of the shower in her thick bath robe and slipped into her room to change into her bed clothes. Every time he came over late she'd dress in the orange shirt he gave her and some sweat pants since they often ended up cuddling on the couch, talking about their lives.

Naruto lead such an interesting life compared to her; he fought and protected many people with a desire to bring peace to the world. Kaori was more realistic to how the world, and more specifically humans, worked. The cycle would always continue but that was why people like Naruto were around, to balance the world. When she told him that he hugged her tightly, nuzzling her in such an intimate way that it made her turn beat red and let out a squeak. She soon realized that he had never had anyone who truly believed in him for many years, at least until he met his team. She heard all about Sasuke Uchiha the runaway, Sai the artist, Kakashi the copy nin but he didn't want to talk much about the girl named Sakura. If he didn't want to talk she wouldn't push him though it did make her wonder if they had ever dated.

"Ah! Naruto!" she called lazily as she reappeared in his large shirt and a pair of sweats with little cats printed on them. The blonde smiled brightly at her as he set the bowls on the coffee table before the couch, a place where they had claimed as their own sacred place when having dinner. His bright, kind blue eyes warmed as she approached on her toes, swaying as she pretended to balance on a wood floorboard. Her swinging hips were siren calls for his eyes.

"Mmm yum, thank you for making it!" she chimed warmly while standing beside him. The jounin laughed and blushed before handing her a spoon. She was always so warm with him.

"It's no big deal… just ramen and soup." He said, embarrassed. The young woman just smiled and patted his head, a habit he was beginning to enjoy greatly.

"I don't care if it's soup or the most elaborate dinner ever, thank you for making it." She then sat down, pulling him with her before she picked up her bowl.

"Itadakimasu!" Despite her tiredness she managed a cheerful tone and smile before practically inhaling her soup. Naruto's manners weren't much better but both were starving.

"Mhm, Kaori-chan." Naruto said while a mouthful of noodles hung from his lips. Kaori rolled her eyes and poked his cheek.

"Swallow please, I can't have you choking." She said and he slurped the noodles down. Soon his vibrant eyes were on her.

"So I was wondering if you'd like a tour of Konoha when you move, I can help you with your things if you like since you have a lot to move." He smiled softly at her and she blushed brightly. He loved seeing her cheeks turn pink.

"That'd be really nice Naruto, and I can actually come and see you for a change! I feel terrible that you have to run all the way over here to visit." Those beautiful eyes softened and she smiled softly at him. Naruto set his bowl down and stroked her hair.

"I don't mind and it's not far for me. Besides," he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I think you are well worth any journey." She squeaked a little and kissed his chin.

"You're very romantic Naruto." She complimented sweetly. He smiled and put his arm around her shoulders.

"So you'll be working in the Museum eh? That honestly sounds boring." The girl flushed and smirked.

"Well I guess you need to be a bit of a nerd to enjoy; you're a very hands on person but I like reading and watching." She kicked her feet up on the table and leaned against his shoulder. "I've always had a knack for history and the Hisani period is the most interesting to me, it is also part of the history of my ancestors so it's fitting that I like it so much." She turned to look up at him. "But forget that, you're going to be Hokage soon! I will definitely be there to see that!"

Naruto beamed, remembering that his lifelong dream was close to being fulfilled. Soon, in a matter of three weeks Tsunade would bestow the title of Hokage to him and he would take over as the Rokudaime. Naruto felt his excitement building as he thought about being recognized by the village as the Hokage, the boy who was hated for housing the Nine Tail would succeed in saving his home and everyone from the cycle of hate. It was so much but he knew he could do it with the help of his friends and allies.

"Yea," he said finally, in a soft voice. The look in his eyes told Kaori he was deep in thought. "Yea you should come and see that… I'd like that." He looked down and she smiled.

The two settled in and finished their meals before snuggling up to listen to the radio play music and watch Kitsa play with a toy. The evening was drawing in around them but both were warm and content in each other's arms. Kaori managed to snuggle onto Naruto's chest right underneath his chin while his head leaned against the back of the couch, his mouth open slightly as a small line of drool wet the corner of his mouth. It hadn't taken long for them to reach this stage; the pair had found out that they were very compatible on the third date. Neither were used to being touched or held often and it was an ongoing adventure learning how they reacted to each other's touches.

"Naruto-kun?" Kaori mumbled sleepily. He snorted in response and blinked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and the drool from his chin. She gave him a tired look and smiled.

"It's late… you need to get home, you have job training." She reminded him sweetly. The shinobi let out a groan and tucked her between his firm body and the couch, practically squishing her.

"Nah, Tsunade-baa can deal with it later; I like this better." He was half asleep and enjoying her warm body in his embrace. Kaori huffed and gave him a push off the couch.

"Grah!" he yelped and she started laughing. The young man made a face then reached up and pulled her on top of him.

"You're gonna get it!" he roared as he began to tickle her sides.

"Ah-ha! No stop! Ah ha ha ha!" she cried as he held her and attacked her senseless. The man smiled as she gasped for breath and struggled to stand.

"Okay, I'll get going but send me a letter before you get ready to move and I'll come and help you pack everything into a scroll."

"Show off shinobi." She said while pulling him up to his feet and walking him to the door.

"Night Kaori." He said from the doorway. His love interest beamed at him.

"Night night Mr. Shinobi." She said before going on her toes to kiss his lips. Immediately strong arms encircled her waist and he responded with fervor, molding his lips to hers in a way that made her heart thrum and her fingers curl. When they separated both were out of breath and flushed but satisfied. Mostly. Naruto couldn't help but steal another kiss before reluctantly pulling away and going down the stairs. They left with a wave and a smile, unsuspecting of the events to come.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

Sasuke's eyes drifted lazily over his subordinates, all kneeling before him in the cold, dusty room of an abandoned house. The Uchiha shifted his gaze from Suigetsu to Jugo to Moe, clearly displeased with his team. They were pathetic and he'd have to replace them once he destroyed Konoha or perhaps sooner. Suigetsu was useful most of the time while Jugo had strong physical traits but a weak constitution and both had served him well in the past years. Moe, however, was just there to heal them and Sasuke was positive that he would be the one to kill her if she kept her antics up.

"Suigetsu, Jugo, Moe, I have a mission for you." He announced smoothly in his superior tone. The three looked up to their cold leader expectantly.

"There is a girl in Akemo town that is reportedly in a romantic affair with Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze of which I have confirmed makes her a worthwhile target. Her name is Kaori Hayashi. In a month she will be moving to Konoha and out of our reach. I want you three, on the first night of the spring festival, to kidnap her and bring her to me. She is not to be damaged in anyway, that means no cutting." He said sharply to the murder-loving Kirigakure nin.

"Sure, sure, I'll _try_ not to chop off her toes." He drawled while rolling his eyes. Moe snorted.

"Why do we need some little civilian to lure him out anyways?" she said in her harsh voice. Jugo sighed and returned to drawing on the dirt with his finger, not interested in his teammate's sqwaking. A muscle under Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Do not question your leader." He growled. "Survey and prepare yourself in case Uzumaki assigns her guards." His onyx eyes narrowed as he stared the ninja down. Anger, death and pure hatred rolled off the last Uchiha like waves crashing against a beach. He was not one to anger for his power had grown to match any Anbu level shinobi or better. They all knew that one day he would unleash his madness upon the world and they wanted to be on his side when he snapped.

The raven haired man finally spoke after a deathly silence. "I want Konoha to know who took her so if she makes a scene let her and then bring her here."

"Hai!"

* * *

"Okay Seiichi-kun, you be a good boy for Kaori-chan." Seiichi's brown eyed mother cooed while patting her child on the head. He simply stared up at her as she rose, noting the disappointed look she carried on her face. He knew it was because he never talked or smiled at her.

"Thank you so much for offering to take him out, I would if I wasn't so busy." Aoishi said with a tired smile. Kaori returned it brightly, tilting her head to the side.

"It's no trouble at all. After my move I'll be visiting about once a month so I can come and give you some time off and watch Seiichi." She turned to look at the little body by her leg. "Ready sweetie?"

His response was merely to reach up and take her fingers in his hand while hiding his face behind his worn blue bunny. The women laughed and said goodbye as Kaori started for the brightly lit streets of Akemo with her little man by her side. He was silent as he walked in his cute little purple yukata but she didn't mind; she had a plan to help him come out of his shell.

"Hey Seiichi-kun do you want to play this game?" she said while pointing to a booth where one throws blunt wood kunai at a stack of cans for a prize. The boy frowned and looked away. Kaori sighed and knelt down to pick him up and settle him on her hip, his favorite spot. The little boy readily snuggled against her, putting his arms around her neck and letting his blue bunny hang behind her as he laid his cheek against the cool skin of her exposed neck. The young woman rubbed his back, smiling softly while approaching the booth. The elder man operating the game smiled and got up.

"Well hello there ma'am, does the little one want to play?" he asked while standing up and stretching with a good natured smile on his wrinkled face. Kaori smiled and looked to the shy little boy who had grabbed her kimono collar to help hide his face. The two adults laughed and she handed him two coins. He gave her six wood kunai and stepped to the side so she could face the targets.

"Six shots for the pretty girl, hit all the cans four times and win a prize!" the man said in a loud voice. Kaori threw two and missed all but three of the eight cans before she looked to Seiichi with pleading kitten eyes.

"Hey bunny would you help me? I'm not very good." She smiled softly at him and his eyes narrowed. The look he gave her told her that he saw through her little act but he still took a kunai from her hand and let her stand him on a stool. One, two, three, four perfect hits all in succession. The older man gaped as Kaori reached up and plucked a new baby blue bunny from the rack that Seiichi had pointed to.

"Is that kid a ninja?" the man bellowed, furious at the display of talent. The other patrons gaped as the little boy returned to his angel's arms. Kaori merely smiled as she set the child on the ground and gave him his new stuffed toy to match his old bunny.

"Nope, he is just a fast learner, thank you." She waved and took the boy's hand while he examined his new stuffed animal and compared it to his old one. He had such a serious expression on his face one would think he was trying to extract some complicated meaning from its button eyes.

Kaori smiled as the scent of lilacs and food pervaded the air. People were walking around in their spring kimonos with their friends, family and lovers. The spicy smell of food coupled with the sizzle of fryers surrounded them while colored lanterns hung above the street. Everything had a warm glow about it. Kaori couldn't help her smile as she saw people who usually wore a tired, worn look on their face relax and laugh while celebrating the arrival of spring. Her friends waved and cooed over shy little Seiichi as they passed but most had more important plans to attend to. A few stopped and talked to her and invited her to join them but she knew that Seiichi would get bored at a restaurant or bar. After biding her friends goodbye Kaori made her way to the center of town where dancers and performers paraded in the streets garbed in colorful costumes and masks. It was a beautiful sight to see.

Soon onlookers began to dance along with the performers and Kaori took Seiichi in her arms and swayed to the music. The boy blushed and laughed silently while she held his hand in the air and sang to him in her soft tone. A few single men noticed her and watched with a mixture of admiration and intimidation as the tall, intelligent and loving woman doted on the child as if she was his mother—for all they knew she was. Needless to say, she drew their attention more than the girl walking about in short and skimpy yukata, but none of the men dared approach her for a dance. Her significant other had made it clear whenever they were out how he felt about other men flirting with her and none of the civilian men dared risk their lives to try and sway her opinion. Of course that didn't stop some visitors to the town from asking to buy her a drink or attempt to win her a prize at a booth. She politely declined them and once little Seiichi hit one persistent man over the head with a stick he picked up, sending the offending man off with a triumphant smirk on his face. Once the man was gone Kaori laughed hard and patted Seiichi on the head for his excellent defensive skills before the pair moved off to a dango shop to get his favorite treat and to heat up with some tea. Seiichi was smiling more now, just a little turn of his lips, and the serious look was gone from his face when a little blonde girl asked to see his bunnies. Kaori smiled as the two children sat beside their respective chaperones and played together then returned to her tea. Everything was going so well, still, she wished Naruto could be there with her.

"Hey there babe, this seat taken?" a vein throbbed on her temple at the lecherous tone the man next to her used. The young woman closed her eyes and took a sip of her tea.

"Not unless the person sitting there is invisible." She retorted while eyeing Seiichi who was frowning at the man to her right. She heard the stool skid back and the man sat rather close to her. Seiichi rose from his seat on the ground and tugged on Kaori's kimono so she'd pick him up. The child gave the man beside them a death glare that would scare most grown men. The white haired man beside her only grinned maliciously in response. Kaori made a face. He had pointed teeth

"Your kid?" he asked, showcasing his unsettling maw. Kaori didn't like the malevolent aura he gave off and she protectively hugged Seiichi to her chest.

"No." she answered curtly while handing a stick of dango to the child. The man beside her snorted.

"Well then why do you have him when you could have a guy like me?" he asked haughtily while turning to face her. He was dressed in a dark cloak which contrasted against his white hair. He looked creepy. The vein throbbed more noticeably and her cheeks flamed with her rising anger. She _hated_ guys like him.

"Because he acts more like a man than you do." She brashly snapped before paying for the meal and exiting the open air shop with Seiichi. The man followed them out.

"I gotta admit that was a nice shot but I don't give up that easily." He drawled while stepping beside her. He was barely her height and looked skinny. The man gave her a slimy feeling.

"Go away." She said firmly to his face, her eyes blazing. The man chuckled and turned to face her, his violet eyes lighting with malice. With a firm shove he pushed her back into an alley and right into someone's _massive_ chest.

"I can't do that Ms. Hayashi." He growled in dark amusement. "You need to meet our leader."

Kaori gave him a look as if to ask 'are you loony?' The boy in her arms clenched his fist around the lapel of her kimono as she stood in the shadowy alley. She hadn't even noticed him corral her by its maw. Sensing her growing panic the shark toothed man chuckled as a feeling of dread overcame the girl.

"Come with us Ms Hayashi and nothing will happen that you'd regret." He purred as a large hand clamped down on her shoulder from behind. Emerald green eyes melted to a blue grey as she looked down on the shark-man with unmasked contempt and anger.

"And who exactly would be so interested in talking to me?" she asked lowly. Seiichi's weight seemed to grow along with the pain in her chest. These people were serious—they were killers. If they wanted her that was fine but she couldn't let anything happen to Seiichi: she'd never survive the guilt. He _had_ to live. He didn't deserve to die. Horror filled her heart as the man pulled out a small sword.

"That's none of your business right now." he snapped and the person behind her tightened their grip minutely on her shoulder. Kaori frowned at the ninja before her but kept her face calm as he continued. Surely someone could see them by now. She had seen some Konoha ninja earlier...

"If you don't come with us we will kill the kid and hang his body over the street." Her aggressor threatened.

The young woman paled and felt her stomach drop. Immediately her arms tightened on the boy in her embrace. This would not happen to him!

"You are pathetic to threaten a child in such a way. I will go only if he isn't harmed. He is mute so he can't tell anyone." Seiichi gaped and clutched her tight, mortified that she was willing to leave him. The white haired man frowned but shrugged.

"Fine, let the kid walk off and come with us. We won't kill him unless you try to escape."

Now Kaori may not have been a trained fighter or shinobi but she was no fool. She could _feel_ his lie and it made her furious. Her fingers curled around the cylindrical object tucked into her obi as the men stepped away as she turned to set the little boy down.

"Now sweetie I want you to go to your dad okay? I want you to hurry sweetie?" She hoped her hint was received. The boy looked mortified but nodded, hugging his new bunny tightly while holding out his old one, his favorite. Kaori felt tears sting her eyes. She couldn't fail him even if it killed her. She hoped Naruto and her family would understand.

Kaori smiled sadly and took the toy, tucking it in her obi while standing up right, shielding him with her body as the two nin stood behind her and to her side. Seiichi slowly walked to the opening of the doomed alley and cast a glance back at his angel surrounded by demons. One last, kind smile was directed at him before chaos erupted.

"RUN!" she screamed. The men lunged for her but fell right into her simple trap. Her right hand whipped out and let loose a spray of blinding mace, making the men stumble and fall. Seiichi took off and disappeared into the crowd so that not even the kunoichi on the building above them could locate him as she swooped in on the girl. Kaori was ready though, her instincts kicking in as adrenaline coursed through her veins. The kunoichi wasn't expecting the civilian girl to ferociously tackle her to the ground and ram her silk encased elbow into her nose, breaking it. Kaori then took off running in the opposite direction Seiichi did, screaming that Shinobi were trying to attack her. Civilians scattered, screaming in horror as the three ninja raced down the street and encircled the girl, their faces contorted with pain and anger. Ahead she could hear the shouts of one of the Konoha ninja. There was some hope!

The largest one caught her by her upper arms, causing her to cry out as his brute strength started crushing her limbs. The bloodied woman appeared behind Kaori and hit her sharply in the back of the head, causing her to slump against her captor lifelessly with a single name on her lips.

"Naruto…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

Seiichi ran as fast as his little legs could carry him as the town was caught in the flood of panic and terror. Shinobi had once again taken someone close to him and he could do nothing! Hot tears flowed down his face and he wiped them away with his hand. It did no good as his vision was blurred by the onslaught of despair.

_Let me out._ A deep, dulcet voice called in his ears. The boy looked around for the source of the voice but there was no one close enough to be speaking to him. His shoes clacked against the cobbles stones as he ran harder. The boy stumbled few times, earning some scrapes and bumps on his limbs but he kept running towards the cemetery with all of his might.

_"I want you to go to your dad…"_ he remembered her words so clearly; she must have meant the cemetery but why? His heart hurt so much; he should have stayed and tried to help her.

_Let me out and I'll find her._ The calm voice urged again and his vision faltered as something big and powerful tried to take over. Seiichi came to a stop, clutching his head and sobbing breathlessly. He wanted it all to end, he wanted his father back, and he wanted Kaori back. He wanted the voice and all of the Shinobi to go away. Suddenly he noticed two sandaled feet before him. The little boy looked up a tall body and shivered when he saw the head band on the man's forehead. Another ninja.

"Hey kiddo what's wrong?" The man asked. Seiichi's lip trembled and he fell back, shielding his face with his little arms as tears spilled. The Shinobi stepped forward to try to comfort the child. He knelt and reached out a hand but the child only whimpered and scooted back farther.

"Hey it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm from Konoha and it's my job to protect kids like you. Can I take you home?" The man smiled brightly at Seiichi but the boy was no longer listening. His mind had retracted from his body, leaving his body vulnerable and frozen as he battled with the presence calling for control. The adult male watched him with a worried expression before lifting the immobile child into his arms and heading into the town.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't decide if he was pleased or displeased with his team. They had brought the girl unconscious and she was developing large, hand shaped bruises on her arms and one at the back of her neck. His team did not fare much better than she did; having been outwitted by a single civilian girl they suffered her wrath. Jugo and Suigetsu tried to remain still as their eyes burned and blood still trickled from Moe's broken nose despite her attempt to heal it while on the run to camp. He couldn't believe such an unassuming girl had injured them so easily.

It was clear that his team was too weak to be of any use.

The Uchiha's eyes looked her over carefully as she lay sprawled on the floor before him. Her sky and gold colored kimono shimmered iridescently in the dull light of the single roomed house and gave her pale skin an ivory glow. Her short hair nearly melded with the dark wood as it formed a halo of auburn around her head. For some reason she made him think of a goddess her once saw on a tapestry at his uncle's house. He shook the though aside and the grimace returned to his face. It was apparent how completely vulnerable she was at his feet.

"Station regular guard shifts, I don't want anyone but Uzumaki coming near here. Do not fail me in this." He ordered without looking at his team. He didn't need to, for the threat in his voice told them that if they slipped up again they would die painfully. With a curt bow the three rouge ninja vanished from the house to perform their leader's will, leaving him to ponder the woman before him.

_What is it about her that got Uzumaki's attention?_ He wondered coldly while kneeling beside her head. She didn't seem particularly special or attractive and she certainly wasn't a shinobi. Although, he was rather impressed with what she did to his team. There was something strange about her, like a presence, but it wasn't significant. The corner of Sasuke's mouth curled in a smirk; could that blonde idiot be so foolish as to pursue some civilian? Cleary Naruto didn't understand power like he did.

The Uchiha male languidly laid his bare hand over her throat, curling his fingers around the soft, warm flesh of her neck. He could feel her pulse beat under his fingers, warm and alive. How easy it would be for him to snuff her life out with a firm squeeze. She could do nothing either; awake or not, for he was Sasuke Uchiha, the heir to the Uchiha legacy and Master of the Eternal Mangekyo. He would be the one to destroy Konoha and rebuild the clan to a greater glory. No one would stop him for there was no one left that could affect his dead heart.

The oil lamp in the corner flickered dimly, casting what was in its reach in warmth while the items still in shadow remained cold and dark. With his back turned to the light Sasuke appeared to be more like a demon than a human man as he loomed over the unconscious woman with dark eyes trained on her face. This was how hatred worked; innocents would always get in the way and suffer just like his brother and the children of the Uchiha clan who were ordered dead. The countless people he slaughtered trying to find his brother and then his last living family, murdered by his own design to try to bring Sasuke peace. It was slowly driving the young Uchiha mad just knowing the amount of death that surrounded him. The only color he saw now was revenge.

Pulling out of his trance Sasuke wedged his right arm under the woman's knees to pick her up when the long lost feeling of kimono silk and the memories accompanying it resurfaced in his mind. It blinded him as the images, scents and sounds assaulted his consciousness; his mother's spring and summer kimonos coupled with the scent of Jasmine and freshly cooked rice. His own navy blue kimono he wore as a child to festivals and family gatherings. His brother's royal purple and the dark teal of his father's haori colored his vision as their mumbled voices tickled his ears. He could remember all of years within a matter of seconds.

With a wild roar of agony he fell back onto the wood floor and knotted his fingers into his raven hair, pulling at it in an attempt to stop the painful memories. He writhed on the ground before turning blood red eyes to the unconscious form on the floor. _She_ was the cause of his pain.

In a blinding flash he was crouched over her body, his nose a hair's breathe from hers while his black bangs kissed her cheeks teasingly. His Sharingan spun furiously as he pressed the tip of a kunai just below her sternum, ready bypass the bone and impale her heart. He was so close to killing her, just a little nudge and she'd be dead.

Lavender lids fluttered and opened half way. Shock over came his face as her forest orbs widened and her pupils dilated as she took in her situation and the sharp feeling poking her through her kimono. The man above her tensed as her gaze traveled down to his hand, the weapon and then up to his face. She met his gaze with large eyes, afraid but unwilling to admit it as he gazed at her.

_Why can't I move!_ He roared in his mind. The arm holding the kunai shook, rattling the steel. The young woman kept her eyes on his as if she was daring him to kill her and watch the life drain from her eyes. Try as he might he just couldn't make that swift move to kill her!

"Grah!" he howled while throwing the kunai into the far wall with a 'thunk'. He was breathing hard, exhausted merely by the tirade of emotions that were coursing through him. He had not felt this much in years. His strong arm shook by her head as he supported himself above her.

Sasuke watched through tunnel vision as the girl gave him a sympathetic look. Her green eyes softened and her brows pulled up to make a little crinkle on her forehead. He _loathed_ the look she was giving him; he despised pity from anyone.

"Are you okay?" The sound of her small voice shattered the verbal silence of the room like glass, releasing the Uchiha male from his frozen body. His face contorted in a snarl and he slapped her hard across the face, earning a yelp and leaving a mark.

"Be quiet!" he hissed. To his shock her head whipped around and she returned the blow with a slightly lighter smack that stung his porcelain cheek.

"What the heck was that for?" she cried as he gaped like a fish out of water at her. Those previously soft eyes blazed like fire at him. He had never had someone stand up to him like that. "Get off me!" she yelled.

The Uchiha rose as gracefully as he could, trying to preserve some dignity after being slapped, and loomed over the young woman with murderous eyes. She held his gaze once again, preventing him from taking action against her. Slowly the girl pushed herself up to sit.

"Who are you?" she asked evenly and coldly. Sasuke's mouth twitched.

"That is not your concern. You are nothing but a tool to me; you are not worthy to know my name."

The girl's eyes narrowed at his biting comment. Her inner confidence was yelling at her to show that broody punk what she was made of. Luckily her common sense controlled her desire to smack him again if only to preserve her life.

"Well then _why_ am I here?" She asked icily while crossing her arms over her ruined kimono. Onyx eyes traveled her upright body more carefully than before and he noted that she did have a nice figure. Perhaps Naruto just wanted her for physical pleasure. Would he come for that alone?

"You will remain here unless I take you outside. Do not speak to anyone or try to escape; I have placed seals around the room to prevent that." Sasuke's low voice resonated through the room with deadly intent. Kaori felt incredibly small as he turned on her.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" she challenged before she could shut her mouth. Her mistake made the man's violent aura intensify.

"Do _not_ test my patience woman!" He snarled. The air crackled with his anger. A sharp wind flooded the room and stung at her face, causing Kaori to cringe away before she realized the man had vanished.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

Naruto's mind was working overtime as he walked through the glowing streets with the child limp in his arms. The little boy had passed out a few blocks back, just before Naruto came upon the chaotic mess the town had become. People were running everywhere screaming and talking about rouge shinobi invading. It made the Jounin frown for the possibility that foreign shinobi infiltrating Fire was a serious threat.

"Can you believe they just showed up and kidnapped that girl?" a woman whispered from the side of a store. The man beside her nodded seriously.

"That was the girl who has dating a shinobi from Konoha; don't suppose that was why they grabbed her."

Naruto froze. They couldn't possibly be talking about Kaori could they?

"Excuse me." He said while approaching the couple. Immediately they glared at him and the woman turned her back on Naruto. The blonde looked to the man with serious cerulean eyes. He needed to know. "Can you tell me what happened?"

The burly man scoffed. "What kind of ninja are you? There were _three_ rouges in the village not twenty minutes ago and they kidnapped or maybe killed a girl. They ran off with her into the woods."

Naruto stiffened, his whole body tensed as anxiety gnawed at his insides. "Who was she?" he choked out. The woman turned her head to look at him.

"Kaori Hayashi." She whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

Naruto looked over the two Anbu teams and a team of Jounin with grave eyes. Every man and woman in the make-shift situation room knew how serious this mission was. Their sources told them that Team Taka was responsible for the abduction and that they were most likely still in the area. This was their chance to take out a dangerous enemy. The next Hokage presented a formidable figure amongst even Konoha's best shinobi with his fierce stance and dark expression. All of those in the room greatly respected and trusted the young jounin for all he had done for them and the village. Naruto meant for the fourth war to end and for peace to come to the world; the cycle of killing had to end and they'd start tonight with Sasuke.

"We all know who we are dealing with; Sasuke and his team are ruthless and will not hesitate to kill you. I do not want to lose anyone and I'd like team Taka captured alive. However, this is a rescue mission for Kaori Hayashi first and foremost, here is her picture." He handed each of the team leaders a picture of Kaori. "Find her and keep her safe, I will take care of Sasuke."

"Hai, Namikaze-san." They said in unison. The blonde nodded and attached his arm braces with a few clicks.

"We will converge on this area in uniform patterns. If confronted by Sasuke do not make eye contact and alert me immediately. Only engage if Kaori is there and remove her immediately from the battle. She is a top priority, understood?"

"Hai, Namikaze-san."

Naruto nodded and tightened his head band before looking over the crowd in the small room.

"Go."

Only four were left as the Anbu dispersed. Sai, Tenten, Ino and Rock Lee remained. The little boy Naruto had found was in the corner being taken care of by Shizune and another medic.

"Naruto, are you sure this was Sasuke?" Ino asked as she crossed her arms. Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"He sent a calling card." He replied while holding up a scrap of paper with the Uchiha clan symbol etched onto it with blood. The blonde woman recoiled and lowered her gaze.

"This is very serious; Sasuke means to destroy our home and us along with it. He has lost his mind and nothing we do can bring him back." Naruto said solemnly. The remnants of the Konoha eleven stared in shock.

"You mean you've given up on him?" Rock Lee asked. Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and shut his eyes. He didn't want to think about that.

"Sasuke is lost; all he wants is his revenge and he will do anything to get it, even if he has to kill all of us." Ocean blue eyes reappeared and steeled themselves against his comrades. "We must be strong and stay together because he is a man with nothing but hate to fuel his actions. We have friends and family, people we love and that gives us more strength than he could ever posses."

The others merely nodded. Things must have been pretty bad for Naruto to give up on Sasuke.

"You really like this girl don't you?" Tenten asked softly. Naruto's eyes flashed with pain and love as he remembered that Kaori was counting on him to save her. The blonde nodded and smiled softly.

"She is very special to me."

Sai smirked and Ino grinned.

"I'm glad you got over Forehead, she was giving you the runaround." Ino said while punching her future Hokage in the arm and getting him to smile weakly. "Now let's go get your girl back and kick Sasuke's butt!"

* * *

"_Foolish boy, you let the girl get to you as if you were a hormone crazed teenager._" Sasuke cringed at the taunting voice in his head as he walked towards the lake.

"I had everything under control, Naruto will be here soon and I can finish him off." He retorted. A ghostly chuckle pervaded the air around him.

_"You mean _we_, you couldn't handle the Kyuubi on your own even with the Eternal Mangekyo."_ Sasuke grimaced and clawed at the right side of his face with his nails.

"I can handle it! The dobe won't beat me."

_"You're too cocky, I've battle his father and I made the mistake of being too confident. The boy may not be a genius but he is fierce and has the nine tails on his side."_ The voice responded. By now Sasuke had exited the looming maples and oaks and stood at the edge of a pristine lake. The far end was accented by a rushing waterfall that sent ripples out to lick at the shore. Sasuke surveyed the scene before approaching the sandy beach.

_"Sasuke, look at me."_ The voice called. The raven haired man stood at the edge of the water and looked down. Reflected back at him was an orange swirled mask framed by messy black hair. A hollow laugh reached his ears.

_"What an obedient boy, always following orders."_ Tobi teased. _"You're nothing without me boy, why don't you be more appreciative?"_ Sasuke's fists clenched as the single Sharingan eye spun at him.

"I will be free of you." He promised. The man cackled.

_"You? Ha! You are weak! You always have been easy to manipulate, anyone could see that. That girl controls you like a puppy and she wasn't even conscious!"_ Sasuke growled as the red eye focused on him. _"Just do as I say and you'll be free to rebuild the clan how we wish it. You'll be legendary!"_

"I'm a puppet." Sasuke hissed. The man continued to laugh.

_"Smart boy, it's a good thing you weren't more like your brother; he had been able to resist me. You are just too easy to use though, hardly a challenge."_ The masked man howled with malice and Sasuke pulled away from the water's edge and returned to the forest.

"Once Konoha is gone I will get rid of you too." He promised.

* * *

Kaori shivered as she huddled in the center of the practically broken bed. The room was cold and there was nothing more than a thin blanket and her kimono to shield herself from the chilly air of the room. The wind made the walls creak and she could feel a draft coming from somewhere. It had been a few hours since that creepy pale man had slapped and yelled at her and she was getting worried. What did he want her for? It wasn't like she had any sway in the shinobi world…

_Oh crap._ Realization hit her like a pile of bricks. She was in a relationship with Naruto and he was from Konoha, heck he was going to be the next Hokage!

"I am so stupid, I should have guessed." She mumbled while shivering more violently. The simple wooden room smelt like mold and rotten, wet lumber. It left the frigid air musty and miserable. And she was tired. It must have been twelve by now and she had no clue if Seiichi got away okay. She hoped that luck was on his side and he was safe. Tears came to her eyes at the thought of his life ending because of her; she would never forgive herself for not being able to protect him.

The door banged open loudly, making her jump and look to where a cloaked figure stood. She stiffened as the pale man walked in and shut the door, his broad back towards her as he went to the table with the lamp. She tried to remain quiet and motionless so as not to draw his attention. Kaori should have known she could never trust her luck when she needed it.

"Achoo!" she sneezed loudly and toppled over the bed and onto the floor in a comical fashion. The man dropped a satchel onto the table before looking at her from over his shoulder.

"Tch." He snorted before making his way to her tangled form. Kaori struggled futilely against the blanket and kimono entangling her legs before the raven haired man appeared above, looking down at her with a smug expression. She pouted and turned to ignore him while tugging at her kimono.

Suddenly a pair of strong but icy hands grasped her under her arms and lifted her back up onto the creaky bed. The man then proceeded to untangle her from the blanket and set his cloak over her shoulders.

"Are you always so clumsy?" he growled while he pulled the blanket from under her legs, sending her sprawling back onto the bed with a loud 'ooaf!' He smiled darkly as she glared up at him.

"Stop making fun of me, I can't even feel my toes anymore!" she wailed. The Uchiha's smirk grew as his hand slapped onto her ankle. A dainty blush colored her cheeks and he tugged on her leg.

"Come over here then." He purred with a wicked smile. Kaori's vein throbbed and she pushed herself up on her forearms.

"I'd rather freeze." She retorted sourly. With a solid kick to his _very firm_ abdominals she freed her leg and curled up against the wall defensively just in case he tried something. The man just smirked and tossed the blanket at her before returning to the other side of the room. He sat down on the chair and leant his chin on the heel of his hand. Endless pools of black bored into Kaori's head, making her wish she could blend into the wall or hide. He kept staring at her in silence for what seemed like hours with the same blank expression. Kaori swore he'd drive her up the wall.

"Is there something on my face?" she snapped. His lip curled into a half smirk.

"Yes." He said smugly. She pouted and pulled his cloak over her head. His clothes smelled like water and pine and it made her nose crinkle. She curled up on herself and shivered, his cloak provided minimal warmth and it was getting colder by the minute.

"So why are you with Uzumaki?" the question startled her and made her peek out from underneath the cloak. Why did he care?

_Oh he must be Sasuke! The kid with duck butt hair… oh, better not tell him that…_ Kaori hid her smile behind her hand as she chuckled. The man's eyes narrowed.

"Well?" he pressed. Kaori pulled the cloak around her face and curled her knees towards her body, grey green eyes trained on the man across from her.

"Because he is a wonderful man who makes me laugh. Plus I think he is very sexy. What's it to you _Sasuke_? Are you jealous of Naruto?" She felt giddy as his eyes widened and he sat up in his seat. The Uchiha male eyed her carefully before resting his elbows on his knees and hiding his mouth and chin behind interlocking fingers.

"Are you aware of what Konoha did to me? Could you possibly know the horrors I have seen at the hands of _that_ place?" he snarled. Kaori's face grew serious and her mouth turned in a frown.

"I am aware of what happened, Naruto told me about you." She tilted her head to the side and gave him a soft look. "He really loves you, like a brother. He has never given up on you since you left."

Sasuke's brows furrowed. "He is a fool. He believes in foolish ideals and let's himself be used by those around him."

"And you are ruled by your need for revenge." She countered. "Naruto fights for others while you only seek to continue the circle of hate." She got up from the bed and stood to her full height. Her kimono was askew and falling half off one shoulder but she didn't care; she had a point to make. "If you get your revenge how many will you kill? How many children will you orphan and send into the same pit of despair you are in?" her tone grew harsh and rose in volume. The Uchiha remained focused on her as she continued. "What will you accomplish? Did you brother want this?"

"ENOUGH!" he roared. Kaori gasped. His hand constricted around her throat as he materialized in front of her. "You have no idea what he wanted." He hissed in her ear. Kaori's small hand clamped around his wrist and she looked up to meet his gaze.

"Naruto understood… your brother's love of his village..." she gasped and felt her head swim. "He loved the people… there will always be those who seek to cause pain but there has to be those who are willing to stop them!" her wide eyed gaze met his with pleading. "Who are you then? The murder or the defender?"

Sasuke's fury gradually subsided and he loosened his grip on her pale neck. She pulled away slowly, rubbing her throat and coughing. The raven haired man back off slightly as she struggled to sooth her reddening skin.

"Don't you understand what he is? He is not a hero. He is no better than me: he has killed."

The girl let out a cold laugh. "Did you think I am dating him because he is a shinobi? Do you think I am so shallow as to only want him because of his status? I am with Naruto because of _who_ he is, not his profession. There will always be death and I cannot change that but Naruto is trying to bring peace. Why can't you see that what you're doing will only hurt more people?"

"Be silent. You know nothing, I will never return to Konoha; that is impossible now." He snapped while turning for the door. He reached it and almost missed her last whispered words.

"I believe you can."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

The crackle of the radio disturbed the silence of the dark forest alerting the team of five and calling for them to be silent and listen. _"Anbu Team Four reporting: Team Taka is hiding out four miles north of your position. There are two visible guards outside a small building and perhaps a third hidden. No sign of the Uchiha or Miss Hayashi. How do we proceed?"_ Naruto pressed the ear bud closer and narrowed his eyes.

"Wait for my team and Team Three to arrive. Proceed with surveillance but if you see Kaori engage and retrieve. Contact the other team and converge on all sides; do not let any of Team Taka escape."

_"Hai, Namikaze-sama."_ The radio clicked off and Naruto motioned to his team to move out. The four jounin vanished north as Naruto opened his scroll over the tick branch he perched on. Cool silver light fell down upon Naruto like petals from the full moon that peeked down through the foliage of the trees, illuminating his summoning scroll. He made a hand sign and touched the paper.

"Shima." He called and with a poof of smoke a small female toad appeared.

"Hai Naruto-kun?" she said sweetly. Naruto remained serious and the toad's face mimicked his expression as she registered the look he gave her.

"I need you to tell Gamabunta that I will be battling Sasuke soon and that he should be prepared." The shinobi male spoke in a grave tone and Shima's eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Prepared for what, exactly?" she asked. She knew that tone; it was the tone he used whenever a situation was becoming dire, his father had the same quality to his voice whenever Kushina or the village was in danger. Naruto just stared at her with a grave look about him and the old toad sage sighed. Whatever it was she could not dissuade him from his decided path.

"Be careful Naruto, you still have many things to accomplish and the Great Toad Sage would be upset if you died because of the Uchiha brat." She warned before vanishing. Naruto shut his scroll swiftly and replaced it on his back, his mouth set in a grimace. This time either he or Sasuke would fall and he had so much more to live for than Sasuke.

Konoha's Orange Hokage took off into the trees at a quick pace, one to rival most Anbu members thanks to his father's speed techniques. He should have thought to but the mark on Kaori in case she needed help, it would certainly reduce travel time. Then again she may not like having him pop in next to her at random times like if she was showering…

Naruto paused on a branch as heat flooded his face. What a time for an image of a nearly naked Kaori to enter his mind! Jiraiya had rubbed off a little too much on him.

_"Naruto," Kaori smiled as she came up behind him and pressed her cheek to his. "Be more careful okay? I don't want to see any more bruises on you when you come back to see me." He smiled softly at her mothering tone and looked at his freshly bandaged hand, the product of her caring touch. He turned back to her softly blushing face and entangled his fingers in her soft, apple scented hair._

_"I'll try, don't worry too much though, if the Hokage can't take a punch or two in training then how can he protect his girlfriend or his country?" Kaori smiled at his cocky grin and kissed his nose. A ferocious blush decorated her face as she did._

_"That's my man, hm? Just be more careful next time." He grinned and pulled her in for a sweet kiss on the lips._

_"Hai."_

Naruto open his sapphire eyes which had closed at the memory of their last kiss. Be careful she said. How careful could a shinobi ever be in this world? With the war, rouges and the threat of traitors he really wasn't destined to live a long life. Kaori had a good chance of reaching old age because she was a civilian but Naruto, despite his immense power, would surely be killed in battle like his father and mother before him. That was the way of the shinobi life after all.

But that didn't mean he didn't want to live a full life and hopefully Kaori would still be a part of it when this was over.

Naruto took off again at a breakneck pace; he knew Sasuke was waiting for him along his route so he would not see Kaori until after the battle. He would have preferred to be in the rescue party so he could make sure she was safe and alive but surely two Anbu teams and Team Ino could handle her rescue. Shizune would arrive soon enough in case Kaori needed medical attention and would keep her safe. The young man clenched his jaw at the thought of Kaori being hurt by his old teammate. If it came down to it he'd protect her life rather than try to bring Sasuke back.

A shadowy silhouette flashed by him and Naruto dropped from the branch just in time to miss the blade that sliced the air where his head had been. While falling he made several hand seals and two clones appeared and chased after the blur while he landed on the forest floor without stirring a leaf.

"Sasuke!" he hissed angrily. His clones landed above him as the shadowy figure materialized on the branch across from them, a menacing presence in the usually calm woodland.

"I am surprised you figured it out, you even sent away those idiots before I got here." The shadow commented in a deep tone. He had changed so much. Naruto leapt up into the canopy and drew his Wind Katana, a gift from his friend Gaara, and prepared for the inevitable.

"You shouldn't have come back to Fire."

Sasuke chortled loudly, his voice cracking as he titled his head back as if to howl at the moon. "Oh, don't you want to try and convince me to return?"

Sasuke was not anticipating the sudden attack Naruto unleashed upon him and it earned him a good strike to the jaw. Naruto followed through with a swipe of his sword at Sasuke's neck, barely nicking the skin and drawing blood. The Uchiha's sharingan spun to catch up with the blonde's lightening fast movements.

They disengaged only to convene again, swords ringing into the night as Sasuke retreated towards the large field where their battle was intended to take place. Each blow dealt and taken jarred them to the bone as they danced through the forest. Sasuke had not anticipated Naruto's massive jump in skill and power but he did not want to rely on Tobi's jutsu yet. He let loose several fire balls which Naruto dodged with ease and without so much as a mark. The Jinjuriki retaliated with a series of explosive shurkien aimed with potent accuracy. Sasuke flipped away only to miss a kick to his head by a surprise clone. Naruto had become much more adept with his fighting style in their years apart.

"Where is all of your big talk of power Sasuke?"Naruto asked evenly as he flash-stepped towards the Uchiha. Their swords clashed. "Didn't you do this to kill me and start your murder spree on our home?"

Sasuke grimaced, his nose crinkling like a wolf's as he struck at his old teammate with as much force as he had. They broke through the trees and took up position opposite each other in the massive clearing. A large river ran to the left and there were boulders to the right. It was the perfect place for their final battle.

"To the death." Sasuke said while raising his blade. Naruto kept his freely at his side.

"I will not hold back." Naruto reminded him resolutely. Sasuke grinned manically as his eyes turned a fierce red with the tomoe spinning like wild. The sounds of clashing steel and the rumbles of summons pervaded the once quiet forest as their great face off began.

* * *

"Shizune-san are you leaving?" the female nurse asked as the slightly older woman put on her medic's pack. Shizune nodded her head while looking over a few provisions.

"Yes, I'm just going to check up on the child and then rejoin Team Ino. When we are done we will return in case anyone needs medical attention. You should get a few more nurses just in case." The brunette turned to go to the small hospital room down the hall where the boy had been laid after her treatment for shock. He had not woken or responded but he seemed to be dreaming and his vitals were normal. They still hadn't found his parents yet.

"Eh?" she looked around the small room, searching for the child who was not occupying the perfectly made bed. "Hey, Harumi where is he?" the civilian nurse rushed in and blinked.

"I-I don't know… look, the window is open!" she cried in shock.

Shizune's face grew somber as she walked to the open window adjacent to the bed. _There is no way that he got out and I didn't sense a chakra signature._ She thought while running her hand over the window sill and over a very large, man sized foot print. This was bad but she didn't have time to find him now.

_The child will have to wait; there are too many lives at stake now if Naruto gets killed._

* * *

The trees were mere brown and green blurs as Team Taka raced through the brush towards the west with their captive secured in the arms of their largest associate. The Anbu teams were sneaking up on clones back at their base and the team was regrouping with their leader after having been found out. Suigetsu and Moe ran ahead and behind Jugo as convoys just in case someone tried to snatch their hostage who was their only bargaining tool. The young woman shivered in the mid spring night, it was cold and made all the worse by the ferocious speeds at which her captors traveled. Motion sickness threatened to overtake her as she curled against the massive man carrying her. He must have noticed her discomfort because he worked to keep from jostling her as much every time he touched down on a branch.

It was rather sweet.

"Sasuke must be up here farther with Uzumaki." She thought she heard the white haired man, Suigetsu, whisper. The frowning green haired girl glanced back at her and snorted.

"Why do we still have her around? Shouldn't we just kill her?" She snarled.

"You'd like that wouldn't you? She isn't here for Sasuke's entertainment so relax, you can go proffer yourself to him later but right now she still might be useful with the Anbu on our tails." Suigetsu snarled and the woman recoiled. Kaori shut her eyes as the flying colors sent her head spinning. What was she going to do? If Naruto and Sasuke were battling… she had heard stories of the destruction shinobi left from their battles and death was nearly always a part of it.

"How much farther?" she vaguely heard the man carrying her ask. He seemed surprisingly nice. He actually knocked when he came to get her from the room and offered to carry her in his arms than Suigetsu's proposed way of over the shoulder and unconscious. Over all she like Jugo a lot more than the others because he just seemed like a really nice person.

_A nice person… definitely made a bad choice in friends…_ she thought.

"A few minutes-" Suigetsu was cut off as a massive explosion rocked the earth and illuminated the sky with fire and smoke. Kaori gasped as she peered up through the trees to see two great shadows appear against the cloud of smoke.

"Those were summons!" Moe gasped.

"This is going bad; I would have thought Sasuke would have killed Uzumaki by now." Kaori paled at his words; was Sasuke _that_ good? No, Naruto was supposed to become Hokage and she knew that Hokages had to be at the top of their game to secure that position. Fear gripped her nonetheless and she wished for nothing more than for Naruto to be safe.

"Let's get moving, we need to be there in case Sasuke needs our help!" the woman declared. Kaori's eyebrow twitched as she was launched in to the air and back into the turbulent throws of running. The sounds of battle grew more steadily in volume and frequency and it sent her stomach into knots. As long as there were sound of fighting Naruto had to be alive, it was when it stopped that she would panic.

"Look!" the group stopped on a rock that protruded into the trees and peeked over the side. Jugo let Kaori down, careful not to step on her Kimono as he let her peek over the side with him.

"Keep a hold on her." The white haired man warned as he crouched to her right. Kaori tensed as a thick arm wrapped around her waist and held her close. Jugo kept his eyes focused on the battle but she was sure he was blushing as much as she was.

"There is Sasuke!" the woman whispered. Kaori squinted and saw the black haired man on the ground surrounded by a mass of orange and black. Why were there so many Narutos? She'd have to ask him about that later.

Lightening struck the scene and several of the Narutos went up in smoke but almost as soon as the bolt dissipated a blue glow came from the many copies of Naruto. It was a soothing color, the color of chakra but it ended up causing a massive crater when it struck the Uchiha. Kaori edged forward on the rock, wanting desperately to go help when she suddenly felt something cold biting into her neck. She looked down and to the right. Suigetsu was looking at her seriously with a kunai at her throat.

"I will cut your throat if you try anything." He growled. Kaori scowled and looked back to the scene. Things were happening so quickly that she could only see the sparks from their swords as they darted through the air at blinding speeds. Things were getting dire and the shinobi around her were on edge.

"Both of them or bleeding a lot but I think Sasuke is more hurt than Naruto." Suigetsu said lowly. Moe shifted.

"Sasuke won't lose, he can't!" she whined. Kaori bit her lip as a sharp wind hit them, a product of the fierce battle ground. Her sky colored sleeve blew back and she looked down at the movement and flash of the cloth. No, she couldn't do that…

The young woman's brows furrowed and her face contorted into a scowl as she examined her now visible left wrist. It would be dangerous if she tried to use it.

Kaori looked back to the battle. No one was going to come between them but she couldn't let two ex-best friends kill each other, nor would she lose Naruto to a psychotic maniac. Besides, there was still some good intention left in Sasuke and she had to make sure Naruto saw it too. She looked down at the ornate Henna tattoo adorning her wrist. It had been an experiment based on her studies of the Husani Era but she knew that if she had copied the tattoo wrong it could spell disaster for her, perhaps death.

Determination filled her marbled sea eyes as she looked back up at the fierce combat the two shinobi were engaged in, a fight to the death. It was decided; she was willing to take that chance for Naruto and Sasuke.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

Kaori's eyes flicked from the demolished field to her tattooed wrist as she traced the symbols and connecting designs with a familiar touch. Everything seemed to be there from her last experiment but that was such a small trial that she had no idea what her new markings would allow her to do.

_I hope this stalls them long enough to hear sense; I doubt I could knock out Sasuke and survive it. Damn why did I put studying off!?_ She scolded herself as she mentally went over the words of Husani that she had memorized weeks before. Her captors were oblivious to her doings although she too was unaware of the kunai drawing blood on her creamy neck. Suigetsu threw her a glance and his eyes widened at what he saw. When did she get so much chakra?!

"HIKARI!" Kaori cried while raising her left palm in the air, drawing the team's attention and effectively blinding them as the Henna tattoos shone with a radiant, bright pink light. Jugo let go of her waist in order to shield his blind eyes and Suigetsu rolled away and into Moe who was screaming in terror. Kaori hiked up her kimono, splitting it along her legs as she ran over the edge of the rock and slid down its face, her gaze trained on the oblivious fighters. It was getting worse by the minute, lightening crackled and that strange blue light had grown into a massive ball of swirling chakra. Rocks and debris flew past and hit her at times from the ferocity of their battle. She had to hurry.

Her calloused little feet meet the moist earth silently and she absorbed her fall more gracefully than she expected. Adrenaline rushed her system like electricity through a cord and sent her heart racing. Her vision narrowed so she could only see the two shinobi running to engage again. She was still several yards away but her feet pounded the ground furiously as she grew closer.

"Kabe!" she screamed while simultaneously digging her heels into the upturned soil, bracing herself as she thrust her left arm out and secured it with her right. The tattoos shone with more intensity and she was pushed back slowly as a pink orb began to bubble into existence near the center of her palm. It felt hot and pulsated along with her heartbeat. Without warning it shot forward with a vibrant blast and impacted the ground right before the Naruto and Sasuke would have collided and the shockwave hurled both parties back and into the earth. A massive translucent pink wall formed from an immense fissure in the ground and continued high into the heavens until it vanished from sight, preventing either man from jumping it. The edges were narrow yet wide enough to stop them from trying to run around before she spoke.

Something bubbled in Kaori's throat and dribbled down her nose. She coughed violently and hung her head, watching vibrant red liquid spill from her lips and onto her chest and kimono. The heavy, hot taste of iron muddled her senses and made her stumble but she refused to fall.

_Damn it… that was too much._ She thought while turning her head up from the nauseating blood and to the men. Two pairs of clashing eyes, brilliant sky and dark midnight gazed at her in horror and shock as she stood up a little straighter, her glowing arm shaking as she maintained the barrier between them. Kaori forced a smile as she looked at the opposing sides.

"What are you two doing?" She asked softly in a meek voice. "Weren't you both friends at one time? Were you not brothers?" She saw Sasuke's eyes widen and turned to face him. The red was gone from his iris and once again she saw the goodness in him that so desperately wanted out. His dark orbs pleaded for help. Opposite him Naruto could only gape and abhor at what was happening to his lover; he wanted so desperately to shelter her and save her but Team Taka were recovering behind her and would definitely get to her before he could. His cobalt eyes met her sad and apologetic gaze. A soft smile spread across her blood painted lips.

"Don't give up on Sasuke; he really wants to come home. He still needs you and everyone from Konoha to help him see that." She said softly as more ruby red liquid trickled down her chin. Her bright eyes fluttered and she stumbled to the side, the wall flickered slightly as she did. She couldn't hold it for much longer.

Sasuke watched with awe as the seemingly common civilian withstood the pain and blood pouring from her mouth a nose long enough to try and stop them and reason with them. His inner self, the boy who wanted happiness pleaded to run to her and embrace her, thank her for not giving up like so many had. Tobi and his dark side argued to kill her and flee the scene so he could prepare and attack Naruto and Konoha again and again until either he or they were gone.

Sasuke held his face with a rigid hand, clawing at his skin as if it was suffocating him. The headaches were getting worse as the voices battled within his brain, trying to attain dominance. A shadow flickered in the shadows of the forest to his left and he blanched. It couldn't be…

The wall shattered loudly, resembling glass breaking. As the shards fell they dwindled into tiny, glistening droplets of pink diamond dew that settled on everything around it as a fine mist. Before Kaori even began her collapse to the ground both Naruto and Sasuke were in motion, but in completely opposite directions. Naruto sent kunai over Kaori's head, scattering Team Taka like birds as a team of Anbu broke through the trees and chased them into the woods. Meanwhile, Sasuke darted off over the river with a ghost on his heels; his eyes bulging from their sockets for the horror that gripped him. He could not stop for anything now; not even for his team or the possibly dead woman who had pleading for his life. His heart throbbed at the thought of being the cause of her death; she didn't deserve it. A glimmer of moisture escaped his eye as he vanished into the dark.

Naruto caught Kaori's limp body in his arms, tears in his eyes as her head lulled to the side. His fingers felt her slick, warm blood as he searched for her pulse. Within seconds Shizune emerged from the shadows to Kaori's side and immediately began to establish the cause of the blood loss around her heart. Her hands glowed with a calming blue hue as Naruto glanced from Kaori's heart to her face with worry despite his own massive wounds. The medic sighed in relief.

"Just a ruptured vein in her neck, not too bad but it was close to a chakra gate. I thought she was just a civilian but that shield… I've never seen anything like it before." She said in total awe.

Naruto turned an earnest face to Kaori who was still pale and unconscious with the lower half of her face masked in red. Her eyes fluttered slightly and she shifted in his tender hold, curling in against his radiating and familiar heat. When she opened her tired but beautiful marbled orbs to the world all she could see was orange, black and the entrancing cerulean shine of her love's expressive eyes. He had blood running down his tan face and numerous lacerations and injuries littered his body but he still smiled cheekily at her, completely disregarding his own pain to make sure she was all right.

"That was stupid." He murmured softly as Shizune tended to Kaori's scratched neck. The young woman laughed weakly, happy to be with Naruto. He always made her feel so safe.

"Perhaps but it worked didn't it?"

She looked uncertain, perhaps afraid that he had killed Sasuke when she blacked out. The young man nodded in response to her pleading eyes. "We will talk about Sasuke later; I want to make sure you're okay." Kaori nodded and reached up with her hand to dab some blood from her mouth and cough up some more onto the grass beside her. Naruto helped her sit on Shizune's command and the medic kunoichi smirked knowingly at Kaori.

"You're fine now but you lost a quite a bit of blood so don't stand or do anything strenuous, once Naruto is healed enough to travel we will return to Akemo and then proceed to Konoha for a follow up." A crowd began to form around them as team Ino appeared along with a guard team of Anbu to protect their soon-to-be Hokage in case Sasuke returned. Ino stepped forward as Shizune removed Naruto's shirt to heal a stab to the side and set to removing a kunai from his back.

"Yo, Naruto are we going after Sasuke?" she asked. Naruto looked off in the direction where the Uchiha had run with a distant, glassy look to his eyes.

"He will be out of reach by now and unstable, send a few Anbu with Lee to see if there is a trail or if he succumbs to his injuries but do not engage in combat. If you find nothing in an hour return to Akemo Town. Understood?"

"Hai Namikaze-san!" the selected group said in unison before taking to the trees. A man in Anbu gear broke from the perimeter group and approached Kaori as she tried to keep her eyes open and on Naruto as shards of wood and kunai were painfully removed. The man knelt behind her, surprising her as his large hands settled on her shoulders and leaned her back to lie on his lap. He was wearing a monkey mask and had a blue scarf around his neck.

"Just lie down and we'll take care of you." He assured her in a kind tone. Kaori smiled softly and looked to her left where Naruto was lying in the grass, looking at the man who held her head on his knees before glancing at her. A wide white smile broke on his face as she reached over and ran her thumb over his cheek affectionately. Words were not needed as he held her hand to his face and nuzzled her palm. They never ceased their contact until Naruto's bleeding was stopped and he was hoisted onto a very large Anbu nin's back while the man who had helped Kaori lifted her onto his back and used his scarf to keep her body tied to his.

"Let me know if you don't feel well and I'll slow down." He said while turning half way to look at her through the slits in his mask. Kaori awkwardly rested her head on his shoulder.

"Can you run by Naruto?" she whispered while looking at the slumped form of the orange Hokage with anxiety and distress. The man positioned her a little better on his back and moved near his teammate and former sensei.

"Naruto?" she called. He cracked an eye and smiled.

"Sorry, I'm exhausted." He confessed. Kaori smiled.

"It's okay, but try to stay awake in case you have a concussion." She advised, as if Shizune had not already told him. He laughed slightly but let his eyes run over her face. It was so good to see her again.

_I will never let this happen to you again, I promise you that._ He vowed.

* * *

Sasuke gasped for breath as the ghostly shadow ran circles around him. His eyes flashed wildly as he tried to compensate for his wounds and panic.

"COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF!" he roared while slicing through an entire tree, sending it crashing. The shadow landed above him and red eyes glowered down on the pale and damaged Uchiha.

"Foolish little brother," a deep voice chastised. Sasuke's breath caught as the sharingan that had haunted him for year pierced him through and through.

"No, you're dead… YOU'RE DEAD!" he launched himself at the shadow of his brother but missed and plummeted to the ground after a firm, rigid hand clamped down on his ankle and broke it. Sasuke felt tears spill as he look up at the hideous phantom that tormented him.

"You have fallen so far Sasuke," The spirit murmured from where he stood on a thick, rotten branch. He wore no cloak that Sasuke could see; in fact he seemed to be made of all shadow and only his ruby eyes showed color or depth. The breeze stirred his long hair and made Sasuke shudder as the smell of death rushed his senses.

"Look at you," The tall figure continued. "Trying to kill those who love you; you are throwing away something I never had. You think you are avenging me but this is not what I wanted; I wanted you to be happy after my death so you could live a life I never did."

Sasuke's lips quivered as tears poured down his face. He wanted to break down and sob, curl into a ball and hide from everything. He wanted everything to go back to normal, he wanted his parents, his brother, his friends, _everything._ An anguished cry broke through the silent woods as Sasuke held his head. Tobi was screaming to get out.

"My brother, I did everything for you. I will admit I did not plan it correctly or it would never have led up to this." He dropped to the forest floor and approached the crumpled form of his little brother silently. "I will fix this though and let you live the life you always deserved." His Sharingan spun and morphed into the Mangekyo, trapping Sasuke and preventing Tobi from taking over his shattered mind. As Sasuke's eyes grew glossy and blank the shadow knelt and put a hand on his bloody chest.

"Eternal Soul Seal." He murmured and a series of circular seals spread across the pale skin. Tobi howled angrily as he was severed from Sasuke's mind and the younger brother slipped into a deep sleep. Itachi stood in a swift motion.

"This will only last until you are strong enough to battle Tobi yourself and win." His eyes grew heavy. "You should listen to Kaori; she will help you recover from what I and others have done to you."

The shadow melted away and only two bodies were left in the small space in the forest, waiting to be found.

* * *

"Look, there's Sasuke." Moe said as she and her team dropped from the canopy. Their team leader appeared to be sleeping but did not rouse no matter how hard they shook him. Suigetsu surveyed the area for the cause of his leader's unconscious state. His sharp eyes noticed a small body lying face down in the grass. They didn't have time to worry about the tiny person though; Anbu was closing in.

"Jugo get Sasuke, Moe make sure he doesn't bleed out, we need to make it across the border before Anbu find us." His team nodded and Jugo swung their half-healed boss onto his massive shoulder as Moe checked him for more serious injuries while stopping the major bleeding. Soon they were off and gone two minutes before Anbu touched down and came upon the scene.

"Hey, Boar," one woman called. Her dark hair fluttered around her as she knelt over a body. "There is an unconscious child here."

The Boar looked to Rock Lee who was examining the pool of blood and the body print in the grass. The bug eyed man nodded.

"Sasuke was here but he was unconscious. The foot prints suggest his team retrieved him but that's all." the team knew that they were getting dangerously close to an enemy outpost and could not risk a confrontation. The team gathered around the black haired child.

"Could he be from a rival country?" one asked. The woman picked him up and secured him in her cloak.

"We should take him back to Akemo Town for medical attention. If he is from another country we will return him later. He is too young to be a serious threat."

The shinobi nodded and the Boar left a mark on the tree in case they needed to find the scene later before they dashed off towards the civilian town to report. A child next to an S-ranked missing ninja, it was certainly and strange find indeed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

The Konoha hospital was doing much better than the last time Sakura had been there almost a year since she was within its walls as a medic. She liked how much it had improved and that there were many trained doctors and nurses running the place. Shizune had done an excellent job getting the place set up to be one of the best medical facilities in the shinobi world.

_My first day back and already Tsunade has me working._ She complained in her head while putting on her medic pouch and a coat from the closet. Lee was her first patient for the day; he had gotten a good fracture to his arm from training and needed a quick splint.

"Ah, lovely Sakura! You look radiant today!" Sakura rolled her eyes at Lee's heartfelt exclamation but smiled.

"Another injury Lee? What I have I told you about training like that?" she asked while walking to the bed where the green clad man sat. His large bug eyes sparkled as he struck a pose.

"But I must or I will never best Neji or Naruto!"

Sakura felt like laughing. Lee would have to train really hard if he wanted to beat Naruto. Not many could and considering he was to be Hokage in a few days he had little to worry about when it came to skill. Sometimes she still couldn't believe that the loud mouth dope, who could barely do a simple jutsu as a boy, had fulfilled his dream as Hokage and had earned the love of his village. She, of course, had not had such a rewarding future. Her childhood fantasies of marrying Sasuke had dwindled severely, but in all truth he had never lost his allure in her mind. Try as she might she could not find a man to meet her expectations… except for Naruto, yet she just couldn't stay with him. It was as if everything he did for her was never repaid because she was still attached to the dream of loving Sasuke. Culpability ate away at her ever since she broke it off with the blonde. She had hurt him so much by leaving him in such a cold way but she wondered if he understood her reasons for leaving.

Things only got more confusing from there; in Suna she met a man named Kenta, Kankuro's teammate in the Puppet Brigade, and still feeling lost and lonely she accepted his advances with abandon. Things had moved fast with him, apparently all he was interested in was her fame and her body. He left little energy for romance of for just being there for her as she knew Naruto would. Sakura knew it was a bad choice to let Naruto go but she knew that until she figured out her problems with Sasuke she could never devote herself to another person.

"Lee, you are already a very powerful ninja, why do you want to prove it when everyone knows about your strength and speed?" she asked while looking at his fracture. A blush dusted his cheeks.

"Because there is this girl I like and I want to make sure that she knows how strong I really am! That I can fight the Hokage and Neji Hyuuga!" he ended strongly but still blushing and Sakura smiled.

"Who is she Lee?" she asked quietly. Lee rubbed his neck.

"Tenten." He confessed softly. Sakura grinned and patted his back.

"Well I am sure she knows very well how tough you are, have you asked her out on a date?"

Lee grinned. "I was going to tonight after you healed my arm!" the young man looked to his damaged limb as Sakura ran her glowing hands over the injury.

"That's good, I'm sure you two will have a good time." She said sweetly while wrapping a splint on the arm. "Now go easy on this for a few days so the new bone can set and fuse." The young man grinned and gave her the 'Nice Guy' pose.

"Thank you, beautiful Sakura, for mending my arm!" she smacked his shoulder.

"Get going Lee, I have stuff to do and then I'm going to see how everyone is doing."

"Oh Sakura!" Lee stopped at the door and turned to with a serious face. "I should probably tell you, Naruto and Sasuke fought last week."

The pinkette nearly dropped her clipboard and walked to Lee.

"Where?" she asked intent. Lee proceeded to tell her that he, a temporary team with Tenten and Ino as well as two Anbu units had gone to a civilian village to find Sasuke after he kidnapped a friend of Naruto's. They had retrieved the young woman but something happened and Sasuke and his Team escaped to Ame before Anbu could get to them. Sakura felt her heart and stomach switch places and her head spun. Sasuke had been so close and only to try to kill Naruto and destroy their village.

_I am delusional to think he will ever come back._ She rubbed her temple to try to dispel her headache.

"Thanks Lee, I'll go talk to Naruto later, you go and get ready for that date." Lee nodded and took her hand and kissed it.

"It's nice to have you back Sakura!"

* * *

Sakura spent about three hours in the hospital tending to casualties of the war. Their ages ranged as much as their wounds and Sakura had to tend to those who were younger than her who had been trapped in the midst of conflict. They were far too young to be fighting for their lives nearly every day.

"Forehead!" the young medic looked up as her bombshell fair-haired friend ran up to her. She was practically tackled by her best friend and dragged out of the hospital and to the Yamanaka flower shop for gossip and conversation.

"So Forehead girl how is your boy toy?" the blonde asked while brushing Sakura's hair smooth.

"I'd rather not talk about it." She responded flatly. Ino pouted and looked around to view her friend's face.

"Not going well huh? I told you he was trouble: that guy is just after you for sex." Sakura elbowed her friend and smirked.

"Yeah, I know, I made a mistake." Ino waggled the brush in her hand as Sakura shrugged.

"You bet you have, Naruto won't be there to catch you if that guy breaks your heart."

Sakura frowned and turned to her friend who was looking at her with intent blue eyes. "What do you mean Ino?"

Ino sighed, dusting off her apron and purple dress as she walked around Sakura and sat on a stool. Blue and green clashed as Ino stared down her longtime friend.

"Did you hear about Sasuke trying to kill Naruto yet?" Sakura nodded. Carefully plucked blonde brows lowered. "Well the girl that he kidnapped is Naruto's girlfriend, they have been dating for a few months and he sent out me, Lee, Tenten and two Anbu teams to find her while he fought with Sasuke."

Sakura felt as though the floor had collapsed under her and sent her falling into a pit. Her breath froze in her chest and felt like ice. Had Naruto really moved on without her and had she honestly expected him to always be there for her if she demanded him? She was suddenly very much aware of the empty sensation in her chest and the dampness building in her eyes.

"I'm sorry to drop this on you but seriously Sakura; you just dumped him and walked out. He was so depressed! I mean sure Naruto can get annoying but he spent years pinning after you even through all of the shit you put him through. He was so miserable when you left."

Sakura looked at the floor blankly. "I just couldn't be with him; I still feel for Sasuke."

Ino threw her hands in the air and growled. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! Move on! He is gone and even if he wanted to come back the elders would have him executed or worse! He tried to destroy Naruto and was going to obliterate our home and everyone in it! The Sasuke we knew is gone, Sakura, you should move on and enjoy your life." Ino gave her friend a sincere look as the pink haired woman rose to her feet. When she finally spoke her tone was that of a lost being.

"I'll see you later Ino."

* * *

Kaori sighed as she sat beside Naruto on a park bench, surrounded by the sounds of families, children and people enjoying the midday warmth. The sun's heat was temperate and a cool breeze teased her shoulders through her blouse and her legs through her dark khakis. The blonde man beside her was dressed in a black long sleeved shirt, given that it was a cooler day, as well as his favorite orange pants—lacking the kunai pouch. His three jeweled necklace glinted as a sliver of light peek through the foliage above. The metal Konoha flame around Kaori's neck flashed brilliantly but it did not compare to the beautiful stone that was once the first Hokage's adornment. Naruto's headband was gone, leaving his spiky blonde hair free to blow in the wind. Beautiful blue eyes examined the sky as a gentle smile played on his lips. Considering the past week's events Naruto looked relaxed.

Needless to say Kaori was not sleeping very well in her new apartment in Konoha's civilian district. Her significant other would visit her every evening and take her out for lunch to make sure she was okay but Kaori still sat up at night and wondered if someone was watching her. It certainly made showering a suspenseful event when you knew that someone could be watching unnoticed.

She never truly realized how powerful the people around her were.

"So how are you adjusting?" Naruto asked while putting his arm around her shoulders. He adored how she quickly cuddled up against his side and wrapped her arm around his torso. Her hair smelled like apples and rainwater as he nuzzled the top of her head.

"It's a change… the apartment is way too small for my stuff though." With a contented sigh she turned her face into the cloth of his shirt and inhaled his spicy male scent. It was a homey aroma that invited her into his arms every time she saw him. Naruto was downright addictive.

The blonde looked down at her with eyes as deep as the ocean and frowned. He could tell how uneasy she was after the incident with Sasuke, an episode he was not pleased with since it had caused her to become more anxious around her new home. When he asked why she kept all of the drapes drawn she openly admitted that she was getting paranoid about people looking in since a good portion of the population could run up walls and transform into henges. After that he made sure to put seals around her apartment just in case.

"We can put some of the boxes at my house if you want; I have plenty of room there until we can find you a bigger place."

Kaori twisted to look up at him, a genuine smile on her rosy lips. Whenever she looked up at him Naruto was reminded that she didn't care that he was shinobi or that he was going to the leader of a ninja village; she only saw him as an individual. Furthermore she refused to let anything about his profession or past get in the way of how she saw him. Her marbled grey green eyes always held a certain level of care just for him.

"Really, oh thank you, that'd be great." She hugged him tight and he pulled her onto his lap so he could look at her as she was framed by the sky and leaves above her head. It was a sweet moment of silence between them before it was time to leave; both had to get back to work.

"Hey, I'll drop by tonight and take your stuff to my house, do you want to eat there?" Naruto asked as he carried her on his back through the park, much to her childish delight. Kaori playfully covered his eyes with her little hands, giggling into his soft hair.

"Okay, that sounds really nice; thank you." She kissed his whisker marked cheek and returned her hands to rest on his shoulders as he carried her. A few people who she recognized waved and made little signs with their hands that brought a blush to the couples' cheeks. One of the downsides of being the next Hokage was that _everyone_ knew who he was and consequently who Kaori was. It didn't help that Ino had gossiped about their romance. At least no one had spilled the beans about her certain experiment nearly killing her.

That had been frightening; Kaori wasn't released from Shizune's care for two days in case she had gotten complications from her escapade. Naruto, in his protective panic, had tried to make her swear to, by no means whatsoever, use it again. Kaori, while not eager to nearly kill herself for a second time, was not about to let something so miraculous slip by her. Despite years of trying by previous researchers and even talented shinobi no one had been able to wield famed Tamashī magari since the fall of the Husani Clan centuries prior. It was the foundation of her work now and she had to follow through.

Of course, to lay his concern to rest she promised Naruto that she would not use the technique again until she had more data and a safe testing situation in which to practice—with him present. The blonde wasn't very thrilled with her compromise, but as he had learned early on in the relationship Kaori would obtain almost anything she wanted and he couldn't very well seal away all of her chakra without having his very life endangered. She may have been only a civilian but he was very much aware of how fearsome she could be. To his relief she had let him put his teleportation mark on the necklace he gave her so he could come to her aid at anytime and at her discretion.

He snickered at the thought of the first time he used it. During the test they had ended up in a tangled mess on the floor of her living room, nose to nose. While Kaori nursed a bump to the head Naruto virtually got a bloody nose for how snugly he was compressed against Kaori's supple form. He quickly disentangled himself and apologized with a crimson face and got her an ice pack while is inner and highly perverted self was having a joyous field day inside his head with his plushy version of Kaori. Inner Naruto happily celebrated nearly getting to second base with the cute young woman, albeit by a mishap.

"I'll be at your house by five, is that okay?" Naruto asked as he let her down by the entrance to the museum. She flashed him her warm smile and gave him brushed his nose with hers.

"You bet. I can't wait!" She said delicately. A massive, joyous grin reached across his face as they departed and his cheerful mood threatened to follow him throughout the day. Kaori had never been to his house before.

* * *

"Seiichi, Seiichi-kun." The little black haired boy looked up from his hospital bed with sad, dark navy eyes as his mother came in. It had been over a week since Kaori had been attacked but she was safe now, right? The little boy's brows met, causing a wrinkle to form on his forehead. Why hadn't Kaori come to visit him?

The bed dipped as his mother sat down next to him, careful of the I.V. in his arm. She held out his new bunny and tried to tickle him but the child only stared at it vacantly. Aoishi's face became distressed as she lowered the bunny to lie beside the child. Ever since the Konoha ninja had brought him home he had been in the hospital recovering from phenomena and exhaustion. Aoishi could barely afford the care but she was surprised when the dark haired woman who brought in her son paid for the medications and stay without question. It had been a relief for Aoishi though she was determined to repay the mysterious woman when she could find the money.

"Sweetie," she cooed while rubbing the tiny boy's back. "Kaori wrote you a letter; do you want me to read it?" Glassy, dark eyes widened and refocused slightly as Seiichi turned his head up to his mother. He nodded; his face looked stunned although otherwise devoid of emotion. It hurt Aoishi to see her son in such a state.

"Okay." She rummaged through her apron pocket and removed a letter and opened it.

"Hi Seiichi-kun, I am sorry I haven't been able to visit you yet, but I wanted to let you know that I will be coming very soon! I know you're being a brave little boy while you're in the hospital and I am very proud of you. You are so brave compared to me, I hate hospitals! I still have your bunny and he makes me think of you all the time. I keep him on my bed with me and Kitsa, do you remember her? She is my fox and she likes your bunny very much, I think they are very good friends.

Your mommy tells me you aren't playing very much and since hospitals don't have many toys I sent a package of toys and some candies to help with your throat. Be good and I will see you by the end of the week!

All my love, Kaori."

Aoishi looked to her son and smiled. Seiichi was hugging his new bunny to his chest, rocking and smiling softly at the wall. She lifted the bag she brought with and set the beautifully wrapped box onto the bed before her son. He stared at it with a happy smile for the longest time before carefully freeing it from the paper without tearing it once. When he opened the box paper cranes, flowers, and butterflies tumbled out in an array of colors. Underneath those there was a color book and every color crayon imaginable as well as shinny origami paper which Seiichi had always adored. There was a large assortment of candy and sweets beneath that was a framed picture of the daycare with all of the children smiling and waving to the camera. Seiichi slowly pulled it out and smiled. Sitting just a little ways to the right of the main group was Kaori holding a shy looking Seiichi on her lap. She was smiling brightly, her arms wrapped around him as he examined the camera with large, intelligent eyes. It was his favorite picture by far.

Aoishi sighed and began to pet her son's straight black hair in soothing strokes while he tried candy and occasionally handed her some to eat too. She was beginning to see that Seiichi was growing closer and closer to Kaori and farther from her. It was probably because she worked so much and had little time to devote to her only child. Guilt gnawed at her every time she had to go to her neighbor's home to pick up her sleeping son after twelve hours of work. She saw so little of her boy that Kaori had taken over the role of mother just so Aoishi could pay the bills.

Of course Aoishi was eternally grateful to the young woman; she knew that if anything happened to her Kaori would keep her little boy safe and give him all of the love he needed. She trusted Kaori over any other person she knew.

But she still felt the sting in her breast when she witnessed Seiichi's love for the young woman.

_I suppose that when she comes I will have to ask if I can put her in my will; it's about time I made one._ Aoishi thought as the nurse entered to give Seiichi some medicine. Inspired by his angel's letter he took the unpleasant concoction without a fuss and returned to drawing, happily bouncing on the bed when he heard a street band play outside his window.

"Mrs. Matsuo," a round face nurse called from the door. "I'm sorry to disturb you but visiting hours are over for tonight." The fatigued mother nodded and rose stiffly, feeling the hours of hard work throb in her bones. She was too young to be feeling like an old woman.

"Mommy has to go now sweetie, but I will be back tomorrow, sleep well honey." She leaned down and kissed Seiichi's cheek. He reached up to her pocket, tugging at the letter peeking out and Aoishi smiled.

"Okay you can keep it, if he wants you to read it would you?" The nurse blinked but nodded, accepting the request from the tired mother with a smile.

"Of course ma'am, I will take good care of this little cutie."

Seiichi watched his mother wave and walk out of the room which he shared with two other children with phenomena. He wasn't worried about going to sleep in a place without her; he often went to bed at the old neighbor woman's house when his mother worked late and, often, it was the same elderly woman who took him to daycare in the mornings. He loved his mother but he honestly didn't feel as lost without her as he did without Kaori.

The little child smiled and looked at the picture, running his fingers over her face in a thoughtful, mature way. He couldn't wait to see her again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

_In the last years of the Clan's Reign in the Northern Region there was a large increase in the amount of Tamashī magari used. During this time a leader of great power rose against the leaders of the clan, demanding that they be granted the secret to the Dragon Summons. The elders of the clan denied the rebellious youth and cast him into the Mirror of Reverse where-_

"Boo!"

Kaori screamed and toppled backwards in her chair. Naruto broke out laughing from his spot crouched on her desk, his feet planted firmly on the wood as he laughed. Kaori's legs were up in the air as she blinked like an owl. How had he done that?

"Kaijo." She whispered and she winced when she heard a loud 'thunk' and a groan.

"Ow, Kaori I told you not to use that!" Naruto exclaimed from behind the upturned desk. Papers lazily floated down from the air and a few pencils were still rolling as she sat up to look at the frowning blonde.

"Relax, that one doesn't require the tattoo so is doesn't have an impact on my own body." She bit her lip when his expression soured more.

"You promised me." He reminded her. Kaori huffed and got up, dusting off her pants as she went to the bookshelf.

"I promised you I wouldn't do anything dangerous but I had been practicing small scale casts like that before I met you. Others can do it because it is a tiny manipulation in natural chakra, what is dangerous is the Tamashī magari because it uses an entirely different system." She crossed her arms as Naruto put her desk back in its normal position and set the book she had been reading back up.

"You know I just worry because of what happened with Sasuke." He said while rubbing her back, an action that he knew she greatly enjoyed. The young woman's shoulders relaxed and she let him massage her stiff muscles.

"I know but you need to trust me Naruto, I won't hurt myself or anyone else doing this, what I did with you and Sasuke was only a last resort thing."

"Hmph." Naruto grumbled while turning her and hugging her. "Are you ready for this afternoon?" His breath tickled her forehead as he spoke. Reflexively she hugged him back.

"Yep, I was just about to go home and get ready. You have a whole festival dedicated to you!" she smiled, their little spat forgotten and replaced with excitement of his upcoming ceremony. The blonde man smiled and blushed.

"I know… I've always dreamed about this day," he pulled back and took a good look at her. "I am so glad that you can be here too." The blonde man laughed ecstatically and crushed his sweetheart to his chest, thus producing a gasp from her.

"Oi, Naruto I can't go if you squish me!" she said breathlessly. Her swain* released her with a wide smile and kissed her quickly.

"I'm sorry, you know how I get when I'm excited, I act just like a kid." He murmured against her soft lips. A delightful giggle escaped her and danced along his mouth.

"It keeps you young Naruto, I love it. Now go! You have to get ready so you aren't late to your own party! After all this festival is just for you so you can't be tardy!" she tickled his stomach and started pushing him towards the library doors. Their laughter, light and pleasant echoed in the halls as Naruto bounced on his toes outside the door.

"The event is being held in the park, here is your pass to get into the building where I will be. I'll be looking for you."

Kaori took the offered pass and covered her mouth. Written on the pass was _This is the Hokage's girlfriend, believe it!_ She leaned against the door frame and let her laughter fill the air and the object of her affections snickered behind his hand.

"Okay, I'll be there, now get going!" she sent him down the hall, hands in his pockets and cheeky grin plastered onto his whiskered cheeks.

"Bye Kaori-chan!" he called enthusiastically.

* * *

Sunlight streamed in through the tall windows of the library, illuminating the thousands of dust particles as they hovered through the air. Kaori swept her little hand through a beam, swirling and stirring the dust in unpredictable patterns. A peaceful smile drifted over her face as she studied the falling specks with an artist's eye. Everything for the golden glow of the light to the sparkling dots and the way the wood shone pleased her. She truly loved simply looking at the uncomplicated things in life like the trees and clouds outside as well as the manmade items inside. Even the slightly worn edges of her tomes caught her eye and held it. It was a wonder to think that people brushed these things by daily without thought.

A hum of contentment slipped past Kaori's rosy lips as she stretched and sat back down. The warm day was proving an excellent host for Naruto coronation ceremony to become Hokage. Large fluffy clouds paraded through the blue skies above Konoha, carrying with them the promise of a beautifully warm night in which to celebrate the young man's dream come true. Naruto deserved it after all, he had such a rough start to life but he never gave up and had done everything he could to make it better. That man always had a smile and something nice to say to everyone around him, it made Kaori feel so special that he wanted to be with her.

_I hope he likes the present I made him…_ Kaori clapped her hands to herself and kicked her legs up on the table, settling her book in her lap. It was a history of the Husani Clan and the unnamed man who lead to the death of the Clan Head's daughter, Lady Megumi of the White Lotus Temple, as she tried and succeeded in saving the members of her clan and the rest of the world from the traitor's Demon summon. Many accounts had been lost in the centuries past but Kaori was slowly piecing them together with the help of her natural talent in translation and she was revealing more information each day.

She looked at the faded tattoo on her wrist, barely visible thanks to Naruto's fierce scrubbing in his attempt to keep her from performing the Tamashī magari again. As annoying as it was that he was forbidding her to use the technique even in practice Kaori couldn't help but smile at the extent he cared for her. It had been a while since someone had tried to take care of her.

"Yo." Kaori yelped and fell backward as a masked ninja appeared on her desk with a poof of white smoke. His one visible eye crinkled as he waved.

"Sorry." He apologized while scratching his gravity defying silver hair. Kaori's beryl eyes narrowed as she sat up. She knew this man.

"Kakashi what are you doing? Are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack?" she cried while throwing her notebook at his face. Surprisingly he let it hit his face and drop back onto the desk.

"Actually I'm here to escort you home, Naruto's orders." Kaori's brow did its infamous twitch as she stared up at the copy nin.

"And for what reason would I need an escort for?" she asked while crossing her arms over her chest, still lying on the floor with her legs on the chair. Kakashi sighed and peered down at her.

"Naruto worries about you, he does have a lot of enemies that are threats to you."

The young woman groaned. "Well I guess that makes sense but come on Kakashi do you really have to follow me around?"

The older man laughed and reached a hand out to pull her up. Kaori accepted it and was lifted to her feet with ease.

"I was thinking I could just spend some time getting to know my student's girlfriend a bit better." He said nonchalantly. Kaori's eyes narrowed cleverly.

"You're testing me." She accused. Kakashi opened his eye and she swore she saw him smirk.

"Spot on my dear, I'll help you pack your things and we can get going."

* * *

The festival was extravagant, everything was overdone for the coming of the Sixth Hokage. Beautifully hand crafted paper lanterns lined the streets, ready to be lit once the bright sun set. People had hung posters of paper on their doors asking for good luck from the spirits to protect their village and Hokage in this time of war. Everyone was smiling, even the jounin patrolling the festivities around the monument, graveyard and park. There was to be a huge procession starting at the monument were the fifth would hand down the title then to the graveyard where Naruto would pay his respects to those lost, including his sensei and parents and then to the park where the celebration was to take place. Everything was ready and Kaori practically ran in her sky blue sundress with Kakashi on her heels.

"Geez Kaori have you ever considered training to be a shinobi? You might be able to out run Rock Lee." Kakashi commented sarcastically, earning a smack as Kaori vied for a spot to see the stage.

"Oh be quiet Kakashi, I'm just excited, Naruto is becoming Hokage; the thing he has always dreamed of!" she jumped up and down like a delighted child and spun in a circle. Kakashi rolled his eye and made a hand sign. Two large dogs appeared on the ground by Kaori.

"Stand on them." He said and the hounds gave him a glare. A blush flooded Kaori's cheeks and she shook her head.

"No I'm too heavy, I can kind of see."

The copy nin looked to his dogs and they snorted and braced themselves before the young woman who was stubbornly refusing to comply.

"Well, I guess I could pick you up; Naruto wouldn't want you to miss this."

It took less than two seconds for Kaori to toss her heels to Kakashi and carefully climb on the dogs' backs, murmuring a string of apologies as she did.

"Don't worry girly, by the way, good call wearing shorts."

"Akino!" Kakashi chastised lightly and Kaori dug her heel sharply into the canine's back.

"I am always prepared." she chimed.

Soon the ceremony began and Kakashi placed a hand on Kaori's back to keep her steady as the crowd shifted to see the Slug Princess hand down her title to the son of the Fourth. Kaori never thought Naruto could look as regal as he did in his white and red robe. He addressed the village in a confident voice although there were tears in his eyes and he smiled as they cheered him. Kaori waved her arms up and down and she smiled brightly when his eyes locked on her. He gave her his favorite thumbs up before being lead to the beginning of the procession.

"Let's go!" Kaori took off barefoot along the grass with the dogs in tow. Kakashi walked along side her and offered her her shoes.

"He will make a good Hokage." The silver haired man commented as he and Kaori watched from a rooftop as Naruto stood before the Memorial in the graveyard. The young woman pushed her unruly hair back as the wind blew it about her face.

"Yes, Naruto has had his heart set on this for a while hasn't he?"

It was twilight when they all made it to the massive tent set up in the park and the place was flooded with people. Kakashi had to depart then to attend to a guard, leaving Kaori at the entrance of the extravagant tent with her obnoxious pass. The guard standing at the entrance eyed her for a long moment before she rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Listen if he finds out you kept me waiting Naruto's first move as Hokage will be to send you chasing after cats."

That sure did the trick; the poor chunin let her go with a nervous expression. The inside of the tent was lavish and Kaori felt sorely underdressed compared to the extravagant kimonos worn by both men and women of stature. She kept mainly to the sides while searching for her dear Hokage. There were so many people!

"Excuse me miss," She turned to her left and was met with a man about her height with spiky brown hair and black eyes wearing a blue scarf around his neck despite his dark grey kimono robes. He seemed familiar to her.

"You wouldn't happen to be looking for Naruto would you?" he asked while smiling. Kaori's face lit up and she turned to face him.

"Yes do you know where he is?" she asked sweetly. The man offered her his arm and smirked.

"Yea, he is on the other side of the tent getting attacked by every clan leader in the village about his politics. He might be a while so can I escort you around? I'm Konohamaru by the way."

"Kaori and thank you so much!" she carefully accepted his arm, cautiously linking her arm with his and letting him walk her through the crowd. Her face turned red from being so close to a stranger but he seemed very nice.

"I was Naruto's student for a few years before I became Anbu. He has taught me almost everything I know." The young man said while leading her to a low table and helping her sit on the cushion. Kaori smiled softly and looked at the table as Konohamaru sat beside her. People were eating and talking but she still couldn't see Naruto.

"You're from Akemo town right?" Konohamaru asked while settling in next to her. Kaori smiled and folded her hands in her lap after setting her shoes behind her.

"Actually I'm from around the Land of Iron up north. I only moved to Akemo so I could finish interning. My family is still up north."

The younger man smiled a cheeky smile that had to have been influenced by her beau. "That's cool, I heard that there are a lot of winter sports up there, do you do any?"

Kaori was soon involved in a lengthy conversation about skiing and snowboarding in the mountains around the Land of Iron and she found the time flying by. Food was served quickly and but she realized that she was very far from where Naruto sat at the head of the branching tables, surrounded by elders and dignified clan members. He looked nervous and was shaking as he lifted his cup to drink.

"Oh poor Naruto." Kaori whispered while leaning over to look up towards the sixth Hokage. Konohamaru chuckled.

"Why don't you go up there and give him this, it's a report from a mission so no peeking." He waged a finger as her as she stood and let the blood rush back into her feet.

"Alright, thank you for keeping me company Konohamaru, you are a really nice person." She smiled and shook his hand.

"Don't mention it and if Naruto keeps you up there don't worry about me, I have some people to see." Kaori couldn't help but notice as he glanced across the room to a girl with bright orange hair piled up on her head and rosy red cheeks.

"Thanks again and good luck!" she said before lightly tripping up the row towards the dais where Naruto sat. The poor man looked bored out of his mind.

"Excuse my interruption Lord Hokage but I have a mission report for you." Kaori said in her mock official voice. A few older men sent her some glares as she held out the scroll. Naruto looked first at the paper and then up to her face that held a fox like grin on her lips. Bright blue orbs sparked to life and he pulled her down into a hug.

"Ah Kaori! I was worried you couldn't come!" he cried in her ear. The young female could _feel_ all of the stares on them and tried to make Naruto let go and stop making a scene.

"Off, Naruto, off! Everyone is staring." She whispered. The man who was in very close proximity to her backside moved over and another cushion was set down for her. Naruto released her, his goofy smirk plastered on his features. Kaori held his warm hand in hers as more food and drink was set before them.

"How does it feel to be Hokage?" she asked as he rubbed her pulse point with his thumb.

"Great!" he sighed. "It's great; just what I pictured. Thank you again for coming." He pecked her forehead and Kaori heard a few people go 'awe'. From across the wide space she saw Konohamaru with the orange haired girl waving at her and grinning.

And to think that the party only just started.

* * *

Sakura panted and leaned against the wall of the hall leading towards the Hokage's office. The Sake had definitely having an effect on her since she ran into two doors and a wall. Her nose and cheeks had a heavy blush across them from her buzzed stupor. Naruto was just down the hall, this was her chance.

"Naaarrruuutttooo." She moaned while sauntering into the dark office. The Hokage looked up from his papers and blinked.

"Sakura… are you alright?" he walked around and caught her as stumbled. The young woman turned up and tried to kiss him but the man pushed her back.

"Sakura!" he barked as she staggered back. "What are you doing Sakura?" he asked, stunned that the level headed medic was acting so brash.

"Naruto, I was wrong. I shouldn't have left you, I miss you so much!"

The tall blonde straightened slowly, his eyes focusing on her flushed appearance. The gears in his mind turned.

"Is that so? You're drunk Sakura, you don't know what you're saying." He set a scroll down and leaned against his desk as the pink haired girl regained her balance.

"I don't care, that's how I feel Naruto, I love you!"

The man snorted. Wasn't this amusing? Sakura, for once, was begging him to return affection.

"Don't you even remember how it ended?" he asked.

Sakura remembered how things ended that night and it left a foul taste in her mouth. Naruto kept his arms crossed over his white and red clad chest and waited for her response. The expression he wore was calm but calculating and she hated it. How could he remain so cool when she was about to burst out crying?

"_Don't you remember what you said back then? That you loved me? That I should _listen_ to when someone confesses her feelings towards me? Didn't you mean it?" Naruto had whispered. The intensity of his voice carried across the room. Having been found sneaking out of the house Sakura kept her back turned on the blonde, her shoulders slumped._

"_I was young and stupid. I don't love you Naruto, not like I love Sasuke, that torch still burns even though I thought it was gone. Besides, long distance never works." The young woman shrugged and ended with an icy laugh._

_The blonde stilled, his face set in a hard mask. The hall light did little to illuminate their faces. Sakura was already packed and ready to go to Suna while Naruto was just in his sleeping pants. Never had he looked so tired or defeated than standing at the end of that dark hallway._

"_Go then." His tone was so crushed, just like her heart._

"Naruto I made a mistake, I made a huge mistake!" she stepped forward and latched onto the robe he wore. Those energetic blue eyes looked down at her without a sign of giving in and he made no move to touch her. Tears of desperation glittered in her jade eyes.

"Naruto please believe me, I was so stupid. Sasuke is gone and I've realized that I've never truly love him… not like I love you. Can't we try again?" she reached up, her vision blurring from the alcohol as she cupped his cheek. Once again he refused to move.

"Naruto!" she shrieked urgently. A large, warm hand wrapped around her wrist and she looked up with anticipation.

"What do you want from me Sakura? After walking out and crushing me you want me to do the same to Kaori and just take you back? Don't think I didn't know that you were not happy with me, oh no, you made that very clear everyday up until you left. You _resented_ being with me."

Sakura shook her head, looking up with tear filled eyes. "No, no it wasn't like that; I love you Naruto! I was just too blind to see it!"

Tan lids lowered over cerulean pools as Naruto lifted her arm and pushed her back even as she fought to lean in closer. "No Sakura. I spent years loving you, I knew what it was like to love but never what it was to be _loved_ in return. When you left I thought I would never find another person who would understand me without having been there throughout my entire life like you had. But one day, out of the blue I wandered into a bar and a waitress came to me and tended my wounded arm. She knew what I was, a shinobi, but she didn't care. She never once looked at me for my profession and when I asked her you know what she told me?" he laughed a dry laugh. "She told me that she had been judged before on a single glance and that she tried her very hardest to get to know someone before she judged them. She told me that she liked me because I made her laugh and smile, not because I was going to be Hokage or that I was powerful."

Naruto's eyes steeled on Sakura as she gazed up in something akin to horror. "You only saw Sasuke's looks and power and that was why you were so infatuated with him. Later you said you loved me but you know what? I think you said that because you gave up on Sasuke. You never looked deeper Sakura and I wish you would. There is someone out there for you but you can't just skim the surface. All I can tell you is that while I still love you, you are only a sister to me now." He smiled softly as tears fell from her pink lashes. Strong arms embraced her gently in the dark room of his office.

"I will be here as your brother Sakura but I cannot love you like you want me to. I can only tell you to try looking deeper and I promise that you will find someone to love and who will return that love. Just remember that."

* * *

Kaori's hand clenched as she looked through the open door. Naruto was hugging the woman she could only think to be Sakura. At least they weren't kissing but the woman had just declared her love for him.

Who was Kaori kidding? Of course Naruto should be with a fellow ninja; it was just common sense. The medic girl wouldn't need a twenty four hour surveillance team watching out for her and she could defend herself without risking her life.

Shadows claimed most of Kaori's face as she turned away from the door. For someone not trained as a shinobi she was surprisingly silent as she padded down the hall, her hands folded in front of her and her head bowed. Everything suddenly felt very cold and so very lonely. If the relationship ended now she wouldn't have much to regret, the few months they spent together had been a great experience and she had come out a better person because of it.

At least that was what she told herself. A tear escaped the protection of her eye and rolled down her pale face. Her throat constricted painfully as if she was choking and she paused to put a hand to her chest. Heartbreak really impaired the body, in fact she was shaking all over.

_Hm, well I'm sure Naruto will bring this up tomorrow or something, if he wants to get together with her that's okay. I can find someone else._

* * *

_*__Swain__ means admirer or lover for those who were interested_.

**Ah, done! Things are coming along pretty well though I need to do some planning for the next chapter. Thank you for reviewing and commenting. I am open to advice on my story as well but please put careful consideration into what you say; I'd like productive criticism. Thank you!**

**-Girlofwhite.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen**

* * *

"Hey, Sensei," Naruto looked up from the scene of lights below him as his pupil stepped into the room.

"Hey Konohamaru." He greeted with a smile. The younger man did not look as pleased.

"I just saw Kaori walking towards her house alone… wasn't someone supposed to watch her?"

The blonde stilled and his expression grew worried. Where were Anbu and why hadn't they told him she had left? He hadn't seen her since his speech.

"Konohamaru would you help Sakura get home? She drank too much and I don't want anyone staring at her." Naruto gestured to the snoring woman in the chair, confounding the Third's grandson at the sight. With a wary glance to the Sixth Konohamaru put a cloth over Sakura's bright pink hair and lifted her over his shoulder. Meanwhile Naruto had shed the formal robes and put on a white jacket, reminiscent of his father's except for the fact that the flames along the bottom were orange. On the back in thick orange Kanji was SIXTH HOKAGE, large and proud. It completed his image perfectly.

"Her house is near the civilian district, I'm sure if you find Ino she can help but she might gossip about it." Naruto said while heading towards the door. As the two ninja stepped into the hall the younger of the two addressed his mentor.

"Are you going after Kaori?"

Naruto looked up with eyes that revealed nothing. He seemed to just be looking without a particular care.

"Yes, she shouldn't walk home alone." He said casually while tugging on his dark black sleeve. Konohamaru frowned.

"I'm not going to ask what Sakura was doing in your office _passed out_, but did you consider that she may have _seen_ you? I saw her leaving this building." The male's voice dropped an octave. The Hokage stiffened. Had Kaori seen them?

"See you around Konohamaru." Naruto said while racing down the hall and out a window. The younger man sighed and hefted the girl more comfortably over his shoulder. His mentor was a real idiot sometimes.

* * *

Kaori felt her throat constrict again as she tried to contain her sobs. She was really letting that scene get to her head. Thousands of 'what if' scenarios running through her mind brought wave after wave of pain to her chest. Oh yes Kaori knew she was very insecure with romantic encounters. Despite this being her first she knew from a young age the dating would always be hard not because she would get jealous or obsessive but because she was afraid. She was so desperately afraid.

_Mommy,_ She thought sadly. _I wish you were still here so I could talk with you again. I know I would be a different person if you were still here but I don't care, I just want you back and to hug me again._ She hung her head and let a tear fall onto the stone road. Her shoe caught on a displaced cobblestone and it sent her forward. The young woman thought she would surely injure her knee or worse with a painful collision into the ground but suddenly white and black filled her vision as firm hand latched onto her arm and caught her. The force of gravity kept her moving forward until her nose bumped against a firm chest and her own body was practically glued to her rescuer.

It was the last place she wanted to be right now.

"Naruto please let me go." It all came out muffled because he was holding her securely into his shirt, bending her head so her face was firmly held between his broad shoulder and soft cheek. Her little white fingers knotted into his shirt and pushed but he refused to budge even when she wriggled and twisted in his hold.

"Kaori please stop." He whispered and she stilled. The deafening strikes of her heart beat in her ears made her head ache but she was still aware of every word he spoke.

"Kaori… were you by my office a little while ago?" Naruto sounded so soft to her, he obviously wasn't mad but was he… taunting her? It didn't seem like something he'd do but her traitorous heart did not let the suspicion rest. Even his warm embrace couldn't quell the nauseating feeling that the stress of tonight and recent days had induced upon her. She felt awful.

The young woman nodded her head as she finally relinquished herself into the blonde's arms. He held her securely and rocked her back and forth, his nose buried in her hair. In the grass beside them two crickets chirped to each other quietly, singing their love song as the two embraced.

"Kaori." He whispered after a lengthy pause. The young woman shook her head, she didn't want to hear what he was going to say; it would hurt too much. The Orange Hokage tried to look at her face but she hid herself against the collar of his jacket.

"Please don't be upset; that was my old Teammate Sakura. We were just talking."

Kaori's fists clenched and she pushed against him stomach, trying to force her release from his captive arms.

"I heard what she said, she yelled it!" Kaori hiccupped when a snivel tried to flee from her. "I understand if you want to be her; she is a ninja like you and she wouldn't get in the way." She looked up as Naruto gaped at her. A sour smile crept across her lips. "It would make more sense and you've known her longer."

Naruto watched as his girlfriend lowered her head, hiding her defeated expression with her wavy hair. She turned to walk around him but was promptly stopped by his outstretched arm.

"No Kaori it wasn't like that; Sakura confessed to me that she thought she made a mistake, we had been dating before but listen," he turned her around to face him when he saw her lip quiver and tears flood her eyes. He hated that she was crying and it was his fault for not being more observant and sensing her when she entered the building. Hell, he should have told her about Sakura sooner.

"Listen, in the single year Sakura and I dated the effort was mostly on my part. Sakura made it hard to find enjoyment in the relationship because she simply didn't want me. She never did anything for me, she rarely encouraged me and half of the time she avoided me altogether. When she finally ended it I felt hurt but also relieved." The blonde reached a tan hand to her soft cheek and dusted away a tear. "And a few months later I met you. Kaori, I cannot tell you how much I love you; while we have been together you continuously try to make sure I was happy too. You openly care and believe in me and you tell me that every day." He hugged her close and kissed her temple lovingly. "I told Sakura that I would not do to you what she did to me because I really do love you and I want this to continue for a long time, maybe for a lifetime."

Kaori blinked and looked up swiftly. Did he really mean that? Suddenly Kaori felt very lightheaded and tired. Without a sound she leaned forward and hugged Naruto gently.

"I'm sorry… I just thought that since she was a ninja you'd rather be with her." She heard Naruto scoff from beside her ear as he rubbed her back in a familiar, soothing manner.

"Since when did you let my career get in the way?" he asked warmly while looking at her. Her rosy lips quirked upward but she did not smile like he had wished.

"I just… I am beginning to understand how dangerous the world of shinobi is. This is very different from a book's point of view; this is much more real and dangerous. The quiet confession made Naruto stand back to look at her. Of course she was right, Kaori was always right but he didn't want her to be afraid.

"Kaori I promise that no one will ever hurt you. I wasn't prepared when Sasuke took you but from now on you have nothing to worry about, you have the Sixth Hokage as your personal bodyguard!" Naruto let his goofy smile stretch across his face as he bowed deeply at the waist, keeping his eyes on her face as she giggled and blushed.

"You might regret that Mr. Shinobi." She warned in a playful tone. The young man could still see that she was troubled so he decided to lay her fears to rest. With a swift move he had his arms around her waist and his lips pressed to hers, tasting the lemon desert she must have had earlier as he nibbled on the soft flesh of her mouth. Almost as soon as the kiss began she had put her arms around his neck and entangled her fingers into his hair. With a deft move she took off his headband and slid it into his pocket. Naruto broke away and leaned his bare forehead against hers.

"Let's just be people tonight." She spoke softly. Naruto grinned and pecked her perfect little nose.

"It's late; do you want to stay over tonight? I can send a clone to feed Kitsa."

Kaori met his beautiful blue gaze with soft, still sad eyes. His offer sounded nice and she really didn't feel like going home by herself. "That would be nice."

* * *

Sasuke shuddered as he lay on his side, staring at his limp white hands with a blank expression. Above him Moe and Jugo stood trying to get him to respond.

"He has been like this for a whole week and he hasn't even eaten!" Moe wailed while patting his forehead with a damp cloth. Jugo paced while their temporary leader sat in the corner with a stone face and his arms crossed. It was looking pretty hopeless for Sasuke; after they had retrieved him he woke with a high fever and did not answer them at all. The fearsome Uchiha merely lay still, just staring into space and flinching once in a while.

"We need to leave him." Suigetsu said at last. His comrades turned sharply.

"What do you mean?" Moe snapped. "We can't leave him here! He'll die or be discovered!"

The white haired nin frowned. He had been around with Sasuke long enough to know that this was no ordinary condition. Suigetsu had seen the mad side of Sasuke, a side he had never seen before his brother's death and he was not willing to risk his life because the Uchiha had finally snapped.

The short male stood, hefting his massive sword over his shoulder. "I am in command now and as the leader this mission is over. Sasuke is a casualty and I will not die waiting for him to recover. Konoha will execute us if we are found so it will be best for us to escape and find work for an enemy nation."

Jugo and Moe stared in shock as the male turned towards the door of the abandoned house. "You have an hour to pack and do what you can but then we are leaving. If you refuse to go I will kill Sasuke myself."

The door slammed loudly and Moe looked down at the once powerful man curled in the fetal position. Tears stained her vision.

"Come on Moe, Suigetsu will kill us too if we get in the way." Jugo said while pulling the distraught woman from Sasuke's bedside to pack. The green haired woman kept looking at the pale man as she packed and she made sure to leave him enough food in case he snapped out of his trance.

"Please get better Sasuke-kun." She whispered as she set the wrapped, dry food and water by the bed. Sasuke didn't answer her.

"Moe! Get out here!" Suigetsu called and she hurried out and shut the door, performing a concealing seal to keep anyone from noticing him before she was practically dragged off by her team.

It was hours before Sasuke stirred.

Inside the dimly lit house Sasuke remained almost entirely still but his pupils constricted and adjusted to the world around him. It was as if he had been released from a spell and could finally see where he was instead of the horror filled images of those he had hurt since his brother's death and his enslavement by Tobi.

_Itachi… you did this._ He thought while clutching at the pain in his chest. His body dripped with sweat from the week long episode brought on by the withdrawal of the masked man's consciousness from Sasuke's damaged mind. Everything was beginning to click for the young Uchiha, Tobi's unusual hastiness to kill Naruto and destroy Konoha. It had to do with the fox demon and… the girl? But that didn't make sense! She wasn't even a shinobi but Tobi thought of her as a threat. If only he could remember what that bastard had planned!

Itachi, the night his brother returned something happened; Tobi's voice was no longer in his head and the ever present, violent desire was gone. Things had been blocked but it was like bliss to the young man. It had been years since he felt so alone and… liberated from the suffocating cloud of hate and madness.

Slowly Sasuke pushed himself up from the dampened bedroll. His arms shook and his blue veins throbbed with the exertion. By now the candle had died down to a faint glimmer but he was not concerned with the visibility of the room; his mind was elsewhere. His brother was alive; somehow, somewhere he was still alive and he still cared. Sasuke had a strong gut feeling that the answer to his brother's whereabouts lay in Konoha, perhaps where his brother's grave was. After all, Itachi was a celebrated hero in Konoha after the Uchiha incident was revealed but Sasuke didn't know exactly what Konoha thought about the massacre's circumstances. If they could forgive Itachi could they forgive him? They had to understand that it wasn't all his doing.

_I need to find him but… I can't go back. Kami, what have I done? I am a monster! Nothing better than a puppet; I let that… fiend control me._

Sasuke let his head fall into his cold hands as the memories returned like a boulder hitting him while he lay at the bottom of the cliff. They all were distant, like he had been watching someone else control his body. In truth that was what happened; he knew Tobi had taken control over him despite his best attempts to sever the bond. He really was weak, weaker than Naruto and Sakura had ever been. He was weaker than that woman who risked her life to save him from dying in a battle with his best friend.

"Kaori…" she was a clear image in his mind. In fact during the time he kept her as a hostage he had been in considerably more control of Tobi. It hadn't lasted since Tobi soon gained power again but for the brief time he was able to talk to her Sasuke felt a sense of trust. Kaori certainly didn't have any confidence in him when it came to her safety but he felt that she didn't hold anything against him personally. She said she believed in him but why? What he wouldn't give to ask her that…

The floor creaked as Sasuke moved off the bedroll, naked aside from the blanket draped over his lap. His body had been bandaged and the thought of Moe dressing his nude body did not make him feel any better. Everything ached and the mere sight of dried food made him nauseated. The mere act of getting to his knees sent his head spinning and he fell flat onto his chest. Cold wood made his skin prickle as he crawled towards his pack.

Sasuke's hand shook as he reached into the smallest pouch, searching for the piece of cloth tucked safely inside for his use. His hand closed tightly around the silk and he pulled the tiny item towards his heart, cradling his prize protectively as he rolled onto his side. Slowly he unraveled the creased fabric and revealed a lock of soft auburn hair tied with a ribbon he stole from the edge of her kimono. Her garment had been so torn by the time his team brought her back that she didn't notice the missing corner nor the lock he cut from her hair. He had told himself he would use it if he needed to threaten her life but now such thoughts made him gag. Sasuke was so sick of death.

"I won't go back but I want to know… please, mother, father… please just let it end. All I want to do is live; I am so sick of constant death." He whispered into the empty room, the lock of hair protected between his hands like a prayer charm. No one answered the last of the Uchihas and he remained on the floor even after the candle extinguished itself and resigned the room to darkness.

Darkness, all he wanted was light.

* * *

Kaori huffed a sigh of relief as Naruto shut the door behind her. The air inside his house was so cool compared to the stifling night outside. His family house was dark but well kept, surprising considering all of the horror stories he had told her about his previous apartment. The living room was directly to the right of the front door, partly concealed by a pale yellow wall. Beyond the living room was the dining room and kitchen, all on the same side of the house. There were only a few windows on the bottom level but Kaori remembered from the last time she visited that the kitchen had a beautiful bay window looking over the back lawn.

Naruto's strong arm came around her waist, eliminating the pervading sense of loneliness the house gave off. It must have been hard for him to spend so many hours in solitude in the very place where his family would have lived. The idea of a sad, lonely little Naruto made her want to cry.

"Hey you don't look so good… are you feeling okay?" Naruto asked while putting a hand to her forehead. Kaori squirmed and made a face.

"It's just the heat." She whispered while pushing back her frizzing, damp hair. The blonde smiled sympathetically and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Upstairs on the left is a bathroom, you can take a cold shower while I find you some clothes." Naruto's beautiful, insightful blue eyes glimmered with affection as he looked down at his 'little' girl. Little came to mind because at the moment she reminded him of a child chewing her lip and trying to be small. The way she squirmed nervously made him want to scoop her up in his arms and kiss her senseless.

"Okay… don't forget about Kista though.. and could your clone bring me back the little green box on my kitchen counter?" She asked him a voice so soft and meek it was a wonder he even heard it.

"Will do, towels are in the closet inside the bathroom. Take your time." He placed a sweet kiss on her forehead, careful not to smother her since she clearly did not want any more heart touching her fair skin, before he went into the living room to find an extra pillow.

Kaori yawned and trudged up the stairs slowly, leaving her flats behind. She felt sticky and cold as the cool air of Naruto's house dried her skin. A shower would be wonderful and so would a long sleep. She froze halfway up the stairs. She had only slept in the same bed with Naruto once and that was by mistake… did he even have a guest bedroom or would he sleep on the couch? Heck did she even want him to sleep on the couch? The young woman shook her wavy hair about her face and continued up the smooth wood stairs and to the second floor. The hall seemed to stretch forever, leading to a lonely little window that revealed the moon to her. It was full that night, large and round with the face so similar to a human's looking down upon the world. A serene smile made her plump lips part; everything suddenly felt right for her. The hall was no longer foreboding, her budding relationship no longer seemed like a colossal risk and she felt like a huge, oppressive weight had been lifted from her chest. Weightlessness took her and she begun to dance lightly on her way towards the first door on her left. Her toes pointed and flattened as she raised her leg and stepped down, spinning like a nymph as she hummed to herself. Unknown to her Naruto watched from the bottom of the stairs whereupon he leant against the rail, dreamy look in his azure eyes. Every swing and sway of her hips and limbs entranced the young male to the point he was nearly about to topple over the rail after her before she vanished behind the door. He smiled softly as a clone walked in.

"Hurry up and don't snoop anywhere." Naruto reminded the grinning clone. His double chuckled and sauntered out the door. The blonde rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs to dig through his drawers for some clothes for her to sleep in while inside the bathroom Kaori was testing the running water for a comfortable temperature. That turned out to be cold seeing as the bathroom had collected more heat than the lower levels of the house.

"Ah perfect," Kaori sighed while straightening to face the large mirror over the sink and white marble countertop. The stone was smooth, placed elegantly on deep oak wood cabinets over a matching tile floor. Never had she seen such a beautiful bathroom with wood and tile melding perfectly together. She stepped off the tile surrounding the over sixed bathtub and onto the wood that made the rest of the floor. Several hooks hung on the pale blue wall to her left beside a window, the perfect place to deposit her sky colored dress. It took a bit of wriggling from her to get the sticky material off her but it was well worth it as she was freed from the constricting garment and left in equally constricting underwear. She shed her white bra and underwear, neatly hanging them underneath her dress and out of sight before she started comb her fingers through her hair and look at her reflection.

Kaori understood she wasn't the prettiest thing to walk the earth but she was by no means unattractive and she knew it very well. She was tall with long, creamy white legs that carried her body gracefully. From there her curving hips led up to softly narrowed waist that she was very pleased with and then to her balanced chest. All in all Kaori was satisfied with her appearance and loved how she looked, it was one insecurity that she had squashed at a young age but she was curious about how Naruto viewed her. Would he ever want to…

"Ah! No thinking about that now!" she whispered to herself. "You do _not_ want to think about having relations with Naruto right now… you're already going to sleep with him!" she giggled at her naughty joke before turning to the tub and drawing the curtain. The stream of cooling water eased her overheated skin and refreshed her instantly. The cool water made rivers all the way down her body and to her little toes. She giggled softly and wiggled them, content and relaxed. At least until there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Kaori? Um, can I just leave the close on the counter?" the young woman covered her mouth to stifle a giggle at the nervous voice coming from the door.

"Okay Naruto but if you open the curtain I will whack you with a shampoo bottle." She warned while holding the curtains to the wall. The door swung open and she saw Naruto's shadow right in front of her as he set the clothes down.

"Feeling better?" he asked. The heavy quality of embarrassment colored his voice as he went to the closet, making the girl laugh at his discomfort.

"Oh much better," she drawled. "But I hope you didn't bring a heavy shirt, I don't want to get too warm during the night." Kaori let her voice lower to a pouty moan and she was rewarded by Naruto stumbling and coughing.

"Uh… no it's thin…" he stammered. Kaori giggled as he set something on the counter and started back towards the door.

"Okay," Kaori let her laugh escape as she spoke. "I'll be out in a minute Naruto."

"Okay Kaori, I'll go make the bed!" His exuberated voice echoed as he shut the door.

_He is so silly… hmm._ Kaori hummed to herself as she turned off the water and peeked out from the curtain to make absolutely sure that Naruto was not lurking around to ambush her and embarrass her to death. _Coast is clear_. Kaori looked over to the counter to find a pair of long khaki shorts, a towel and… a white t-shirt… a _very_ thin white t-shirt at that. Ooooh that perverted side of Naruto was becoming more prevalent as she continued to date him.

Kaori dressed quickly, tugging at the shirt was the too big at the shoulders and too tight at her hips as she walked back into the hall. At the end she saw a warm light shining through an open door coupled with the sounds of sheets being unfolded and fitted onto a bed. With the silent stealth taught to her by her pet Kitsa Kaori snuck over to the door and peeked in. her face turned bright red.

Naruto was kneeling on the bed, trying to keep the fitted sheet from rolling back in a rather hurried and sad attempt to make the bed. That wasn't what made Kaori turn all shades of red though. Her extreme blush was brought on by the fact that her man was showcase _all_ of his glorious muscles to her since his only visible clothing item was a pair of blue shorts. He was a sight for sore eyes and Kaori's were aching for what she was being treated to. For once she was thankful for his extensive training because it left him the lean, muscular body of a god.

"Ow!" Naruto complained as he had the sheet snap back on his hand. Time for a rescue mission. Kaori entered the spacious bedroom, now very much aware that this was _his_ bedroom and that he intended her to sleep there. With surprising strength for her delicate hands the young woman snatched the edges of the troublesome fabric and pulled and forced it into submission under the edge of the mattress. At the mere sight of his rescuer the blonde man grinned like a child before flushing pink as he saw how the clothes fit her. Kaori crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest.

"I should just bring a spare set with me next time, you are having _too_ much fun." She accused. Naruto kept that fox like grin plastered onto his face as he sat back on his heels.

"No, I think you look better in my clothes… in my bed." He lunged forward and snatched the screaming woman up, dragging her down onto the soft, springy mattress and into his relentlessly tickle-prone hands. Kaori howled in delight and thrashed, desperately trying to escape from his sweet torment.

"Stop! Please!" she cried when she could catch a breath. "Please!"

The blonde chuckled and nuzzled into her neck, pinning half of her body with his weight as his fingers irritated her sides. "What would you offer for me to stop?" he asked smoothly. Kaori was crying now from the sheer force of her hoots of laughter.

"An-ything! P-lease j-just stop!"

"Okay, sleep right here tonight." Naruto exclaimed as his mischievous hands settled on her waist. Now those beryl eyes were on him in disbelief and mild shock.

"Wait you mean…"

Naruto shook his blonde head, his lids narrowed over his blue orbs and took away from his childish looks, replacing them with a mature and sensuous gaze. The poor young woman was not prepared for the look of love and affection that he gave her all wrapped up in a gentle yearning gaze meant just for her alone.

"No honey," he spoke so softly into her ear while lying down next to her. Both of his tanned arms secured her to him and he happily nestled her into his warm embrace. "I just want to keep you here tonight like this. You have no idea how anxious I get every night thinking about if you're okay or not."

By now Kaori had regained her senses although her mind was a little befuddled. She turned her face to his, practically brushing noses, and looked into his clear blue eyes.

"You worry about me?" it came out like such a pitiful squeak and her handsome young man let out a chuckle as he reached for the light.

"Everyday Kori-chan." He cooed as darkness took the room. A sheet fluttered down over their bodies and Kaori wriggled to get more comfortable in his arms.

"I don't want to make you worry…" she yawned as she plucked his hand from her waist and entwined their fingers over her stomach.

"Hm… then you'll have to drop by more often to sooth my nerves." Naruto whispered. Kaori was already half gone and he was following right behind her.

"Mmkay, pinkie promise." Kaori stuck her pinkie in the air and Naruto joyfully squished her little digit with his.

"Good night my Hokage."

* * *

**Forgive me for the late update but I have been busy making an origami tree for my art class. Needless to say that and school have been distracting so I made this chapter longer than the others. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it and I shall work more diligently to construct more chapters. Please review and comment! I need to convert the reviews into energy for my writing. Critics are welcome too just don't be mean! Thank you!**

**-Girlofwhite.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen**

* * *

"So Mrs. Matsuo, who would you like to name as guardian to your child in your will?" Mr. Kusurake asked in a friendly manner. The pale, worn out woman before him fingered her apron as a distressing expression came over her face. Mr. Kusurake knew how hard it was for Mrs. Matsuo to think about leaving her son. After the murder of her husband Aoishi had been having a rough time trying to take care of her child and make ends meet. Her husband had left with an insanely large amount of gambling debt as well.

"A young woman, a very good friend of mine, Kaori Hayashi. She will be visiting tomorrow and, although I would have liked to ask her permission first, I think I can change it if she doesn't want to take the responsibility."

Mr. Kusurake nodded and wrote the name down. She sounded familiar. And then it hit him.

"Isn't she the woman currently dating the Hokage?" He asked in shock. Aoishi smiled brightly.

"Oh yes, she sent me a letter telling me about him. She is really smitten and he sounds like a nice young man."

"Are you okay with her being the guardian in your will? I mean, being with the Hokage is dangerous and given what happened to your boy would he do well in a shinobi village should she stay?"

Aoishi's grey eyes dimmed but her soft smile remained. "I met Kaori shortly after my husband was killed, everyday she visited me, brought me lunch and even set up a fundraiser so I could afford Seiichi's bills. And when he woke… Kaori was there, sitting by the bed while I talked to the doctor outside. When I came in Seiichi was looking at her like she was an angel sent by the gods to protect him. Ever since then he has had a certain attachment to her that I have never had with my own son." Aoishi looked up with her sad expression. Sad, but oddly pleased. "Kaori loves him so much, she tells me every day she can about how smart and sweet he is and how much she loves him. Seiichi loves her too; I swear he'd marry her if he could." Aoishi laughed musically and then clamed down. "Yes, Kaori is the right choice for Seiichi although I hope I never have to burden her with the care of my son. She is so young after all…"

Mr. Kusurake nodded and finished the will. "I understand, I look forward to meeting this young lady, tell her to drop by when she has a chance to sign the will."

Aoishi rose, nodding and was led out by the hefty man.

"Be careful Mrs. Matsuo! There is a storm coming tonight."

* * *

Kaori smiled as she set the last of her clothes into her overnight bag. It was dark out and the windows of Naruto's house rattled loudly. He had been stubborn and insisted that on her last night in Konoha she would sleep with him. Kitsa had made herself right at home too, comfortably curled on the pillows she and Naruto shared watching her caretaker with livid green eyes. She seemed to ask Kaori why she was bouncing around like a child.

"I'm so excited to see Seiichi and Aoishi-san. She must be so tired." Kaori talked softly to her little fox. Kitsa's mouth opened wide, showing her sharp fangs as she yawn and stretched. The young woman laughed loudly as her little fox did a dive into her bag, wiggling her fluffy tail as she rummaged around.

"Kitsa sweetie! No I just packed!" Kaori pulled out her and placed the wound up fox onto the bed. "Be a good girl okay? Seiichi is sick but I'm sure that if you _behave_ you will make him feel better and get a treat."

Kaori turned as a door shut from below. Naruto was home. With a quick motion to zip up of her bag to protect her clothes Kaori bolted to the top of the stairs with a joyful smile on her face. Naruto did not look as happy, he was somber as he pulled off his sandals and set his kunai pouch on the table beside the door. Above it hung his present from Kaori, a painting done in glorious pastels of his parents, mentor and the Third Hokage standing together on a sundrenched hill. It had been done well, all from pictures and Naruto had cried when she presented it to him. Now he stared at it longingly before he looked up to his lady. He smiled but Kaori knew it wasn't a true smile.

Quickly she descended the stairs and embraced him, placing a sweet kiss on his lips. "Hey," she hummed while pressing their foreheads together. "You're drenched."

Naruto snorted with laughter and grinned. "Oh am I?" he shook his mop of blonde hair on Kaori and she screamed in childish enjoyment as she was showered with water droplets. Her laughter seemed to have brightened his mood as Kaori hung up his coat and led him to the kitchen where she had made ichiju-sansai for dinner. Pride filled her when she saw the look of gratitude and relief in Naruto's eyes as he looked over the meal.

"It smells wonderful, thank you." He murmured gently while kissing her velveteen cheek. Something was still off about him; lately he talked non-stop of Hokage duties and either how exciting or annoying they were before asking her about her day. But tonight he seemed oddly quite as she talked about her trip.

"I want you to go with an ANBU guard." He said sternly. Kaori blinked like an owl for a second as he set his chopsticks down. Rain thrummed loudly against the ceramic roof and the windows shook as the wind battered the village. Inside both adults could hear the humming of the light above them which would otherwise be an annoying din if the weight of trepidation in the air wasn't suffocating them.

"Why?" Kaori asked in the softest voice she could, afraid to anger him when he was so tense with anxiety. Those golden locks cast shadows over his eyes as he bent his head.

"Kaori… it is dangerous for you to leave the village without a guard; I am the Hokage of Fire and there are many people who would like to hurt me. They don't care that you are not a shinobi or that you know nothing of the files I see; if they have the chance they will hurt you."

Kaori averted her eyes to her food, her appetite gone. Naruto was right, she had been so wrapped up with her job and her romantic life to seriously take into account just how dangerous it was being around him. Fear gripped her insides and for the first time since she knew him Kaori wished Naruto was not a shinobi.

"Should I warn my dad?" she asked hurriedly. "He lives close to Lightening-" she gasped. "Oh gods what if someone kills my dad!" she was borderline hysterical at the thought of losing her father and Naruto looked up.

"Kaori it's okay, I sent a team to watch him. Didn't you say he was moving to Fire though? He will be safer in the country." Even his reassuring tone couldn't sooth her wide-eyed panic. The chair skidded across the floor as the tall man stood and rounded the table to hug the poor girl. "Shh, please don't cry, I wasn't trying to scare you. Your dad is safe." Little muffled sniffles sounded from under his chin as Kaori curled into his chest. Naruto berated his choice of words and began to rub her back. "I don't want a repeat of Sasuke, that's all."

A loose shutter slammed loudly against the house and rattled the glass in their panes from the torrent outside. The kitchen was silent again as Kaori stared at the black cotton shirt with moist eyes. She really didn't know much about how the shinobi world worked now, she was an expert on its origins but the world where Naruto lived was a different world entirely.

Perhaps it was time to consider the risks of this relationship.

"Okay, I'll go with ANBU." She murmured softly into his neck. Immediately she felt him relax and sigh loudly. His embrace tightened and he kissed her shoulder, sending a jolt through her body that he did not miss.

"Thank you."

They finished dinner together in the living room watching an old movie. A few times the dish on the roof was disrupted and when it finally quit the two decided to go to bed. Kaori was exhausted but her fears over her father's safety kept her wide awake even when Naruto laid down beside her and started to rub her back.

"I'm sorry," he apologized from behind her. "I've made you worry, your father is safe, I promise."

Kaori turned her face to meet his gaze. He looked so old and serious and it worried her. Naruto was usually such a happy person.

"It's okay; I'm a notorious worry-wart afterall." She grumbled while scooting backwards and into his arms. Almost instantly her fears ceased when he enveloped her in his strong hold. His warm, masculine scent pleased her senses and relaxed her. The warmth he shared added to sooth her weary body and made her yawn like a cat.

"Naruto?" she called sleepily. He leaned in by her ear and rested his cheek on hers.

"Hm?"

Kaori grabbed his hand and brought it up to rest just under her collar bone, causing Naruto to blush. "I love you."

"I love you too." He answered before settling into his own personal heaven of apple scents and light feminine breathing.

Tomorrow would be a stressful day with Kaori gone and ANBU scrambling to find the runaway Chunin. Naruto would have to wait until tomorrow to arrange a search for the dangerous traitor that had been giving him so much stress but for now he'd enjoy he feel of his lady in his arms and try to ignore the incessant banging of the loose shutter.

* * *

Cicadas chirped their nighttime songs in the trees outside of Seiichi's large window, asking him to come and play despite the late hour. The little boy picked up an origami crane and tugged on the tail, flapping the wings and pretending to fly. His mother smiled as she picked up some of his toys and set them on the bedside table under the glowing lamp.

"Time for bed sweetie." She cooed while kissing her boy on the head. He obediently set his paper toy down and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. He did not smile as she would have liked but he did pick up a paper flower and give it to her. Aoishi smiled brightly.

"Oh, honey did you make this for me?" she asked. The little boy nodded and his mother smothered her child with kisses. "Kaori-chan will come tomorrow so get lots of rest. I love you Seiichi."

_I love you._

* * *

A man in dark clothes stood over the bloody remains of a corpse as the rain poured down. What a fool, to leave the safety of the house in the middle of the night. They had been so surprisingly easy to kill. Now their blood ran red and filtered into the gutter just outside of the alley. So much blood…

The young Chunin grinned manically as tears flowed down his face.

"Are you happy mother? Father? This is the beginning of the revenge I have in store for Konoha. Those fools who sent you to your deaths will all die!" he cackled while crouching over his victim. Stealth was his specialty, not even the Hokage could pick him up quick enough. It made him grin cruelly as he picked his kunai out of the torso of the corpse.

"What an idiot, you think you are so safe here? You were wrong." He hissed while wrenching the last kunai from the victim's neck and licking away thr blood. strangely it did not taste as sweet as he expected.

* * *

Kaori felt lost; the place where her heart was felt empty and hollow as she looked at the cold, lifeless figure on the hospital bed. She couldn't do this; she couldn't lose another person like this, not when things were looking up. Crushed did not even begin to describe the condition where her heart was.

"I'm sorry but there was nothing we could do, the heart was stopped shortly after the attack by a jutsu. There was very little pain felt after the black out."

The nurse's words offered no comfort as Kaori's lip trembled as tears trickled down her reddened cheeks. Another nurse pulled a sheet over the familiar, pale face but Kaori could still see the expression of pain etched onto the now deceased visage. It wouldn't be long before she broke down crying again as when ANBU had told her of the tragedy. Why did the young die so soon?

"I'm sorry," the medic from behind her echoed. "The scene ended in a back alley. No one would have guessed that he'd-"

"Please," she stopped the shinobi woman with a raised hand. "I'd like to be alone for a moment if you have everything you need." The two women bowed in respect and walked out of the room.

A man in a green flak jacket was leaning against the doorway, watching the Hokage's precious lady stand still in the darkened room. His face set in a serious mask as he balanced a senbon between his lips with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. He was used to death, it was a common thing for him but this woman, this _girl_, was certainly not accustomed to seeing a dead body before her. He could see the tears in her eyes, the tense muscles in her shoulders and back as well as her trembling legs and hands. He supposed that the lifeless figure on the bed had been closer to her than he had first expected.

"I am done here as well, take your time saying goodbye." He said before exiting the room. Kaori stood still, staring at the sandaled feet peeking out from under the covers. How had it come to this?

"I am so sorry; it's my fault this happened to you. I should have come back sooner." She whispered quietly. The corpse did not respond and she fell to her knees, covering her face with her hands and started sobbing. She cursed the world a thousand times over for its cruelty and lack of fairness. He didn't deserve this so how could it happen?

_What am I going to do? He has no family and I've never planned a funeral before…_ she thought while looking at the dripping tears that made trails down her arms and chest. Her borrowed shirt did little to shield her from the coldness of the room, in fact the air felt like a shroud of darkness about to consume her.

Slowly, with great care as to not to make a sound and disturb the silence Kaori rose and went to the side of the bed. Blood seeping through the sheets added a morbid and sickening painting of where the body had been stabbed and cut. It was truly gruesome.

"I am so sorry; I should have never let you go tonight, I should have come sooner." She whispered while reaching towards the head to smooth the disheveled hair. Her hand shook more violently. No matter what she told herself she just couldn't bear to touch a dead body like this. A choked sob escaped her and she shut her eyes.

"I'M SORRY!" she screamed to the heavens and she fell back into a chair. She shrieked a blood curdling scream, drawing hurried footsteps from down the hall. Several stopped and she heard murmuring before a set of slightly limping steps approached the door.

"Please go away." She moaned pathetically. She hated people seeing her cry, only a few family members were an exception to that but they were far away. No, she didn't want to be seen crying or even heard by any but the dead!

Two arms took her from behind the chair and pulled her back. A warm hand tugged at her wrists and removed them to reveal her tomato red and tearstained face. Her lip quivered and her chin bulged from the strain of trying to stave off her cries of anguish. Moist, hot breath heated the skin of her neck as the person behind her leaned their head against hers in comfort. Both were silent for a long time.

"Was she really close to you?" Naruto asked softly as he slowly stroked her cheek and held her close with his arm over her shoulder and collar. The young woman took in a gasping breath and held onto his arm as if for dear life.

"She was Seiichi's mother, the little boy you brought back from the cemetery. She lost her husband to a ninja last year and Seiichi stopped talking. I don't know what I'll do now; he has no one left." Kaori turned into Naruto and he tightened his hold on her. Sharp blue eyes looked over the bloodied sheets hiding the body, the work of a rouge chunin who had just run from Konoha and needed what little money the woman had left. The Chunin had been caught as was already on the way to Anbu Tower. It was sad not only for the mother and her son but for the young chunin as well. He had been orphaned by the war and fought hard to become powerful enough to slay the man who killed his parents at only the age of fourteen. It soon lead to his mental break down and because Konoha neglected him, like they had both Naruto and Sasuke, and now more innocent lives were lost and damaged, including the young ninja. If only he had known… he could have stopped it.

"I am sorry Kaori." He murmured into her ear before kissing her cheek. She hiccupped in response, squeezing his arm with strength comparable to Tsunade. Naruto kept a firm hold on her as he looked over the body: another orphan and another mandatory execution. He would have to devote some energy to counseling and recovery programs for those injured and orphaned in the village for there should be no more children like Sasuke and the Chunin boy.

A presence converged in the doorway and the young man looked up to see a middle aged male in a hastily thrown on suit standing with his hat over his heart.

"Poor Mrs. Matsuo," he murmured before looking to the couple. "Miss, are you Kaori Hayashi?"

At hearing her name Kaori raised her head and wiped her eyes with tissue Naruto offered her. "Y-yes, who are you?"

The man bowed at the waist respectfully to both the bandaged Hokage and sobbing woman. "I am Mr. Kusurake, Mrs. Matsuo's lawyer. She came to me yesterday to make her will, poor dear, she named you beneficiary and guardian to her son."

Kaori froze and stared at the man with a mixture of shock and fear. Naruto frowned and stood, keeping weight off his injured leg.

"This is not a good time." He growled and the lawyer shuddered.

"Forgive me but I wanted to know if Miss Hayashi is willing to take on the responsibility since she did not sign the will while Mrs. Matsuo was alive."

Kaori broke down sobbing again and the glare given by the Sixth sent the portly man running. With a wave of his hands Naruto had the coroner come in as he removed the sobbing girl and placed her in a spare hospital room.

"Sweetheart please drink some water." He urged while holding a glass to her dry lips. She shook her head and sobbed harder, digging her fingers into her face in an attempt to quell her grief filled cries.

Her protector and shelter sighed and leaned down onto the bed with her held tightly in his arms. Less than twenty four hours ago he had escorted her to the gates with two full squads of ANBU operatives, depleting the reserves around the village, and bid her goodbye. That evening he receives word that there was a murder linked to the runaway Chunin and fear for Kaori's safety set him running like the wind to find either her or the murderer. In his frantic race he injured his leg when the boy sprung a trap but it had been a fight that lasted less than ten seconds before Naruto subdued the mad teenager. ANBU took over as he went to the Hospital to find Kaori in the chair, crying her poor little heart out.

His lady was safe, although heartbroken, but he knew that she would recover eventually. He knew sadness like this and while the loss was always there the pain would fade over time.

"There, you're okay." He hummed while tipping the glass towards her lips. She was in a daze now but she drank the liquid like a person dying of thirst. As he set the cup down on the table she curled up and shut her puffy red eyes.

"If the lawyer comes back," she huffed softly. "Tell him I will take care of Seiichi."

The blonde looked down. "Are you sure? A child is a lot of work Kaori and you're only twenty."

Hazy grey green eyes looked up and she frowned. "I will not leave him alone. I can't… I love him too much…" her voice drifted and her head lulled to the side. Naruto exhaled and nuzzled her neck greedily.

"Whatever you want Kori-chan, whatever you want."

* * *

**Thank you for waiting everyone. I had some trouble finding a good transition for this chapter but I hoped you liked it! Review, comment, critique please! Thank you once again!**

**-Girlofwhite**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

Aoishi Matsou's funeral was held outside on a cloudless, sunny day with only a few people in attendance. Not many people came but those who did brought flowers and words of parting for the loving single mother. Kaori stood in a black kimono, one lent to her by her old employer since she lacked her own clothes. She held Seiichi against her chest, continuously running a soothing hand up and down his blue clad back in reassurance but the child never responded to her. Ever since he heard of his mother's death he had shut down completely to those around him. Sami had come on request to help take care of Seiichi but the doctors had given a starling prognosis; that the four year old was too mentally traumatized to grow up normally. They had suggested she put him in an institution.

Kaori had cried when she heard that but she refused to turn him over to those stingy doctors for the rest of his life. Seiichi deserved so much more than a blank white room.

"How are you doing sweetie?" she whispered while smoothing his black hair. His dull navy eyes stared at a point over her shoulder, oblivious to those around him. Kaori was sure she'd start crying again if a warm arm hadn't come to her rescue.

"Are you okay?" Naruto whispered while placing a gentle kiss by her ear. His strong arm wrapped around her shoulders and brought her to his chest to provide a type of shelter for her. The young woman leaned her forehead against his shoulder to hide her pain.

"I'll be okay, it's just… hard." Her usually steady voice became little more than a squeak by the last word. The blonde sighed and his usually cheerful face twisted into a saddened expression as he looked at his lady shaking in distress. His deep azure eyes drifted to the dead eyed child she held and he hummed. Another orphan; it seemed like the cycle never ended.

"I'm here and I'll be here for as long as you need me." He assured her, adding an affectionate squeeze for emphasis. A smile forced its way onto her pale lips and she looked up. While her smile was fake her eyes shone with gratitude and appreciation. The mortician approached her then and told her it was nearing time for the casket to be taken to be cremated. Kaori excused herself and approached the casket which was open but had a sheet covering Aoishi's mutilated face. Everyone was silent as the twenty year old stood over the body of her dead friend.

"Aoishi… there is nothing I can say to make you come back. Just…" tears trickled down her cheeks as she looked at the covered form. "Seiichi loves you so much and I promise I will take care of him and give him everything I can so he can grow up well. I won't leave him." She reached down and gripped the side of simple casket. "You were such a strong woman Aoishi and I've admired that. I wish you could hear him talk again but I know that… one day he will come back here and tell you how much he loves you. Just wait a little while."

Kaori looked to the child she held, a handsome little boy of four and smiled.

"Seiichi, will you say goodbye with me?"

She shifted the child so he could see the casket and the boy blinked. "Say goodbye with me please." She cooed in his ear. The young woman lifted her hand to his and waved it for him as he stared at the white sheet. Seiichi wore no expression on his face as Kaori set a pink rose inside the coffin and moved away so the men could carry the casket back to the Mortuary for cremation. Naruto converged on her and caught her and Seiichi in a loving embrace as the funeral members began to disperse. Sami walked up to the trio, face solemn and worn.

"Kaori-chan." She called and the young woman glanced over. "Are you taking Seiichi with you to Konoha?"

Kaori blinked and looked down at her black silk sleeve. "I guess I have no choice, Aoishi's house is being sold and I don't have a job here." She looked to Naruto and then to Sami. "But I don't think a shinobi village will be good for him, Seiichi freaked out when I mentioned Naruto a few months ago."

The older woman smiled softly and put a hand on the girl's shoulder, trying to pass on some confidence. "You are a good girl Kaori and strong. You can protect him and help him heal. This young man here seems to love you very much." Sami grinned at the slightly embarrassed Naruto. "He will take care of both of you, won't he?" Sami pinched Naruto's cheek in a very definite warning even though Kaori tried to sputter out that he didn't have to.

"Oh no, a gentleman would never leave a woman alone because she has a child. Isn't that right Hokage-sama?"

Naruto swallowed hard at the dark glint in the woman's eye. "Y-yes ma'am," he recovered quickly and gave her a confident look, eyes gleaming. "Kaori is very important to me, don't you worry about anything because I will take care of her. Believe it." His intense undertone gave Sami enough confidence in him to smile and nod.

"Good." She turned to Seiichi and patted the boy's back. "Listen Seiichi, you have to help take care of Kaori too, she loves you very much."

Kaori looked down as Seiichi laid his tired head on her shoulder. His eyes lifted slightly to hers, sending her heart racing with the slight recognition that colored his gaze. The little boy then turned his face into the smooth midnight silk of her kimono and stuck his thumb in his mouth, hiding from the world. Sad green eyes lifted to Sami and the younger woman smiled.

"I'll be sure to visit Sami-san. Thank you for helping with the funeral too."

Soon the three were walking back from the mortuary and to a small rented room above Kaori's old work. The air was warm but not too hot and the birds sung loudly as they walked under the shade of beautiful green trees. On the rooftops above them two Anbu Guard Squads jumped about, invisible to civilian eyes, as they guarded their Hokage. Below the two adults walked slowly towards the main strip of the town to find the Orange flame and its owner.

Madame Fuyu, as she liked to be called, had once been a famous Geisha before she left the profession and opened her little bar ten years back. The woman was a short, now very brawny woman who took no nonsense from anyone. Of course her tough exterior was no match for Kaori's charm and the young woman had become like a daughter to Madame Fuyu, although she would only call Kaori a sister in the presence of others. When the ex-Geisha heard about the murder and that Kaori needed a place to stay for the funeral she gave Kaori the spare room to use while she was in Akemo town. Naruto had gotten a shock when the short woman marched up to him and smacked him across the face. It turned out to be test to see if he'd hit a woman but she warned Naruto that if he did anything to hurt Kaori she'd make sure he'd be missing a few key body parts. Naruto was beginning to wonder how Kaori got along with such violent people so easily.

"Ah Kaori honey." Madame Fuyu sighed and embrace the taller girl before leading her to a table by the bar. Akira leaned over the countertop, worry evident in his expression as he watched the young woman cradle the sleeping boy like a mother. It had never occurred to him how maternal Kaori was. Behind Kaori Naruto entered, being properly ignored by those in the tavern, and took up his stance behind her as she rocked the child. Madame Fuyu sat down across from Kaori, intent worry written on her face as she gathered how worn out her adopted daughter looked.

"Honey what are you going to do?" she asked finally. Akira left the bar to get some food from the kitchen and Jiro came out with tea. The obnoxious man offered his friend a soft smile before turning a critical eye to the blonde man standing behind her. Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly as he put a hand on his lady's shoulder.

"I would like to talk about that as well." He looked down as she glanced back at him. She looked worried, as if she thought he wouldn't want anything to do with her or the boy. It almost hurt him to see her distrust like that.

"And _what_ exactly do you plan to do Lord Hokage?" Madame Fuyu asked rather harshly. Apparently the older woman did not expect him to take any responsibilities now that Kaori was caring for a child. She must have thought him like those shells of men who run out whenever a child unexpectedly enters the picture.

Naruto stood tall, confident and secure in what he was about to say. It was a sudden proposal yes but he was sure Kaori would accept it after some convincing.

"Kaori," he looked down at her soft, pale face. "I know you have a small apartment now and that it will be hard to take care of a child. I was thinking that you and Seiichi could move in with me."

Her beautiful, expressive eyes widened and her mouth opened in a little 'o'. She blinked like an owl and bit her lip as she looked down.

"Naruto you are Hokage, having a child in the house is a big responsibility and you have to care for a whole village. Thank you for the offer but I don't want you to have to go so far for me."

"Nonsense." Madame Fuyu snapped. "It is a perfect idea and I am impressed he would even suggest it." The older woman looked Kaori in the eye and tapped the table with a well manicured finger. "Honey, you are going to need all the help you can get to raise a child. If this man is willing to help you should take it."

Kaori looked down to the sleeping boy in her arms, his little round face lax with restful sleep. He was so frail and tiny cradled in her arms and she was so scared right now, so afraid that she wouldn't do anything right.

"I don't want to put Naruto in a situation like this." She whispered. Her shoulders shook as she tried to contain her sobs of grief and built up stress. How could she do it? How could she fill the role of mother to a child? Two strong arms wrapped around her from behind, one arm around her neck and shoulders and the other supporting her arm and Seiichi. Suddenly she no longer felt so

"Kaori there is no place I'd rather be than with you. I'm here for you." He looked into her eyes and smiled softly, the whiskers on his cheeks swelling slightly. "He is so lucky to have someone like you care for him. You would not believe what I would have given to have someone care for me like than when I was little."

Suddenly something clicked for Kaori. She had not realized that Naruto had been left utterly alone by his parents even though they tried to keep him safe. She had read up on him, and the fourth but she thought Konoha would have done a better job of finding someone to take care of taking care of an orphan. Tears welled in her large eyes as she looked at Naruto before spilling down her cheeks.

"You… you didn't have anyone?" she asked in a choked voice. Naruto gave her a small smile and wiped a river of water from her face.

"Not for a while but I had friends. And he," he looked down at the sleeping boy. "He has you and I know you will take care of him because that's the kind of person you are. You care for people and I know he is in good hands."

Kaori shook her head, not caring that Madame Fuyu or Akira or even a drowsy Jiro were watching. "I… what if I do something wrong? I can't… I can't do this by myself." She broke down crying into Naruto's shoulder, falling right into his arms. He held her tightly as Madame Fuyu got up and shooed the other two men out of the room, softly rocking her as she cried.

"I'm going to here with you Kaori, for as long as you want me to, I'll be here."

From the kitchen door Madame Fuyu smiled wearily at the blonde man. After years of entertaining and hosting men as a Geisha she had become a good judge of character and the man before her was a diamond in the ruff. Her smiled grew a little mischievous when she saw the little boy wake and look up in innocent confusion at Kaori before tugging on her kimono to get her attention. The young woman laughed and kissed his forehead while pulling Naruto down to rest his chin on her shoulder. The boy made an angry face and smacked Naruto on the nose before curling up against Kaori, triumphant that he had fended off the obnoxious shinobi. The older woman shook her head and chuckled: they would make a strange little family indeed.

* * *

Sasuke frowned as he walked through the civilian town just two miles south of the cabin where he lived. He was in desperate need of food and other supplies as well as information. It was easy to enter the town, it was a hub for rouges both civilian and ninja alike and criminals were everywhere. What a fitting place for a traitor.

Sasuke lifted his worn kasa hat to peer out with dark eyes. Men were shouting their wares to a throng of dirty criminal men. On a corner a group of brightly dressed oiran stood, soliciting male clients into their teahouse. It was rather disgusting to watch the melting pot of the world's worst people but it wasn't like Sasuke could talk.

He dodged the women on the corner and crossed the street to a clothing and weapons store owned by a grizzly old man with a missing eye. He kept to himself, still too weak to bother with confronting any ninja of high caliber, but his skills were not dormant. He listened with keen ears for any information on Konoha.

"I tell you that new Hokage has lost his mind!" he heard a man say. A quick glance revealed three men, two of which were facing him and the one talking. Sasuke pretended to be eyeing a traveling cloak as he moved closer to listen.

"I heard he was going to marry a civilian girl from the north. Can you believe that? I tell you it would be easy to use her as bait if she wasn't properly guarded."

A gray haired man sniffed and puffed at his cigar. "I heard she was having his child or something and that he has to marry her. What a liability. I heard her name was Hayasaki… Hurashi? Something like that."

The third man had a hood covering his face and was apparently a stranger to both men talking. Sasuke narrowed his eyes on the tall figure as a thin, gray hand slipped out from under the brown cloak to hand the men some money.

"Thank you, gentlemen, for your cooperation." A slithery male voice said. Sasuke suppressed a shudder. He sounded like Orochimaru but… this man seemed so much more sinister. Just standing in the same room made his hackles raise.

The cloaked man turned sharply and strode towards the exit with powerful legs, his black boots hitting the floor like drums. Sasuke's eyes followed him as he past but he was not expecting the man's head suddenly snap in his direction. A red eyes, glowing with a tiny pupil stared straight into him and Sasuke felt as if he had been pierced through the chest. Everything, his thoughts, his memories, everything seemed to spill forth into his mind. He was sure the mysterious man could see and hear everything that was going on his Sasuke's head but just couldn't move! A dark chuckle came from him as he finished taking the same stepped that had put Sasuke in such peril. It was as if time had slowed down and then sped up again and before he knew it the man was out the door.

Sasuke raced out after him onto the busy street, looking everywhere for the mystery man but there was no one, not even a trace of his aura.

"Hey boy," a gruff voice called. Sasuke turned and was met with a hulking figure in a black cloak and similar kasa hat covering his face. "You Sasuke?"

* * *

**Haha! I finally got it! I apologize for the long update but I just couldn't figure out how to write this chapter! I wrote it, deleted it, wrote it again and finally I finished it. Hopefully things will smooth out now that school is over and thank you for being patient with me (not that you have a choice). Anyways pleased review, converse, message me, whatever you like and thank you again.**

**-Girlofwhite**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Sixteen is up so if you haven't read it you should before you read this chapter. Thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

Sasuke stared with large eyes at the hulking figure sitting across from him. The massive man was downing drink after drink as if they were water. The darkly dressed male set down his forth bottle of sake firmly onto the worn wood of the table. Smoke pervaded the air of the bar that was frequented by dissidents and rogues of Ninja Villages.

"Okay kid here is the deal," the man's mouth twisted in a harsh smirk, showcasing a row of shark-like teeth to Sasuke. "That guy who walked out of that store was no ordinary man."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I already knew that, what do you know about him?"

The man grinned again. "He brought me back to life. I was as dead as a doornail after my sharks ate me. In fact there was nothing of me left but somehow that freak brought me back all in one piece, no scars or stitching."

"Kisame that is impossible." Sasuke snapped briskly. "No one, not even Kabuto, could bring a completely destroyed body back from the dead."

The supposedly dead Mist rouge turned solemn and his small eyes grew serious. "Do not be fooled boy, this man… or monster has extreme power. He pieced me together with little effort and has found me everywhere I go. I swear there is no way he can be human; I've seen what he can do and if he is interested in you you'd better be careful. He will kill you if he is having a bad day."

Sasuke laced his fingers together and rested his chin on them, deep in thought. He had no doubt that the man he saw in the store was dangerous, powerful and he would be a fool to rush into action as he was so famous for when he was younger. Sasuke had learned to be more careful but the information was plaguing him. Why was the man interested in Naruto and the girl he was with?

"Do you know what he wants?" he asked the shark nin. Kisame blinked and drew in a little, his shoulders hunching as if he was pained.

"I don't know, I heard him talking to something or someone in a pool of water near the place where I was revived but the language was unlike anything I had ever heard. I'm sure he is here to stir up something and it has to do with Konoha. He tried to get me to spill everything I knew but he wasn't persistent. I think he got some information and just decided to let me wander around for a bit until he needed me."

"So you work for him?" Sasuke growled. With a great crash Kisame brought his hand down on the table, making those in the room turn to stare.

His voice became low and deadly as he leaned over towards the black hair man. "Listen you entitled little brat, I did not want to be brought back, I died the way I wanted. This thing dragged me back and pieced me together to be his pawn and I won't stand by and wait for the worst. I'm going to find out what he is doing and stop it. He is targeting the Kyuubi container and will probably kill him and everyone in Konoha. He wants the world at his fingertips." Kisame's lips curled in a smile."So, are you in?"

Sasuke met Kisame's intense glare with steely eyes. The weight of the situation was finally hitting him. This stranger was a dangerous threat to those who still cared for him, a threat to his only home.

"What do you intend to do?"

* * *

"Seiichi!" Kaori called sweetly as she peeked her head past the door and into a cozy bedroom. Warm sunlight streamed in onto a little form that sat up swiftly from the single bed. The child turn and looked at her with sleepy, navy colored eyes before smiling softly. The young woman beamed brilliantly in response.

"Hey my little man, how are you feeling this morning?" Kaori asked as she walked into the clean, spacious room that Naruto had been so generous to provide to her ward. The child blinked and stuck his thumb in his mouth as he waited for her on his cozy bed, his bunny tucked under his arm.

The room Seiichi occupied was right across from Kaori's and it was a happy room, and was in much better shape than Seiichi's old one. Naruto had gone a little crazy with buying toys and items for the child to have and had made it a small paradise for any little boy. The Hokage had gone to great lengths to give Seiichi everything he himself lacked as a boy. Kaori felt such gratitude towards him for everything he did for her that she was at a loss as to what she could do to repay him. Naruto claimed that all he wanted was for her to be happy but Kaori couldn't just take what he offered and not give back. Her boyfriend was such a good person after all and he deserved all of her thanks.

Now that she thought about it calling him boyfriend seemed so awkward; he was doing so much more than any mere boyfriend would.

She'd find something to do for him.

"Good morning." She murmured while kissing Seiichi's forehead like she had every morning since she gained custody of the little boy. He blushed and reached up with his little arms to be picked up and settled on her hip, his favorite spot. Kaori smothered him briefly with tickles and kisses until his face was pink and he was squirming like a worm and then proceeded to the hallway.

"So how about some waffles for breakfast hm? Would you like that?" the child nodded shyly as she walked down the stairs, hiding his face under her hair and smelling her green apple scent. Kaori walked down the stairs carefully, still not accustomed to carrying a four year old around, and continued to the sunny kitchen. Naruto wasn't home yet; he had spent the whole night arranging a program to be started that would take care of any orphaned children in Konoha and make sure that they did not end up like Sasuke or the Chunin who killed Seiichi's mother. That boy was dead now; Naruto couldn't stop the elders from having the boy executed after two other Chunin were found dead due to preset booby traps. Poor Naruto had been crushed by the killings but had remained strong for her. He was like a wall.

Exhaling loudly Kaori set her little darling on top of the counter and began to remove the mix box. She didn't have enough time to make her favorite breakfast from scratch since it was late but it didn't matter; Kaori knew Seiichi was just happy to be able to help her with anything.

"Okay honey how many eggs do we need?" she asked warmly while putting her hair up.

Seiichi looked at the box and held up two fingers, his expression serious. He was such a little genius.

"Good!" she cheered. "How many cups of milk?"

As Seiichi signed the number of ingredients Kaori heard the front door open and shut. A weary Hokage trudged into the kitchen and looked up to a pleasant sight; Kaori in a pink apron making something with the little boy. Said child was not as happy to see Naruto as Naruto was to see him. The boy was glaring a warning while holding a wooden spoon in his little hand, prepared to whack Naruto if he got too close to him or Kaori.

"Hi Naruto!" Kaori chimed with that beautiful smile she wore whenever she greeted him. Her face practically glowed as her eyes sparkled warmly. It was such a loving look that he felt humbled to be on the receiving end of it.

"Morning, did you sleep well?" The blonde asked in his deep tone as he set his white and orange coat over the back of a chair. Seiichi's dark navy eyes followed his every move while Kaori turned back to her mixing bowl.

"Yes thank you but you didn't get to come home did you?" her tone turned sad and she threw him a worried look over her shoulder. Naruto swore she was getting more adorable every day.

"No, I'm taking this morning off and will go back around one. Are you going to work today?"

Kaori nodded yes, her hair bouncing where it had escaped her little bun. "Yes, Seiichi can come with me today but I have to find a suitable daycare or babysitter for him before the week is out." At the boy's huff of annoyance she giggled and pinched his cheek good-naturedly before stirring her mixture. Naruto rubbed his prickly chin thoughtfully and leaned back in the chair, letting his eyes travel up and down Kaori's form appreciatively. She looked oh so cute in those shorts and wearing that thin strapped top that rode up on her torso.

_WHACK!_

"Seiichi!" Kaori scolded in shock. The little boy smiled in a rather malevolent way as Naruto rubbed the bump on his forehead. Kaori grabbed Seiichi's arm to prevent him from throwing anything sharper at her shinobi. Her worried eyes flicked between the two as Naruto looked up.

"Geez kiddo you have a good arm." Naruto smiled while standing. Seiichi bristled and reached for another spoon. Kaori asked if he was okay but Naruto only waved his hand.

"Nah Kaori-chan it fine- whoa!" another spoon went whizzing by his ear as fast as a shuriken then clacked against the wall.

"The kid has good aim." Naruto commented while getting up. Seiichi tensed as he realized that the shinobi across the room may get violent with him.

But Naruto smiled at the defensive boy and walked over slowly. The child squirmed uncomfortably before becoming completely still, never looking away from Naruto as the Hokage bent down to look Seiichi in the eye.

"You're a very good kid Seiichi, you protect Kaori like I do."

The child looked suspicious and narrowed his gaze. How a four year old could be so serious was beyond the blonde's comprehension but Naruto sighed and softened his expression as best he could. His arm reached out and brought Kaori closer so Seiichi could see she was not afraid. The woman's arms wound around both of their shoulders comfortingly as she looked at Seiichi with her beautiful and reassuring gaze.

"Sweetie I know you are afraid that Naruto will hurt you and me but he won't; he is a very good person." Kaori explained while running her fingers through Seiichi's midnight hair to sooth him. He gave her a pleading look and smiled sadly.

"I know you are scared of shinobi Seiichi and you have every right to be, but you are a smart boy and I know that you can tell good people from bad. Does Naruto seem bad to you?"

The boy looked to Naruto's whisker marked face and frowned. He did not look satisfied so Naruto reached behind his head and untied his headband. It glinted in the light as he held it out to the child to see.

"I was alone ever since I was born. I had no one and people were mean to me every day. But the people here, shinobi, protected me and cared about me. And now I promise to protect and care for you." He offered the Konoha headband and smiled his disarming fox-like smile.

Seiichi looked down at the headband with wide, round eyes, completely shocked. His mind was racing and his heart was hammering in his chest. This strange man seemed good and Kaori liked him… but could he ever trust a ninja?

Seiichi lowered his head slightly and hid his face under his bangs. He slowly reached out and touched the leaf in the center of the metal plate before grabbing it and setting it on his lap. Naruto grinned proudly and held out his pinky finger to the boy.

"That's my promise to you and Kaori; I'll always protect you two."

Seiichi looked up and nodded, face stern but hopeful as he let his littlest finger wrap around Naruto's.

Delighted in the turn of events Kaori smiled and ruffled her boys' hair, laughing as Seiichi pouted and held the headband close to his chest.

"Okay Naruto you need to get to bed and rest up. Seiichi, why don't you play with Kitsa until I get back?" She put Seiichi onto the floor to play with a now woken Kitsa before she turned to her tall blonde beau. The man gave her a tired smile and let her take his hand and lead him upstairs.

"What's the rush?" Naruto asked as they reached the top of the stairs. She turned and stared with wide eyes as Naruto grinned a rather impish smile at her. He stalked her slightly then gently pushed Kaori towards the wall and put his arms on each side of her head. She looked up at him with those large, kitten-like eyes that revealed just how innocent she was with romance. He smiled comfortingly at her before leaning down slightly to caress her soft lips in a closed mouth kiss. His right hand slid down the wall to grasp hers gently before he pressed closer and knotted his fingers into her hair, freeing her tresses to spill around her shoulders. The young woman made a little sound of enjoyment and nervously let her free arm hang onto his shirt at his back.

_She is so shy._ Naruto thought as he pulled away only to steal a breath before he returned to her sweet tasting lips. He opened his mouth and gently ran the flat of his tongue over her bottom lip and his lady gasped in subdued delight at the daring move. He felt her legs shaking slightly so he let his head sink against the soft slope of her silken shoulder. There he placed a few tender kisses while holding his poor woman up.

"I'll bring you and Seiichi lunch before I go back to work." He murmured against her jaw. Kaori hummed incoherently and leaned her cheek against his soft hair, thoroughly enjoying the warmth of human touch that he provided.

"Thank you; and thank you for being so kind to Seiichi." She whispered while bringing him into a warm hug. "You have no idea… no…" she looked up at him with teary eyes. "You know all too well what it's like to be in his position don't you. Oh I can't ever thank you enough for what you've done." Kaori brought Naruto's face down and kissed him. "You are the most wonderful person I've met." She whispered while almost crushing him to her.

The blonde man sighed and nuzzled her hair. "I think you should take a good look in the mirror, you've done so much for me as well." He pulled back and stifled a yawn.

"Go to bed you silly Shinobi!" Kaori giggled while pushing him towards his bedroom. Naruto complained that he wasn't tired but did not fight her as she pulled off his jacket and shoved him into bed.

"I'll make sure there are extra waffles for you." She murmured in his ear. "Sleep well."

"See you at lunch…" he mumbled back. Soon the blonde was snoring softly in a jumbled mess on the bed. Kaori smiled as she snuck out and back down the hall. What a lucky woman she was.

* * *

**I have nothing to say other than to please review because I am putting this up here to get feedback. If I don't get 50 reviews after this chapter I won't put up the next one! (I still have to write the next one but I'm serious people!) Anyways, I see lots of people are putting my story on their favorites which is encouraging but I would like to read about what you all think. Thank you!**

**-Girlofwhite**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

In a dark room covered in the sticky maroon smears of human blood a tall figure stood motionless. He was cloaked head to toe as he stood over the body of a child, her dull eyes wide with fright and her throat brutally slit before her family suffered the same fate. Their demise had been violent and just as cruel as the death of the little girl. She still clutched her doll in her cold left hand.

But this was not his work; it was hours old and sloppily done by a group of rouge nin for hire. Had _he_ wanted to kill it would have been much more neat and orderly and the bodies would not be left with their hearts still inside their chests.

A dark metal plated boot peeked out from under the navy cloak and nudged the child's stiff body. She was empty and had nothing to give him or his master so the man turned and made his way through the door of the ruined hut.

It was so silly how easily humans could die and it was even more ridiculous that they put so much effort into killing each other. What of human morals now he thought. How could they claim to have morals and thoughts of good when humans readily murdered others of their own breed with so little reason? A dispute, a cultural or racial difference, anything they could use? Why did such diminutive differences make humans go on a rampage to murder their own kind?

The man inhaled the foul summer air and grinned evilly. Had someone been walking by and seen him they may have mistook him for a Shinigami and in many ways he was. However he did not serve Izanami-no-Mikoto or Shiva, he served an ancient power nearly forgotten and long subdued by that infernal woman.

A horrible chuckle escape the confines of his hood and traveled into the cool night air. He soon broke out into uncontrollable cackling, howling at the skies in a maddening way that sent all life fleeing the scene if it had not already done so. As he lowered his head his bright yellow eyes glowed at the distant horizon.

"This time I will not be denied."

* * *

Naruto rubbed his eye free of sleep as he walked down a sunlit streets of Konoha. He was so tired but he had dragged himself out of his cozy bed to buy some Yaki niku for Kaori and Seiichi and hand deliver it courtesy of Hokage Service.

He thought Kaori would get a laugh out of that; she had such a charming sense of humor.

Oh, but he really just wanted to go back to sleep and snooze all day long! Those stupid elders called meetings at all hours of the night to discuss subjects that went nowhere. Politics was not a strong point for Naruto but he knew how to get his point across when it counted. Yet deciding whether or not to allow so and so to say this or do that at two in the morning was getting on his nerves. He was beginning to think to have Kaori present during a meeting; that girl never lost as argument with anybody, _ever_.

The bright eyed blonde smiled to passing villagers who bowed and said good afternoon as he continued to Kaori's work, a tall stone and wood building with large windows on all sides and a beautiful garden in the back that she helped maintain. In very back was a handmade Shrine she spent an entire afternoon making so people could see what the Husani would erect and that was still practiced in the current area. It was beautiful among her carefully tended flowers.

"Good afternoon Hokage-sama." A young woman holding a box of scrolls said as he approached the main entrance. "Are you looking for Miss Hayashi?"

Naruto grinned and nodded. "Yes I brought her lunch. Where is she?"

The woman shifted the box onto her hip and pointed to the second floor with a large window overlooking the North side of the garden. "In the library. You know, I've never seen so many shinobi in there reading as I have in the past few days; have you instructed them to read more for missions or something?" She laughed lightly as Naruto's facial expression became mystified.

"No." he admitted lowly. "I haven't." The woman shrugged and returned her other hand to the box.

"Well I don't know what's gotten into them, even some jounin decided to drop by and I think Yamato-san was in there a while ago."

It did not take Naruto long to get to the library and he was not pleased at what he saw. There was a variable swarm of Shinobi from chunin to high level jounin scattered about the room with books but none of them were reading. No, every set of eyes was flicking to one particular spot in the room, a certain young lady in white wedge heels and a blue and white poka-dot dress. And it was somewhat _short_ dress at that.

Now Naruto knew Kaori was not a showy girl if she could help it, wardrobe malfunctions not included, but he could not fathom why she'd wear that! It was so… short… her legs… he guessed that if she bent straight over he'd bleed out through his nose and have to go to the hospital.

Apparently every other man the wound was thinking the same thing but they were not as appalled as Naruto was. no, even Yamato was giving her a pleased smirked from his seat whenever she reached over the desk to get something for one of the pestering men.

_Are you just going stand there and let all of those males eye her like that?_ Naruto flinched as the Kyuubi's angered voice raged through his head. Naruto's eyes bleed red for a moment and his mouth grew into a frown. The Kyuubi let out a gruff snarl that almost made its way into his host's throat. _Go protect your right to the woman you foolish boy, before _I_ am forced to do something about it._

Naruto nodded and stalked forward, motioning every man out of the room with a stiff wave of his hand or a deadly look until Yamato was the last to scurry out and shut the door soundlessly.

"Oh!" Kaori gasped in fright as she felt something fall onto her shoulders before two arms wrapped around her waist. One large, warm hand spread itself over her stomach while the other set the box of food on the table before her. In the same moment Naruto brushed his lips against the shell of her pretty ear, making her let out a shiver and gasp. The beast inside of him growled in approval and urged his tongue to slip out and prick her skin gently.

"Naruto!" Kaori gasped in a mixture of shock and embarrassment. She looked wildly around for anyone to have seen only to realize that they were alone in the library, save for Seiichi who was napping on the couch by the window.

"Why," Naruto rumbled darkly into her hair. "Are you wearing something like _that_ in public?"

Kaori's large eyes turned on him but could only catch some tan skin and wheat colored hair. She opened and closed her mouth for a moment before she could form her words.

"What the heck are you talking about?" she whispered harshly. Naruto's darkened blue eyes slid to her as he tightened his hold on her curvaceous body.

"That dress is too short." He asserted gravely while molding his body against hers. He had not intended to be so aggressive with her but perhaps he was still feeling a little provoked from earlier that morning. Oh but she was talking again, he needed to learn to listen more when she used _that_ tone.

"Well excuse me for not fitting the normal height parameters that people design clothes for. I am wearing shorts." She grumbled while nudging him back to lift the hem of her dress. Lo and behold his lady was wearing a pair of solid cotton short the same blue as her dress. He sighed and nuzzled her hair possessively.

"Hn, well I didn't like how though men were looking at you."

Kaori rolled her eyes and pried his arms off, her mood slightly soured. "No one was looking at me."

_Stupid woman,_ The Kyuubi growled while pacing his cage. _Can she not sense when males wish to entice her favor?_

_Shut up_. Naruto grumbled back as he watched her walk towards a bookshelf to replace a large text. His Hokage jacket remained on her shoulders even as she reached up and slid the tome back and then looked at him. She seemed offended but the look melted away as she sighed and ran a hand through her softly waving hair.

"I'm sorry I snapped; this was the last dress I had for work and I couldn't find any tights…" she looked up with those puppy eyes and her lower lip stuck out cutely as looked at the floor. "I haven't even had time to get laundry done for myself."

Naruto blinked and felt his hands fall to his sides. Slowly he took in her tired appearance, the dark circles under her eyes, and the bandages on her fingers from who knows what. He had been… neglecting her. All of his duties as Hokage had left him with next to know time to help her raise the child she was caring for or even give her a chance to care for herself.

"This is my fault; I haven't been there for you like I promised." He murmured while rounding the table to take her hands and kiss her abused little fingers. She looked as if to protest or cry but he pressed his lips to her soft ones and kissed her silent.

"Don't disagree," He stated in a deep voice. "I know I have been working too much and you have a career as well as a child to care for. I need to come home more and help and we can get Seiichi into a class with other kids." He smiled warmly at her flushed face. "I'll talk to an old teacher of mine, Iruka, to see if he can keep Seiichi in a type of kindergarten class at the academy for a few days until we find a preschool."

Kaori gaped. "But Seiichi can't go in with children who are training to be ninjas! Heck those kids shouldn't even be allowed to go into the academy; they don't know what they are doing!"

Naruto led her to a chair and sat her down. She hated the idea of children being integrated to become ninja so early and it was something he wanted to change but hadn't gotten to yet.

"Don't worry, it will only be daycare, they don't teach anything more than minimal chakra skills, Iruka will take good care of him." He smiled brightly. "He took great care of me!"

The young woman gazed up with watery eyes to the softly smiling man holding her. She was so torn with mixed emotions; she didn't want Seiichi to go in with ninja but she didn't want to make Naruto think that she didn't trust his judgment. Her face was set in a frown and her brow pulled down.

"I can't do that to Seiichi, he needs counseling, not to be tormented by ninja activities." Her voice came out more quietly and harsher than she intended but she had to protect her little boy from whatever could harm him. Naruto didn't get mad or even look irritated at her and he surprised her by smiling brightly though it didn't touch his eyes.

"You're a wonderful mother." He whispered and she stared in astonishment at his words. Before she could voice her confusion he hugged her tightly, lifted her heels off the floor as he effectively squished her. "I wish I had someone like you when I was a kid but I guess I'll settle for having you now." He laughed and gave her a slightly wet kiss on the corner of her mouth then gently set her down. The poor, frazzled woman looked like she was about to fall over when he led her to the table and had her sit.

"I'll get Seiichi, you start eating." He turned swiftly and walked to the couch where the little boy was sleeping in the sun with his bunny under his arm and his thumb in his mouth. Naruto's eyes grew gentle and calm as he knelt beside the boy and stroked his dark head of hair.

"Hungry Seiichi? I brought food for you and Kori-chan." Naruto murmured. One dark navy eye open and gave him an irritated look before the boy opened his mouth and yawned. Naruto laughed and got up, holding the boy on his hip despite the funny look the child gave him.

"Here we go," The child happily settled onto the stack of books Kaori set for him on a chair and smiled at his angel. Kaori leaned down and kissed his forehead, making him blush before she handed him a serving of food and a cup of cold tea. Her warm sea eyes turned up to Naruto.

"Thank you, despite what you say I know I couldn't have done any of this without you." She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down by the collar to kiss his cheek teasingly. "Tonight let's talk about this Iruka person okay?"

"Fine by me." The fox boy grinned and stole a peck on the lips of his lady before he bid them goodbye and raced off to his late meeting.

* * *

"And further more I believe that we are cautious enough with the newly allied countries." Oh Sakura was going to bang her brains out any moment if that stupid council didn't just end the four hour meeting already. Shizune was busy at the hospital and surprisingly Tsunade had decided to go to the meeting and Sakura was ordered to take notes. From her spot behind the Sanin she could easily see the Hokage, lacking his robe for some strange reason, staring at the droning woman with bored eyes. Her gaze had never wandered from the blonde man's face throughout the whole meeting for she was waiting, _pleading_, for him to look at her. He never did. The council kept him busy with their ridiculous claims and suggestions while promptly ignoring his own.

Her leg shook under the table from the huge amount of strain she was under. Ever since that night she stumbled into his office drunk her nerves had been on edge and she practically turned red every time someone mentioned his name. But that wasn't the worst part of it; almost every night she was having fantasies. Some were sexual with Naruto and in others… she was throwing shuriken at a woman who's face changed in every dream. Sakura knew who the woman was that her inner was trying to murder in her dreams. Kaori Hayashi had earned a good amount of hate from Sakura and although she found it hard to admit, she really did despise a woman she had never met.

"Sakura," Tsunade hissed. "Are you getting this?" the Sanin sounded worried and Sakura turned to the council. Naruto's face was no longer devoid of care, his eyes were livid and his lip was curled in what resembled a snarl.

"Would you care to repeat that Mr. Urumasa?" Naruto practically growled. A man in his mid sixties stood up to address the Hokage and Sakura noticed that she was an ex-ninja who had retired some years ago before joining the village council. He didn't advise the Hokage like Hormua Mitokado and Koharu Utataune but instead he voice the complaints and wants of jounin and chunin in the village. Sakura didn't like the man at all, he reminded her of Danzo.

"I said there should be a discussion of your relationship with that civilian woman." The older man bit out. There were a few murmurs and several people moved to the edges of their chairs. Tsunade stood and slammed her fist of the table.

"Mr. Urumasa!" she called angrily. "The Hokage's relationships outside of his work are none of the council's business. It is unethical that you even bring it up!"

The beady eyed man smirked and crossed his arms. "On the contrary, _Tsunade-sama_, this is vital to the village." He looked back to the blonde Hokage and Sakura almost shuddered at the dark look in the blonde man's eyes as he stared down Urumasa. People were still murmuring as the Hokage glared.

"Speak." He deadpanned. Urumasa grinned and set his palms on the table.

"It has come to my attention that you are living with a civilian girl and her adopted child and neither have training as ninja and they are quite ignorant to how Konoha functions."

"I object to that statement." A younger man stood up and looked to Urumasa. "Miss Hayashi is very knowledgeable on ninja ways, government and history. I see nothing wrong with her understanding of Konohagakure."

Urumasa sent the man a death glare. "She still has no training and from what I know she heavily disapproves of how this village is run." He looked back to the Hokage who had not moved since his last words. "I and other council members agree that she is a risk to the village via you. I was given information regarding her abduction not a few months ago by _Sasuke Uchiha_." At this everyone gasped, even Sakura. Her heart fluttered like a trapped bird in her chest and she felt her hands shake. What did Sasuke want?

Urumasa seemed to think this gave him more leverage so he continued with his stolen information. "Furthermore it took two full Anbu teams and several jounin, including the current Hokage, to retrieve her. She is a heavy liability and with that child someone could use them against you Hokage-sama."

Naruto was quiet but his eyes spoke volumes. He looked angry to say the least.

"Hokage-sama, if I haven't made myself clear the best course of action would be-"

"You have made yourself very clear Urumasa!" Naruto barked while standing. "And I will let you in on a little bit of information your source completely forgot about. Kaori is not defenseless, she is strong and stopped Sasuke and I from attacking each other in a way even you would not believe if you saw it for yourself. I will not have you, or any other council members talking about our relationship in such a way. I love her and I will protect her as I would any person in this village. I am aware that she may be a risk but I assure you that she is guarded by the best; me, the Hokage and the Nine Tailed Fox that resides within me."

Sakura felt her stomach knot at hearing his declaration to some mystery woman. She desperately wanted to cry but now, in front of the council members and her sensei was not the time. Naruto adjourned the meeting and as she stood she found his beautiful blue eyes on her. He did not smile but he did not frown either, just merely nodded and walked out.

* * *

"Master Katashi, you called?" a young man in his late twenties knelt before a decrepit old soul in a grey marbled room. It was dusty and smelt of mold and it was no surprise given that the building was well over a thousand years old. Sitting in the remains of an old throne the white bearded man leaned his worn cheek on his knuckles as he looked into the glowing Lotus flower situated before him and the image it cast.

"It seems that there is another user, a female this time." The young man before him blinked and then smiled.

"Really, she is pretty?"

The old man waved his palm over the flower and withdrew the light into a tattoo centered in his hand. "You fool, it doesn't matter if she is pretty she can use the Tamashi Magari and she figured it out on her own. That's more than anyone can say for you."

The younger male made a face. "Really master? It only took me four years."

"And she has completed a high level Art in just under a year!" the old man snipped as he rose and went to a table with a collection of books and scrolls. "Pack your things, Hayato, we are going to Konohagakure very soon and I want you on your best behavior. Be quiet about it as well; we can't have Chikako finding out before I have a chance to convince her to come with us."

* * *

"Iruka please," Naruto begged. "It will be just for a few days until we can find a suitable daycare. The kid is great! Quiet but he can handle himself around bigger kids as long as you're there."

Iruka looked at Naruto, clearly not convinced by his old pupil's pleading. "I am full Naruto and I can't take a kid who is terrified of ninjas! He belongs in a civilian daycare."

Naruto rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I know but Kaori is exhausted and can't keep taking him to work and there aren't any openings until next week! Please, no weekends just for the next four days."

The spikey haired man sighed and frowned at his old student. "You really think that this kid can handle it? I mean, from what you told me he has had a brutal past with ninja and these kids aren't the nicest bunch."

"I'll talk to him; I'd honestly be more worried about any kids who mess with the little guy."

Iruka nodded and looked over the Hokage's shoulder and frowned. "Ah Ebisu, what brings your perverted presence to my classroom? I'm not giving you any students to play with."

Naruto turned and looked to find the older man pushing his glasses up his nose as he frowned. "Really Iruka-san don't you think it is unprofessional to suggest that I would do such things with children?"

"You got a nose bleed looking at me when I was twelve Ebisu." Naruto reminded him with a smile. Ebisu's jaw dropped.

"THAT WAS A DIRTY TRICK UZUMAKI AND YOU KNOW IT!" All around the large gathering area people turned to stare at the now well known 'closet pervert' and snickered. The man whimpered and deflated as Naruto laughed.

"I heard you were still peeking into the ladies bath house, didn't you learn anything Ebisu-ero?"

A lighted hearted argument broke out between Naruto and the so called 'closet pervert' who did not find the banter particularly funny when they were drawing a rather large crowd. After nearly ten minutes of the pervert denying his own pervert tendencies Naruto decided to prove himself right.

* * *

Kaori slowly gazed from the most frightened looking man she had ever seen to the creepy man in black sprawled on the floor nursing something she lovingly referred to as the 'pervert nose bleed'. Oh yes, she had just seen Naruto as a girl, many Naruto's in fact and all of them stark naked, surrounding this creepy man with sunglasses and acting as if they were going to coerce him into bed. Now, as the smoke cleared she was left in a room full of people and two particularly aghast men staring at her as if she was their mother.

The distressed and completely male looking blonde was sweating bullets now as she slowly let her eyes drift back to him. She could see his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed nervously and his clear, beautiful blue eyes grow wide with shock. He honestly looked like he'd seen a ghost and was about to beg her forgiveness for disrupting her spirit's rest. There was only one thing Kaori could think to do.

She laughed.

Kaori laughed so hard her sides hurt. She laughed at the absurdity of the Hokage turning into _multiple_ naked women and giving some pervert a massive nose bleed. She laughed at how everyone around her was staring at her like she was crazy. She laughed because it seemed like she hadn't laughed in so long!

Slowly her cackling giggles eased, interrupted by a delicate snort of mirth as she looked up and grinned. This made Naruto pale and he wondered if she had gone too long without sleep as she slowly started for him with a graceful gait and langiushing swing of her hips.

"Why Naruto," she purred softly as he backed up against the wall. Students and ninja alike gazed in awe as the civilian woman wearing the Hokage jacket effectively cornered their leader with just a look. She stopped before him, toe to toe and looked up with steady beryl eyes. A soft sweep of her lashes hid her orbs and returned them with a very sultry look that would make the most hardened playboy fall to his knees.

"I wish you had told me you could do that; we could have had some fun." She smiled brightly but that dark look didn't leave her eyes as her finger brushed up his shirt and neck to his chin where she flicked his nose.

"See you later Naruto." She spoke in a low, singsong voice as she turned and headed out the double doors, leaving in her wake several floor ridden jaws, two new nose bleeds, one comatose pervy ninja and the most stunned and hopelessly confused Hokage the world had ever seen. He gaped like a fish for a few moments before Ino came up from the opposite end of the room and smacked him on the head.

"You idiot." She muttered with a smile while pulling a star struck Shikamaru out of the room by his earring and poking Iruka's forehead as he tended his bleeding nose.

_Damn that girl has got guts!_ Ino thought as she pulled her dazed boyfriend away. She wasn't even made at Shikamaru's reaction; watching Naruto squirm like that had been hilarious! She would have to visit Kaori and get the details on just how she managed that.

* * *

Sasuke frowned as he sat on a bed mat not five feet from the hulking, once dead, Mist Ninja and ex-partner of his brother. In his pale hands he twirled a precious item delicately and watched it glint red and gold in the light. His mind was abuzz with the events of the past days, teaming up with Hoshigaki to gain information on some shadowy man and one that may be more formidable than Madara, Kabuto or Tobi combined. They had little to go on of course, like most shadows there is always too little information to locate them. One would think to go opposite of the light but from what Kisame had told him this man was never where one thought he'd be.

Dark eyes grew even more shadowy as he stroked the item in his hand with a lone finger. Despite fatigue and exhaustion he couldn't get his mind off the owner of the item. He was such a thief, stealing it and keeping it for himself so he could brood over it in the famous Uchiha manner.

He held the item up and sniffed it but it had long ago lost its natural fragrance that accompanied it owner. Finding no sweet smell he moved the item to his lips and softly kissed it, savoring its texture even as he set it down and tucked it away. Ever so slowly he laid back and put his hands behind his head. The ceiling became invisible to his eyes as he drifted into a land of fantasy and dreams where he controlled his life and made it just how he pleased, albeit with a lovely new addition.

"_Keep dreaming boy, it won't last long."_

* * *

**Finally I finished it! I apologize for the wait but I have had work and the such to do and I diverted a little creative juices to my new story _Laments of the Past_ involving my OC character Kaori Hayashi and more Naruto Characters. Please check it out and if a get some interest via message or reviews I while post more (I have most of the plot and stuff worked out already) Anyways, review please because if you don't give me at least 80 I will not post the next chapter until I do get 80! (I've worked hard on this so I think I deserve a little payment) Thank you all for being patient!**

**-Girlofwhite**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

Sasuke bolted upright from his bed roll. He was panting and sweating despite the cool air of the night. Kisame was gone from the bed mat beside him which was a finding that pleased the Uchiha. He did not like the idea of being caught sweaty, out of breath, and visibly flushed.

The young man ran a shaky hand through his damp hair and inhaled loudly through his nose. In an attempt to calm his nerves Sasuke counted aloud to ten and back to one. That dream; oh how he wished her never had to leave it. It was about home, his parents, his brother and Kaori standing in the distance. They were beautiful and healthy. It was a beautiful dream in the beginning, but it never turned out well when he saw her. She'd smile sweetly at him and her eyes would soften even as a terrible black cloud surrounded her from behind. From that ominous cloud a gnarled, gray hand took hold of her delicate shoulder. Every time Sasuke would race towards her only to be stopped by the decaying remains of his family as the hand pulled her further and further into darkness. The cloud would thunder and vanish and leave him in the hands of the dead corpses of his loved ones.

These dreams frightened him. Sasuke hadn't been scared for anyone else in years, but at this point he was deathly afraid for the girl.

In a flash, Sasuke was up and rummaging through his pack for the lock of hair; his only connection to her was that lock.

_Where is it?_ He thought frantically while tearing through the bag. Something felt terribly wrong in the small shack of a room, and Sasuke stood up and looked around him suspiciously.

"Who would have thought you'd be so attached to a piece of hair?" a low, rasping voice spoke from the very air around his ears. Sasuke drew a kunai and whirled about. His eyes bled red as he searched for the intruder.

"Show yourself, coward." Sasuke commanded. A ghostly chuckle echoed from behind his ear.

"Oh, poor boy." Something warm and wet flicked up the shell of Sasuke ear. The action forced the Uchiha to spin around and swipe at the empty air in furry. The laughing continued.

"Sasuke Uchiha… what a sad story, hm? Your whole family murdered, your brother dead and even your friends hate you. Very sad indeed… how does it feel to be so hated and alone?"

The black haired male turned to the face the corner of the room as far from the window as one could get. A pair of glowing eyes greeted him, and Sasuke could make out the tall form of a man hiding in the gloom. He would not give into the taunting.

"I am not alone." Sasuke said firmly. The man cackled.

"Oh? You think that the Mist man will help you?" The intruder asked. He was sporting a wicked smile that gleamed in the black crook. Sasuke kept a stern face.

_I believe in you._

"No, but she believes…" he murmured quietly.

"What was that boy? Who believes in you?" the figure asked warmly. "It wouldn't happen to be some little civilian girl would it?"

His hand shaking in restraint, Sasuke brandished the kunai at eye level while figure continued to laugh.

"I think you are mistaken boy: that girl is with that Kyuubi container, and she has completely forgotten about you." The figure stepped forward into the moonlight. He was the stereotypical villainous form, cloaked and menacing. However Sasuke had acquired plenty of experience as felon and was not intimidated in the least.

"Poor boy; you are alone, but you don't want to be lonely. What if I could promise you the destruction of Konoha for a favor?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he rushed forward and sliced at the air. But instead of stopping on the wood floor, Sasuke suddenly felt himself falling forward and into a terrible hole. The strange abyss Sasuke found himself tumbling into was black, cold, and smelt strongly of death.

"You should just agree with me, Sasuke. You have no choice but to obey." The voice taunted from beside his ear before Sasuke plummeted beyond reach.

* * *

Kaori felt her heart leap up her throat then instantly drop into her stomach when Naruto slipped a warm hand under her shirt to caress her stomach. His lips worked fervently to taste her skin. The woman struggled clumsily for breath and her beau dragged his moist mouth slowly down her to chin to the underside of her jaw where he suckled her flesh into a bump for his tongue to play with. Naruto smiled as her delicate hands ran along his side and chest.

A loud feminine whimper echoed in the dark forest and was swallowed up by the brook and sounds of wind through the leaves. Naruto's hot hand spread itself over her cool flesh while his other hand furiously ran up her back to entangle into her soft locks. He growled in an animalistic fashion and pressed her against the tree. His auctioned knocked loosened bark free to fall at their feet. He released her abused lips and inhaled deeply. He could smell strawberries in her hair and the taste of sugar rested on his lips. It was the lemon cake. He was beginning to develop a heavy sweet tooth.

Kaori breathed in as deeply as she could in an attempt to gain enough sense to open her eyes and look at the man holding her against a rough tree late at night. Her lids fought her as several sensations of touch berated her poor brain. His hands were driving her wild; they were large and firm but still gentle with her as he rocked her from side to side and lavished her pulse point with kisses. A small, shaky hand lifted to connect with his sun colored hair. Kaori gently coaxed his head lower until she showed him the tender spot on her neck. Naruto latched onto her skin and was treated to a breathy moan from his lady.

Naruto had heard people describe Kaori in many different ways even before he had become romantically involved with her. Cute was often a favorite term used when describing her childlike habits and charming smile. Kaori often struck people as cute and innocent, knowledgeable in an academic way yet terrible with street smarts. She was also incredibly opinionated and had a fierce, motherly side that occasionally smothered people. Most would not, however, mark her as a girl who indulged her own physical desires. Virgin she was but not by ridiculous imposed ideals. Discipline and self respect were her terms. Kaori hat told him quite early on that she had wanted to wait until she was an adult and had someone she trusted. Of course, Kaori, being the intelligent and consequently curious girl she was, was not afraid to experiment on her own.

Naruto certainly didn't protest and Kaori could easily see that a partner made every touch _so_ much better.

"Naru." She moaned his nickname sweetly. She was intentionally playing the charm card that she worked so well. He rumbled again, making her insides flip and knot as he slipped a hand onto her rounded behind and squeezed firmly. She gave him the reward of a whimpering moan before dragging his face to hers to kiss him senseless. The blonde man was also caught in a similar position when she raised herself onto Naruto. Kaori let him lift her so she could press her kisses firmly against his waiting mouth. The pair broke only to gasp for air or adjust their position while Kaori ran her hands through Naruto's hair. Her sinfully light touch traveled down Naruto's neck and chest with a hungry passion. There were no words to describe how much she _loved_ to feel his rippling muscles under her fingers.

Another growl and Kaori felt his sharp nails dig into her thighs and rear. Naruto's teeth nipped at her flesh and pulled her skin gently. All of the sensations were driving the poor girl insane. Then she noticed something. The young woman opened her dazed eyes, and she was greeted by a red glow that framed Naruto's outline. It was hot, burning hot. Kaori blinked and stared at his shoulder in awe as he nearly chewed on her neck and vied for another tender spot.

A cry of pleasure escaped her and broke her concentration as he found a responsive tendon and rolled it between his teeth. Kaori thrashed her head to the side as Naruto pressed his hips into her center. His arousal was very noticeable at this point, but she wasn't ready to be stripped naked in the middle of the woods. Kaori gently pushed on his shoulders and told her lover to stop. He thrust again then stayed still to keep her pressed into the wood as he feasted on her neck.

"Ah!" she cried in pain. "Naruto stop!" With a sharp cry Kaori shoved him. In response Naruto bit down harder on her and then rose to claim her lips in a bruising kiss. She broke away and slid down a little against the tree until her knees at the same level as her underarms. Naruto locked her legs in the crook of his elbows and looked down at her awkward form with a broad smile.

Kaori's abused mouth hung open as she stared up at the man holding her. Those comforting blue were gone and replaced with a brilliant red-orange gaze.

"Naruto?" she whispered in disbelief. Who was this? Where they using some jutsu or were they an imposter? Was this even Naruto? Panic quickly took her and she felt her heart sink in her chest as her eyes began to tear up. The man above her blinked and tried to pull her up, but she kicked and wriggled against him.

"Kaori." A firm voice called. She shut her eyes and tried to free herself again.

"_Kaori._"

This was not Naruto. This voice was deeper and raspier. The red glow intensified, and she felt something brush her hip. Kaori's wild eyes looked down and she gasped then almost screamed. A translucent, glowing red tail was stroking her hip as its twin wrapped around her waist and lifted her back to eye level with the strange man.

"Kaori." The voice repeated and she cringed away with tears falling down her cheeks as hurt and fear pierced her delicate heart. A strong, brutal, hand clamped onto her chin and turned her back to him.

"Kaori don't be afraid." The voice soothed.

The young woman grew still, eyes wide and sparkling, as the shrouded figure holding her gazed intently at her face. The hand on her chin languidly began to stroke her soft cheek, and the red eyes grew heavy and distant as they focused on her a spot below her nose.

"I did not want to frighten you, but the boy would not give me a chance to introduce myself." The voice said softly. Immediately Kaori's eyes steeled and she grimaced.

"Where is Naruto? Have you hurt him?" she cried angrily. Red eyes rose and softened.

"No, he is quite upset with me though. I am surprised you haven't even asked him about me."

Kaori grew pale and she blinked. Her pretty little mouth dropped as her grey eyes grew large. The Naruto look-a-like leaned back a little and let the moonlight fall on his face. He shone with red and white light, revealing that the whisker marks had grown ragged, and his eyes and lips had been tinged with black like a fox.

A fox…

"You're… the nine tailed fox… aren't you?"

The fox grinned and stretched the corners of Naruto's mouth so far that Kaori thought his skin would break. The fox seemed proud to be recognized.

"Yes, I am known as the Kyuubi." The fox grinned as she stared up in silence. "What do you think? Are you still interesting in this boy now that you know that he has a demon inside?"

Kaori's brows pulled together and her hands clamped down on the man's collar. He looked surprised as she rocked all of her weight forward and sent the two of them toppling to the ground. She sat tall and proud on his chest. Her strong legs straddled him as her hands gripped Naruto's shoulders. Her position was aggressive, but painless. Those brilliant green orbs shone with proactive determination.

"That is none of your business. Now, return Naruto." She ordered with confidence. The man frowned.

"It is my business, girl. I live here," he pointed to Naruto's chest. "And I've taken a liking to the brat, for whatever reason. Given, he is brainless sometimes and acts as a fool, but I need him in top condition to ensure my survival, and I will not have him risking his neck and mine for some foolish civilian if she doesn't have enough courage to mate him."

_SMACK!_

"Ow! Kaori-chan!" Naruto whined lowly as he rubbed his sore cheek. A few leaves fluttered down from the tree, disturbed, perhaps, by the sound of a vengeful slap. The young woman kneeling beside Naruto smiled sweetly and patted his tummy. Her hand settled right over the seal mark. His stomach hummed unnaturally in response to her touch.

"That was for your foxy friend. You tell him that if he ever tries to pull a stunt like that again I will find a way to enter your mind and I will nag him continuously him for hours until he learns to not meddle with me when I am making out with my darling boyfriend."

The blonde man blinked and looked up to find her gazing at him with warm, adoring eyes and a beautiful smile on her lips. Her soft, round, cheeks blushed prettily, and her eyes became half circles in response to her swelling cheeks. She practically glowed.

"I thought you'd be so scared of me if you found out." Naruto mumbled half to himself. A warm breeze played with their hair and rustled the leave above. Kaori rolled her eyes and threw her arms around his shoulders. She pinched his ear and Naruto voice his complaint

"Ow!"

"That's for doubting me sweetie. I knew you contained something they called the Nine Tails, but damn it Naruto, I don't care!" The young woman leaned closer to match his gaze.

"I love you."

Dumbfounded, Naruto could only stare. She had said _I love you_. She had said it! A stupid grin crossed the young man's face.

"You love me?"

Kaori rose to her knees and pulled Naruto close so his chest rested just below her collar bone. She gently craned his neck so he could meet her gaze.

"Yes, and I don't care if you have the Kyuubi in you because no one has ever made me so happy to be kissed or held, and I never want to lose you."

With a soft sigh Kaori placed a sweet kiss there on the tip of his pointed nose. Suddenly she felt something warm drip onto the hand holding his cheek, and she opened her curious eyes to see him crying. Tear rolled down his face but he looked like the happiest man in the world.

"I… I was so worried you'd be afraid of me." Naruto confessed with a shaking voice. His words cared such emotion that Kaori could feel her throat constrict. "No one ever said that to me before."

Kaori was an easy crier, she and Naruto had shared many tears while watching movies, and she even cried for the bad guys. Seeing her lover's yeats was an easy trigger for her to cry. Kaori let her head sink to rest on his shoulder while she hugged him close to her heart.

"I love you Naruto." Her whisper accompanied the trickling rivers running down his shirt where their tears mingled in the fabric. Naruto smiled and hugged her supple body closer as he reclined into the grass.

It was such an overused word, love, but, in Naruto's case, he felt as if it was never uttered enough. Love was so precious coming from her lips.

_"I knew she'd be a good choice." _The Kyuubi boasted. Naruto hummed and suppressed the irritating fox to have a private moment under the canopy of tree in the light of a full moon.

* * *

**I edited and replaced this chapter, so those of you who have already read this I'd adivse you to read it again. There are only some subtle changes- mostly grammar- but the next chapter has more. I hope you darling champions of literary creation have enjoyed my work! **

**-Girlofwhite**

Kisame grimaced as he ran through the trees at lightening speeds. That freak had seized the kid, and, if Kisame's hunch was right, that was bad news for everyone: Konoha, him and the brat. Poor Itachi would be rolling over in his grave for the thousandth time if he knew what was going on.

"Damn Itachi I could use you right now; I was never the brainy one." Kisame mumbled while racing through the forest to the only place he could think of that the cloaked freak would escape to in hopes of finding the boy. Hopefully Kisame would get there before something terrible happened to the kid.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

* * *

Sasuke gasped for breath as he was thrown brutally against a pillar of hardened stone, cracking it and sending the air from his lung. He remained suspended for a moment before a wretched scream erupted through him and his body contorted into the most unnatural shapes. His neck craned back as he fell to the ground with both arms awkwardly raised and twisted, as if they were about to snap. His spine curved and bent in such away he was sure that, if his tormentor liked, his back could snap.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" his voice was raw from screaming in agony so many times while his tormentor watched with guarded eyes.

"Boy, as much as I enjoy toying with your body I do not wish to kill you yet. I need you at least half alive."

Sasuke struggled against his traitorous body as he was forced to look up across the room to the tall figure and his twisted smile. The hood and cloak was gone, revealing a man in a quite ordinary, faded purple kimono and calf high boots. He had sharp, silver hair the covered one eye perfectly, leaving the other to greedily absorb the image of the half naked and bleeding man before him. The man raised his hand and, with sharpened claws, motioned Sasuke closer. The Uchiha's body rose and flew towards the man only to jerk to a halt before the creature's hand.

All that could be heard in the dank chamber was pained panting and the continuous _drip drip drip_ of Sasuke's blood splattering the stone floor. The tall man leaned in and put himself in Sasuke's downturned vision, grinning evilly as the Sasuke blinked red liquid out of his Sharingan eyes.

"You're quite stubborn aren't you? You remind me of someone…" the fiend trailed off and began to circle the suspended human male, his boots clicking with ever step until they splashed into Sasuke's thick blood.

Sasuke convulsed but restrained his scream as sharp talons dug into the flesh of his back, sending electric shocks through his body. His eyes grew huge as his pupils shrunk, and all he could do was to stare at the chasm-like ceiling and beg the heavens to kill him.

That terrible chuckling returned in his ear as the claws pulled out of his flesh, dragging his skin with them until blood trickled down his back and legs only to add to the growing pool on the floor. Sasuke felt nauseous, but he had nothing left in his stomach to spit out. With a flick of a sadistic wrist the young Uchiha was sent flying to the floor. His body thumped against the stone and continued to twist and roll with the force of his momentum. It seemed to be minutes he before came to a complete stop beside a glowing pool of water. Sasuke lifted his weary head and peered over the side of clear, pure pool. A death-like appearance greeted him, and, at first, he thought it was some sort of demon before he realized it was his own reflection. His left eye was swollen shut and there was blood and food matter dripping down his chin. His nose was twisted to the side and blood oozed from one nostril to join the torrent going down his chin. He didn't even want to think about his broken and mangled leg or left smashed wrist.

"So," that sickly, cordial voice reentered his thoughts as the click-clacking of boots neared him. "What will it be Sasuke? Do I kill you and revive you as my brain-dead slave or do you serve me willing as all useful humans should?"

No answer dignified the leering tone, just labored breathing. The man grinned and stepped on the bruised and bloodied back of his captive. "Or," he drawled. "Why don't I let Tobi back into your mind? Wouldn't that be a treat?" he knotted his fingers into Sasuke's hair and pulled sharply, earning a grunt of pain as the young man squinted up at his tormentor. "Yes I'm sure that lackey of mine is quite upset at being sealed, I could take care of that though and you could deal with him for the rest of your pitiful existence."

Sasuke did not answer; he just stared into the glimmering pool with determination. He would not speak, and he would never answer the deranged fool. A crack sounded and Sasuke grit his teeth as a vertebra voiced its complaint to his position. The man chuckled and let go, letting Sasuke's forehead crack against the stone rim of the pool which made Sasuke's eyes see colors.

"You could be so helpful to me; all I want is Konoha destroyed and the Kyuubi out of the way. Your Sharingan eye could help but only if you'll cooperate with me. Otherwise, I'll rip them out and let you rot." The man's voice grew threatening as Sasuke's head spun. The man did not even flinch when he felt something sharp prick the back of his neck and attach itself to his spinal cord.

The chamber echoed with howling laughter and the agonizing wails of a man experiencing the most gruesome kind of torture imaginable as he writhed and convulsed on the ground. After a mere moment he was kicked into the shimmering soft blue glow of the pool. Only a few bubbles rose to the surface as his sunk.

* * *

Kaori smiled at Ino as she walked into the living room. The busty blonde girl was passed out on the couch with Seiichi sitting beside her as he played with some colorful blocks Naruto bought him. Naruto sighed, rubbing his lady's shoulder before tossing a pillow into Ino's face.

"What! I wasn't sleeping!" she cried while sitting up. Naruto gave her a stern look as Ino blinked and fiddled with her hair. Her nervous smile said it all.

"Did you two have a fun date night?" Ino asked innocently. Naruto was about to reprimand her for falling asleep while watching Seiichi, but Kaori stopped him and went forward to sit beside her little boy.

"Yes, thank you so much for being with Seiichi, Ino." Kaori flashed the kunoichi a pretty smile while pulling Seiichi onto her lap. The child smiled softly as he allowed Kaori to stroke his head and rock him in her arms. Ino smiled sweetly in return and got up to stretch.

"No problem Kaori-san. But hey, when you get a chance, stop by the flower shop so we can get to know each other better!"

Kaori blinked and nodded, smiling pleasantly as the blonde girl stood. "Will do, Ino-san. Thank you again." Ino waved as she tottered out in her ridiculous heels. As she passed the Hokage she slyly elbowed Naruto while whispering something before she vanished out the door.

"Damn gossip girl." Naruto mumbled while walking into the living room. Kaori felt her stomach churn pleasantly when she heard his strong footsteps behind her. When the edge of his coat brushed her back she blushed. Naruto was always so strong and she loved that; the protection he provided was very comforting and a little erotic.

Seiichi yawned sleepily and nuzzled against her breast with his thumb in his mouth as Kaori rocked and hummed to him. From the kitchen archway Naruto was observing the pair with a warm smile. He loved watching his beautiful girl rock her little boy to sleep. But of course, he was still pleasantly excited by what they did in the woods on their way back from dinner. A plan formed in his head as he stalked back to Kaori.

"Hey," he called softly in her ear, startling Kaori and causing her to brush noses with him. He couldn't believe how beautiful her eyes were up close; he could make out the little tendrils of gold surrounding her pupil and the marbled green, grey and blue that colored her iris. And then those lashes, he adored how they'd lower and hide her expressive eyes and brush her cheek when she blinked. Then her dark lashes would lift and brush the tops of her lids to kiss them like butterfly wings.

"Hey…" she responded, slightly dazed by the alluring twinkle in Naruto's beautiful orbs. The tan male smiled impishly and gently moved closer until her lower lip was caught between his. He sucked on the soft flesh for a moment, teasing and tasting her sugary skin, before he released her with a little wet sound. Kaori whimpered in displeasure and pouted adorably at him.

"Don't tease me you meanie." She grumbled while lifting Seiichi and getting to her feet. Naruto's eyes followed her on her way up, savoring how that pretty, form-hugging skirt brought attention to her beautiful hips. Naruto couldn't imagine why men chased after those starving, skinny little girls when there was someone like Kaori walking around with a narrow waist, firm and curving hips and the loveliest pair of…

Kaori smack his head gently as if she read his mind. Naruto blushed and scratched his head while grinning impishly. He straightened to stand a little above her.

"Sorry honey, but you're pretty damn hard to resist." He said rather huskily. He broke out laughing when she rolled her eyes up. Her face had turned bright red. The young woman turned and headed for the stairs with a limp little four-year-old dangling comfortably in her arms. Naruto hummed pleasantly as his eyes hazed over in need. The blonde lazily took off his shoes and set his headband on the table in the entry way before heading up the stairs for bed.

"Well, aren't you a cute thing?" he whispered in Kaori's ear as he caught her stepping out of Seiichi's room. He kissed her jaw and wrapped his arms around her waist where he settled his hands as he rocked her soothingly. The young woman leaned her head back against his shoulder as she melted against his strong frame.

"Hm…" she hummed, and the male mimicked her and turned her towards the opposite wall. With an awfully pleased grin he pinned her there with gentle hands on her hips. She smiled as he came nose to nose with her and rubbed circles on her delicate hipbones. The pair giggled quietly in the hall before Naruto put his arm around her waist and led her towards his room.

"You are going to drive me crazy one day, woman." He grumbled pleasantly as he flopped down on top of her. She had stretched out on the bed like a pleased cat. He could tell she was tired and probably a little stressed from the incident with Kyuubi, so Naruto shed his shirt and got up to dig around for some clothes for her to sleep in. While his back was turned Kaori practically drooled over how muscular he was. A little part of her brain screamed, fell over, and went to heaven as he turned to face her. And, of course, Naruto had caught her ogling him and grinned before tossing her a black shirt. Kaori shook it out and rolled onto her stomach to pout at him.

"No shorts?" she asked. Naruto had a particular interest for dressing her in his clothes, but he always lent her a pair of shorts to wear. Her face turned bright red as he bounced his eyebrows at her and grinned toothily.

"Oh you pervert!" she hissed. Naruto made a childish face.

"C'mon Kori-chan! I've seen you in your swimsuit, so what's the difference?" he asked sweetly. The young woman glared as she sat up. He was impossible but she would not play his game. At least, that is what she told herself as she went to the adjoining bathroom to wash her face and change.

"The difference is that I was in public then and I knew you wouldn't put your hand on my butt or down my pants." She smiled when she heard Naruto hit the floor from shock. Pleased, she continued her way to the bathroom. "Turn on the AC and I'll get ready for bed."

Naruto smiled from his place sprawled on the floor as she shut the door and locked it. "Anything you want Kori-chan… anything you want."

* * *

Sasuke gasped as he woke, kneeling on what felt like stone. There was nothing around him: there was just blackness and the eerie sound of wind. The young man took a shaky breath, and he felt like every wound was burning with searing intensity. He knew where he was; somehow he had lost consciousness and was trapped within that mental prison that Tobi had used to lock him up. The only difference was that there was no Tobi to taunt him and show him the horrors his body was commiting; there was just blackness.

"Lonely in here, isn't it?" Sasuke's eyes grew hazy as that horrid voice infiltrated his mind. Across from him Sasuke saw his unnamed torturer misted into view. He was slowly walking forward until he stopped a few yards away. Sasuke did not look up or acknowledge the man's presence. Sasuke's behavior seemed to amuse the man before him. An echoing cackle rang in the Sasuke's ears.

"Poor little Uchiha… how do you expect to revive your clan line if you are dead? I know it is important to you to have a wife and children, so what if I could promise you security and any woman you pleased. She would be at your command, Sasuke," suddenly the human male felt a lock of his hair being lifted and cold, rank breath fanning against his cheek and ear. "Just think of it, there must be some woman you desire or something material you want."

Sasuke shut his eyes as the image of fair skin, lush lips and glimmering hair and beautiful green eyes. He wouldn't ever speak a word about her.

"Perhaps Sakura Haruno?" the man asked. Sasuke stayed silent and the man stood up. "Hm, well, perhaps I should show you what I will do to you if you cooperate."

Suddenly Sasuke was standing and he was garbed in dark metal Samurai amour. The armor clinked as he moved. The body armor fitted him like an expensive glove, but the metal was light and surprisingly easy to move. Sasuke felt fine, rejuvenated… he felt alive. Then Sasuke looked up and it suddenly occurred to him that he was on a cliff edge that overlooked a burning village.

"Now Sasuke," that slithery voice echoed as the tall figure leaned down by Sasuke's ear. "Prove to me you are a perfect killing machine… prove to me that you are stronger than those fools." A sinewy arm pointed towards the burning destruction as screams filled the air.

"Kill them all, leave no one alive, and I will give you everything."

Sasuke stepped forward slowly and looked down at the village. It was Konoha. A brief moment of nostalgia stalled him until he took another and then another. Eventually he was no longer walking on ground, but in the air, and he was on a steady decline towards the village below him. A black katana materialized in his right hand and the blade crackled with unshed power. Sasuke had never felt such endless energy coursing through his veins before then. Everything was so real to him: the ash in the air, the smell of burnt wood, the screams of men and women mixed with the crashing sound of falling houses. Everything about him was heightened as well: his senses, his thoughts, _and his blood lust_.

"That's it boy, kill them; they deserve it."

Sasuke raised his sword diagonally before him and narrowed his red eyes. Below, people ran about and screamed; they were like petty ants and he was the god ruling them. He did not want them alive any more.

With all the grace and power a talented fighter like Sasuke had, Sasuke swung down and unleashed a massive waved of blue and white electricity towards the village. The wave quickly decimated buildings and vaporized any flesh in its way. Despite the thrill, Sasuke's face remained frozen, with his eyes wide and mouth slightly agape, as if he had been caught by surprise. He had stopped about thirty feet above the ground and was suspended by his own power. A hand rested on his shoulder.

"Good, now them." The familiar hand pointed towards a collection of people standing amongst the fire eaten buildings. They were blurred by the heat rolling off the flames but Sasuke could make out the ninja among the group. Sasuke twisted his wrist and the katana clinked pleasantly before he darted forward into the flames. He flew like a demon towards the figures; his blade was ready to cut them down. They were so close.

As he neared his wide eyes grew larger and his Sharingan spun madly. The organ beating in his chest constricted and he felt his limbs tingle. _No,_ he thought,_ it couldn't be…_

Standing before the images of his old comrades stood the woman that had haunted him for months. Kaori, that beautiful, maddening woman was positioned protectively before the collection of ninja and civilians. Her slim arms were spread wide and her little, bare feet were planted firmly on the earth as she held herself before him. Her eyes reflected the furious flames around her as her white and blue dress churned with the brutal winds brought on by the high temperatures. He kept flying towards her, but time seemed to slow as she met his gaze with her beautiful, beryl eyes. Those eyes shone with such emotion that they made him lose his breath.

Her face contorted as he neared. Her brows pulled down and her lips parted in a grimace. He could see blood soaking her clothes from a point just below the center of her chest. There was so much blood.

"_**Sasuke you must stop!"**_ she screamed in an agonized voice. Tears gathered in her eyes as the blood traveled down her dress and splattered on the baked earth. She sounded so pained and afraid yet she kept her arms held wide with her bloodied chest bared to his tempered blade. Even then, as he bared down upon her, her gaze never wavered.

Sasuke collided with her. His Katana fell to the side and skidded into the flames as he pressed against her bloodied body. She smelled so clean...

"_NO!"_ Sasuke opened his eyes to find himself wet and sprawled on the stone floor of the dank chamber. To his right the man, who had abducted him, was holding his head and stumbling around. The creature was screaming unintelligible things and clawing at the air as if he was being attacked by some invisible foe. The man's wild eyes transformed to an overwhelming yellow that ate up his iris and pupil. The change left him with a demonic appearance. Growls and hisses escaped his acidic mouth as he turned his head to the side at an unnatural angle and looked at the downed Uchiha.

"_You_." He snarled while stalking towards the defenseless Uchiha like a gruesome, deformed predator. Sasuke waited for the ending blow to come as the fiend neared him with claws bared, but Sasuke was surprised when a ball of pure blue light flew over his own head and struck the creature in the chest. The blow sent black ash into the air and revealed a large hole in the brute's torso. Horrified by the appearance of the beast man, Sasuke watched when the man coughed and black liquid spewed from his mouth as he stumbled and pointed two mangled fingers at Sasuke.

"This… is not over yet… _kaiho_." Sasuke felt something snap within him and clutched his chest in pain as the man before him fell back and towards the pool of water. Even as he fell, the man was disintegrating into ash before he touched the water's surface.

Exhausted, Sasuke felt backwards, but something soft, churning and so vibrantly warm cushioned his fall and held him above the unforgiving stone. His head fell back and he looked up to see the stars peeking through the hole in the ceiling as warmth and peace surrounded him like a bubble. He could faintly hear a lullaby tinkling around the edges of his hearing; the song was one his mother used to sing to him as a child.

_If I die now at least I was not the one to hurt her._ He thought with a tiny smile before his eyes shut and his breath escaped his bloodied lips.

* * *

**So, I edited the chapter after having been educate on proper grammar usage (boy was I clueless before my comp class.) Anyways, junior year is a pain, in case any of you care about my personal life, you should because it certainly has affected* the writing of this story, and I have been having considerable trouble finding free time to write. Not to mention, I have hit a wall with the next chapter and I have been trying different things to figure out the progression. Woe is me- woe is you, you poor, neglected creatures. I have kept you waiting too long.**

**On another note, I would like to politely request that all writers on fanfiction look up some basic grammar problems (like run-on-sentences and comma splices) because most of you are not using the proper grammar construction! I promise, if you love writing grammar will make your work so much better! If you have grammar questions please, ****please****, ask me via message… please. Thank you for all of your reviews (I love ****criticisms**, come on, give it to me!) You all are great and I am glad that I could provide you with an interesting story.

**- Girlofwhite.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-one**

* * *

Naruto couldn't sleep. The clock beside his bed glowed softly and illuminated the hour. _2:08_. The blonde turned from the clock to the sleeping mass beside him. Kaori was tucked away under the soft sheets. Her little hands rested on the pillow by her face as she slept silently. Naruto had quickly discovered that Kaori tossed and turned all night. Sometimes he'd get a bump on the nose if he got too close but usually she would only twist in his arms. Tonight, however, she had been unusually still. It seemed like she had not moved in hours.

Naruto's solemn expression turned into a frown as he reached over and very gently put his hand to her forehead. Her brow was furrowed and she shook her head in her sleep. Naruto pulled back and sighed. His brain was going a mile a minute and he was sure his skull was about to crack. There were meetings to arrange, papers to sign, missions to review, a funeral to attend, he had to send a letter to Gaara… there was too much to get done for only one man!

Not to mention that Seiichi needed some sort of daycare. Iruka had agreed to babysit Seiichi in one of the junior classes but Kaori had made a very good point; with Seiichi's traumatic encounters with ninja a class full of little heathens was probably a bad idea. Seiichi needed a safer environment and some therapy.

"Ah no one ever told me being Hokage would suck this much." Naruto groaned as he leaned back against the headboard. His body screamed for sleep and relaxation. Muscles ache and his head throbbed as whirling problems assaulted his brain. Konoha had so many problems.

There was also the matter of Sasuke. Naruto was not completely sure that he and Kaori were safe from him. So far none of the spies or informants had any information on the lone Uchiha; they only knew that Sasuke was no longer with his old team. So where was he? Was he planning an attack?

Or was Sasuke dead?

A small voice in Naruto's head said yes, Sasuke is dead and he is better off that way. After all if Sasuke did return Naruto would have to kill him or the council would have him tortured and beheaded for treason. There was no way out for his insane ex-friend but death.

But the idealistic child that lived within the Hokage screamed in Sasuke's defense. Kaori had been right about ninja life; there was no support for those who were abandoned and orphaned. Sasuke could have been okay; he could have thrived had the hidden leaf village been there for him. If only the council hadn't ordered the murder of the clan; if only Itachi had not filled his brother's mind with hate; if only the Hidden Leaf village had appreciated the Uchiha and the Uchiha had respected the village. But Sasuke made his poor choices and he was paying the price for his clan, and his village's mistakes.

The world was so much more complicated that Naruto had realized when he decided to become Hokage. Everything was gray; there was very little that was certain in life.

Kaori turned over and broke Naruto from his train of thought. His eyes traveled down her beautiful, imperfect face. Her lush lips were parted and with every breath they brushed against her curled fingers. His strong, proud, opinionated, loving woman looked so much like a child in her sleep.

But even she was an uncertain factor.

Using every ounce of training and skill Naruto edged himself back down to lie beside his sleeping vixen. Ever so gently the Hokage brought her into his arms and held her against him like a teddy bear. She wiggled slightly until she was comfortable before she turned her face into the crook of his neck. Naruto inhaled. She smelt like strawberries and that distinct human scent she lovingly referred to as "people scent." She reeked of comfort and security.

As Naruto closed his eyes to sleep he thought about Kaori; he thought about her smile and how wonderfully soft her lush lips felt against his own. She was a type of paradise he had never experienced before, and, as corny as it sounds, Naruto was addicted and madly in love with his personal paradise.

Love, what a silly, overused word. He thought the feeling they shared deserved something better than that haphazard term.

* * *

Seiichi was pouting. In fact Seiichi had been pouting ever since he was told he was going to school. Seiichi did not want to go to school; he wanted to stay with Kaori and eat dango in the library. He did not want to play with other boys and girls, especially when they were the sons and daughters of ninja.

As it turned out, the ninja class was not a frightening dungeon where scary, looming shadows cackled and howled their sadistic mirth. The class was much like his preschool except that there were no infants. Iruka-san was a nice enough man who had tried to help Seiichi meet some new friends but Seiichi was not interested in meeting ninja. Seiichi hated ninja.

So alone he sat, in the corner of the room, with a glob of clay and a box of crayons in front of him while about twenty brats ran about, screaming and throwing paper ninja stars at each other. When would Kaori come and pick him up?

"Hey there Seiichi-kun." Iruka-san was making his rounds and had stopped to lean over Seiichi's desk. The little boy looked up with a mildly displeased expression before he returned his eyes to the wall. Iruka-san smiled despite the child's silence.

"There is someone I want you to meet; you can see them in the room next door where there aren't any children."

Again, Seiichi looked up and he returned his gaze to the wall. He did not want to stay, nor did he wish to leave the room and meet some stranger. Iruka-san seemed to notice Seiichi's reluctance so he crouched by the table and looked right at Seiichi with a kind smile.

"Kaori-san wants you to meet this person too. This lady is very nice and just wants to talk you."

_People are always talking _to_ me._

Seiichi eyed the strange man for the third time. Kaori had seemed comfortable with him and Naruto was very enthusiastic. However, Seiichi could not get over the feeling of loneliness and betrayal when Kaori left without him.

"Come on, if you don't like her you can come right back." Iruka urged while holding out his large hand.

Seiichi sighed quietly and got off his chair, and, ignoring Iruka, made his way to the door. A few moments of silence would give his little eardrums a rest. The tall man followed and opened the door for the child and entered the quiet hallway.

"This lady is a very skilled healer and she would like you to feel better." Iruka spoke softly as they walked the short distance down the blue hall. He opened another door and smiled at Seiichi.

"Kaori-san would like you to sit with her for a while. You don't have to tell her anything. You can come back to class whenever you want."

Seiichi looked away and to the door as it opened. The room inside was considerably smaller than the playroom and it was painted blue and green. A few toys sat patiently on the ground where they waited, lopsided, for someone to play with them. Bright sunlight poured in through the large window and cast a female figure in shadow. Iruka showed the little boy inside.

"Seiichi, this is Shizune-san."

* * *

"Master, are you sure this ninja village is the one?" a tall man asked his shorter companion. Both were dressed in red cloaks and large straw kasa. The smaller, hunched figure lifted his staff and hit the taller man on the back of the knees.

"Fool, of course this is the right village! Do you doubt me?!" the cracked, elderly grumble drifted up to the young man's ears.

"Well master your sanity has always been questionable—ow!"

Satisified, the hunched man continued towards the gates. "Humph, impudent runt. Don't be as rude with her as you are with me."

His poor, limping student trailed with a forced smile. "Of course… ow… master… I would… argh… never dream of it."

* * *

**Ah, hello lovely readers who have wait so many months (gasp). You all have been so patient and I thank you for not harrassing me. Things like the dreaded, but neccesary, school work and what not has been stomping out most of my energy and creative juices. On the bright side, my grammar has improved! Yay! Grammar is very important my dears; do not squelch your grammar! Anyways, the filler is done, despite the constant interuption of my adorable kitty named Alice, and I shall try to figure out the next one. I am honestly losing interest in this story, perhaps, because I am not as connected with the characters as I was before. Kaori was supposed to be me but I think I'm now different from then. Man I could use some advice...**

**Thank you for your patience and 100 reviews! Have a happy day and do not 'hate on people'. ;P**

**- Girlofwhite**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-two**

* * *

_Sunlight?_

The bright sunlight was blinding and painful. Nothing else could be seen and nothing but a dull ringing could be heard. It was growing louder.

"Hey!"

Sasuke gasped in air as if he had been pulled from under the water. He blinked dumbly as he was shaken by a pair of rough hands. Everything around him was blurry, but he could smell damp foliage and hear birds. Sasuke was pulled forward again until he sat upright. His raven head spun wildly, and he slumped forward with the lividness of a rag.

"Hey," Was that Itachi calling him? He sounded so distant. "Sasuke, Sasuke wake up."

_Itachi… so that freak really did kill me, didn't he?_ Sasuke opened his slanted eyes and stared at his lap. A lady bug was crawling by his knee.

"I-Itachi?"

"Oi!" Sasuke choked on his own breath as he was smacked on the back of head. Sasuke looked up quickly and was shocked to see Kisame looking at him with a tense expression.

"Finally, shit kid." Kisame let Sasuke's shoulder go and reached for a canteen. "You've been out for over a day. Drink this."

Sasuke stared dumbly at the canteen in his hand. He could have sworn that he had died, and, come to think of it, why wasn't he in pain? Sasuke looked down his body and found nothing to indicate his torture. Not even a scratch marred his skin.

"Kisame," Sasuke's hoarse voice choked on the name. After a swing of water he was able to continue more clearly. "How did you find me?"

The mist ninja sighed and leaned again a tree stump. Cold, morning light illuminated his left side and cast his skin in an eerie shadow.

"You wanna know?" Kisame asked after a moment's pause. Sasuke kept his dark gaze firmly fixated on the shark-like man. Kisame was surprised to see such dispassion in the boy's face. The revived mist nin sighed and pulled out a bottle of sake.

"You looked like shit. It took forever to track that freak down and when I got there you were pretty roughed up. Strange thing happened though…" He took another drink. "You were glowing slightly and I watched as your bones were put back in place and your wounds were closed. Damned if I've ever seen a thing like that before. Anyways, I couldn't get close until the light faded, but by then you were mostly healed. I carried you here last night." Kisame grinned.

"You were talking in your sleep; it sounded pretty intense."

Sasuke's eyes drifted down to the flatten grass where his body had rested as dew began to form in the cool morning air. The tall, ancient trees around him formed a tall, spiraling cathedral that protected and entrapped him. He knew this forest and it was ironic that Kisame would bring him here.

Without warning Sasuke staggered to his feet. Kisame said nothing, but he watched as the pale Uchiha used the largest tree for balance as he moved. Kisame had no inclination to protect the boy now; after all, Kisame had his own problems to deal with.

"Hey, Sasuke." Kisame called when Sasuke was about twenty feet from the makeshift camp. Sasuke lifted his tired head to listen.

"That creep is gone, from this point on I don't need you around. The only reason I brought you here was because of Itachi; I knew he would have wanted me too."

Silence.

Kisame stood up and brushed off his grey cloak. "I don't if you destroy Konoha or kill your friends. It doesn't matter to me, but Itachi if Itachi was here I think he would tell you to let it go and live." A dangerously sharp grin flashed across the mist nin's face. "I'm going to live and damn well enjoy it!"

And with that Sasuke was completely alone in the shadow of a magnificent tree. No light could touch him there behind the behemoth at his back and there was no light ahead of him.

Sasuke's hand left the rough, mossy bark of the tree as he stepped forward. Step after step he began to find his way along a familiar route. Every step made his heart sink and not even fifty feet from the looming tree, the one that stood so tall and straight above the others, he began to cry.

"Father, mother, brother… give me enough strength to overcome this monster." He whispered as he clutched his heart.

_"I believe in you."_

He remembered the way she said those words so clearly. She was afraid of him yet she had tried to encourage him. She had sounded so sad when she spoke those few words to him. Her words meant more than the world to the damaged son of the Uchiha clan. He was what was left of the misery of the Uchiha and of Konoha. He alone bore the horrible loneliness now. Naruto no longer shared his abandoned existence; Naruto had Kaori and his friends at his side. The village supported their Hokage and openly condemned the discarded Uchiha.

There was no one to save him.

Sasuke had long suspected that if Konoha got a hold of him they would simply take the building blocks of the Uchiha clan and kill him. The elders would forcibly revive his clan and continue the cycle again for their own pleasure and at the expense of the village. Sasuke would not be around see his children grow up and be turned into ruthless killers but he could tell the destructive power of greed would only sow the seeds for more death.

And Sasuke was so tired of death.

Sasuke's toes curled in the wet grass before he continued through the darkening foliage. He wiped the tears from his face as he walked into the gloom. Long black hair attempted to blind him as he stumbled over the soft sod and found the animal path that led to the lake. The birds had stopped singing when he passed the last ray of fragmented sunbeams. His ears rang loudly in the silence of the forest. It was maddening how weak he was.

"This is the last time." He said while looking into the abyss of gray forest shadows.

No light existed along the path he walked. He left all of his hopes with the rays of the morning sun behind him and the clean cut figure he knew to be standing in those rays.

There was nothing for Sasuke in the light.

* * *

**Just to note, chapters 19 and twenty have undergone some changes incase anyone would care to reread them.**

**-Girlofwhite**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-three**

* * *

It was bright. I hadn't remembered a day when the sun was so blindingly bright. Naruto didn't seem to mind though; he chattered on beside me. He was determined to get me out of my bad mood and at this point my will to remain grumpy was quickly fading. Naruto always had that affect on me.

"So I was thinking that we could go out to dinner tonight with Seiichi. I think he'd like that after school…"

I couldn't help but glance over and smile at him. I never could have imagined that the first guy I was ever involved with would be so… fatherly. Actually I had thought that the typical thing would happen; a child comes in and the guy heads for the hills. I had expected Naruto to grow distant from me.

I like to think that I am rarely incorrect. Of course that is not always the case, but this time I was overjoyed to be completely and utterly wrong. Perhaps it was view on men that skewed my judgment on how Naruto would react. After all, most men seemed to be pigs to me. Stupid, loud, rude, overly sexual beast was a better description of how I viewed men when it came to romance. They were only out for sex weren't they? I was never led to believe otherwise. My parents had a lovely relationship and marriage, but they belonged to a different time. The men of my generation were too focused on sex to hide their intentions. I could see the looks girls got from their boyfriends. I heard how they spoke to each other. That was not what I wanted.

Naruto was still chatting and I was beginning to think he was as nervous as I was about Seiichi's first day. He didn't notice that I was barely listening. Again, I felt guilty and anxious. I did not want to miss something important.

"… and Tsunade is going to take over for the evening so I can stay home tonight. How late are you working?"

Perfect timing.

"Until four." I answered as I watched the cobbled path for any uneven stone that may try to trip me. "I can go get Seiichi and meet you for dinner."

I felt my face get incredibly hot for no reason and I turned my attention to a store window display. Naruto made me do that a lot; sometimes when he just smiled at me I would turn so red people would ask if I was all right. Naruto said he thought I was cute when my whole face lit up like a torch.

I lost my breath for a moment as he put his arm around my back and laid his hand on my hip. I could fell his thumb rubbing the fabric of my skirt and I couldn't help but smile a little. It felt better whenever he put his arm around me.

Naruto stopped under an awning and turned me to face him. He was not that much taller than me but it felt like a long way to look up.

"Hey," he began in a kind of gruff whisper. "Seiichi will be okay. Shizune is there to talk to him and Iruka will make sure he will be busy. Iruka is good at that."

Naruto had such a wonderful smile. His whisker marks stretched slightly and he blue eyes seemed to sparkle perfectly. I could smell the mint coming from his mouth.

Seiichi… my heart skipped a few beats as I lowered my eyes to Naruto's orange embellished shoulder. Both Naruto and I had lost parents but neither of us remembered their deaths clearly. Seiichi, however, had seen his father's slaying first hand. Now his mother was dead…

The burn of tears made me crinkle my nose as I thought about Aoishi. I could still see her face the last time I spoke with her.

If only…

Aoishi had to have one of the kindest and saddest people I ever knew. She was a reserved woman though and I never got very much information out of her. I did know that her father had disowned her when she became pregnant with Seiichi. I had guessed she came from a wealthy family due to her mannerisms and quiet nature, and I could only imagine what it was like to leave home and start a working life in a new town. Her husband, she told me, was kindhearted and loving. She told me she could see that Seiichi had the same countenance.

Naruto noticed my tears and quickly took my face in his hands. His fingers were calloused from years of training and battles.

"Kaori? Kaori don't cry; Seiichi will be fine." He tried a assure me. His voice was so soft and earnest.

I shut my eyes from the bustling street and from the sunlight as a tear fell from my cheek and landed above my heart. I had been on edge for weeks now; I was swearing more than ever before and I felt the need to cry more that I should. Perhaps I should see Shizune after Seiichi.

"I'm sorry Naruto; I was just thinking about Aoishi." I explained as simply as I could. Naruto was under a lot of pressure as well and I didn't have to burden him with anymore of my problems even if I wanted to.

"Do you want to stay home?" he asked me as I wiped my eyes. Yes, yes, yes! I did want to go home! I wanted to go home and forget about Seiichi and living in a ninja village with the Hokage! I wanted to forget about work and bills and that I was so far from my childhood home. I wanted to play with Kitsa.

I couldn't.

I was an adult now and I was Seiichi's parent. I only had another day of work before the weekend when I could relax and procrastinate on the research paper that I was supposed to be writing. Gone were the days when I could sit around and draw or write to my content. I was an adult and I could not be dependent on Naruto. What a way to drive off the most wonderful man on the planet! Here you go take care of a village who makes its business off of killing people _and_ take care of my adopted kid while I go home and eat all of the food you paid for. That would be very mature.

"No, I should get my work done." I said lightly. As I looked up into Naruto's eyes I could see that he did not believe me. He was about to insist when I stood up a little straighter and kiss him.

I adored kissing him.

"I will be fine," I whispered as I pulled away, ever so slightly, from his lips. I had caught the poor man off guard and now his head was buzzing. I could feel his lips searching the air for mine.

"Once things settle down and Seiichi is in a permanent school things will be easier on me." For emphasis I kissed Naruto's soft lips a second time. His left hand naughtily skimmed my hip to grab my backside.

I broke away and looked up at him with a smile. His dancing yellow hair shifted in the breeze and enticed me to run my hands through his spiky locks. Then I noticed his blue eyes staring right at me. Naruto suddenly seemed older and tired.

"Naruto, maybe you should go home though. Did you even get any sleep last night?" why hadn't I noticed earlier? He had dark bags under his beautiful eyes and even his tan skin appeared pale.

I panicked slightly and guilt seized my heart. I hadn't even asked him how he slept or how he was feeling when I got up. I had practically ignored him all morning!

Naruto quickly caught my hands and held them in his. He felt cold today.

"Kaori I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

I suddenly felt very small as he leaned in and kissed my forehead. "Stamina in an Uzumaki's best trait after all."

He chuckled. It took me a moment of clueless staring before I realized the innuendo and I turned bright red. Naruto grinned at me and I broke out laughing until I felt like I was going to pee myself.

"You dirty blonde! I'll get you for that!" I wailed while chasing him up the street. I didn't care that I was sweating or that everyone around us was staring. I was having fun again and the best part I was that I was catching up to him. Shinobi skills be damned I was not going to let him get away with that!

* * *

**Check out my other Naruto story, _Tangled Threads_. Please let me know what you think! **

**-Girlofwhite**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

* * *

"Ne, Matashi-sama, how are we going to explain this?" A young man with hands folded into long sleeves cast a wary glance at the ninja guards at the gates.

The old man wheezed and snuffled. "You let me worry about the Jinjuriki—you worry about the young lady."

The younger man huffed at an errant strand of hair as they walked on. "I think you've lost your mind old man; this plan seems like a ticket to a nice niche six feet under."

A breathless cackle bubbled up from the hunched figure. "Only if you forget yourself—the Hokage should be most interested in my offer considering it will save her life."

Again the young man huffed and turned his eyes to the guards. He hated ninja villages; there were just too many eyes and not enough privacy.

"Sensei, if this turns bad I'm not sticking around to wait for you." He warned under his breath. For his insolence, the elderly man knocked him on the head with his staff.

"Quiet! This is the thanks I get? Behave!"

"Hai Matashi-sama…" the young man groaned.

Soon the trickle of visitors and returning brought the pair into the sights of the Konoha guard. Papers were handed over scrutinized and Hayato bristled at the flare of chakra he felt coming from a young, overly excited guard. The old man beside him smiled and gave off the general impression of being senile.

"Alright, on your way." A burly senior guard ordered while handing Hayato back the traveling papers. With brisk steps the young man passed the gate and let out a sigh of relief. The old man kept pace and gave his junior a lilting glance.

"You are quite uneasy." He observed as the pair walked down the sunny street. Hayato made a face and turned to look at the shops. His sensei knew how he felt about these places. Suddenly something caught his eye. Failing with a hand he summoned his sensei and pointed.

"Isn't that…?"

The old man grinned and tapped his staff on the ground. "Aye, shall we go introduce ourselves?"

The younger man looked appalled but was too late to stop his sensei from charging forth. Perhaps the old geezer was turning senile.

The pair hurried down the street, barely hidden under the shade of the stall awnings as they closed in on their targets. Hayato anxiously wrung his sleeve in his hands and glanced around for a means of escape while his master ambled straight on and bumped into the young woman in his path.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, turning from her companion to steady the elderly man. "I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

While she tended to a blathering fool Hayato was promptly met with a firm gaze from none other than the famed Sixth Hokage. Sweat dripped down his neck as the Hokage's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Oh my…" Hayato was freed from the intense scrutiny as his master grasped the young woman's hands. "What power," The old man feigned surprise as he turned the girl's palm skywards.

"Power?" the blonde Hokage repeated in a low voice. Hayato was not fond of the look of the Hokage nor the encroaching presence of several Anbu. The old man had better hurry.

"Yes," beady, wrinkled eyes gazed up at the startled young woman. "You are a raity aren't you? You have the gift of Tamashi Magari."

"You know of it?" she asked as her blonde companion stared from over her shoulder with increasing distrust. The old man flashed a knowing grin as he held up a hand.

"Why of course, I am the last master of the art and I have traveled very far to train you, my dear."

This was Hayato's cue. He stepped forward and inclined his head to the young woman, noting her confused expression before he rolled up his sleeve.

"I am Kusigaki Hayato. This is Sensei Matashi. I am Sensei's student." He bowed again and cast the looming Hokage a wary glance before continuing. "We have come to teach you under the White Lotus."

Hayato watched as the young woman's head turned to meet the gaze of the Hokage. Her mouth hung open and her hands were still ensnared by his master. She looked baffled.

"How did you come to know of this?" Hayato swallowed hard when the Hokage spoke. The man couldn't have been older than he yet his continence was formidable. Hayato tapped his shoe on the ground nervously.

"We of the order must be aware of those who share the gift." Sensei explained rather proudly. "You display some weeks back did not escape our notice. Self taught, aren't you?"

The tall blonde pulled the woman's hands back and placed himself in front of her. "You know quite a lot, don't you?"

The old man nodded and grinned. "Quite a lot, but this is not a discussion for the street. May we speak in private?"

Hayato braced himself as four masked Anbu appeared around him and his sensei. This was not going well at all. not at least, until a little voice spoke up.

"Um, Naruto, if he is telling the truth it might be good to at least talk with him." The young woman proffered. Hayato took the Hokage's distraction to look over the young lady. He grimaced.

Suddenly, Hayato lifted a hand and a soft blue orb filled his palm moments before it rushed to meet the young woman. She let out a squeak as the Hokage pulled her away but he could not stop the orb from wrapping around her hand, revealing tattoos that had almost completely faded.

Cold metal pressed against his body but he held his composure as the old man offered an answer to the Hokage and the woman he held.

"Do not be alarmed; Hayato is merely protecting the young lady. You see, once Tamashi Magari has been induced it becomes a type of dammed river. However, it must be adequately exercised to keep the damn from breaking. Hayato was merely releasing some of the pent up power that was threatening your very life."

The young woman's eyes widened as she stared at the pulsating and cumulating blue orb. She could see the tattoos she had thought long gone glow pink as little sparks lifted from her skin. She assuredly patted Naruto's tense arm and promised that it wasn't hurting her.

"You two will come to my office, _now_." The Hokage ordered with surprising authority. The young woman watched the pair before her with eyes as curious as a kitten.

"Thank you Kusigaki-san." She nodded her head, unable to bow respectfully with the Hokage leading her towards the center of town. Hayato glanced at the aggressive Anbu guards before following his withering sensei into what would be called the fox's den. He only prayed he made it out in one piece.

* * *

"So are trying to tell me that unless she _uses_ the Tamashi Magari she could die?" the Hokage's eyes were livid as he gazed at the old man sitting across from him. The geezer nodded seriously.

"That's right. Once the flow has been opened it must be drained regularly. Of course this will be done in a much safer manner than haphazard casts and crudely painting seals." He eyed the young woman who was leaning against the wall, eyes downcast but ears attentative. "That was incredibly dangerous." Matashi chided.

"It was necessary." She defended rather lamely. Hayato shifted from foot to foot as he stood behind his master.

"This will have to be looked into but if there is a threat to Kaori's life I will permit you to remain to help her with this in a safe way." The Hokage cast a glance at the young woman and it was clear he was not thrilled about letting two strangers use a little known power around her. She looked up to meet the blonde's gaze and nodded her consent.

"It's for the best." Matashi continued. "Once we know her power is managed we can discuss training."

"_That_," the Hokage snapped. "Will certainly be up for discussion after you two are cleared by Anbu and I am confident you are not a threat. For now you will be confined to temporary quarters under guard and any interactions with Kaori will be supervised by myself, Tsunade and Anbu. Have I made myself clear?"

Before his teacher could answer Hayato clapped a hand over the geezer's mouth and bowed his head.

"You are most gracious, Hokage-sama. Thank you. I promise that we have nothing but the best intentions for Hayashi-san." The sour look on the Hokage's face didn't reassure the young man at all.

"You are dismissed." The blonde answered as he set his hands on the desk. "Anbu will escort you out."

Despite the thrashing and mumbled protests of his master Hayato gratefully bowed and hurried out the door, leaving the Hokage with Kaori, Tsunade and a masked ninja waiting.

Tsunade was the first to speak. "Well this is interesting." She sighed and moved to a window.

"Do you know anything about this?" the masked ninja asked a soothing voice the belittled his interest. The busty blonde smirked.

"I haven't had any dealings with this _Tamashi Magari_ but I'd venture a guess that it functions a lot like chakra. I've dealt with plenty of chakra build ups and Matashi's plan seems fair enough. However," she warned while turning to face her successor. "I cannot attest to the integrity of those two."

"Indeed," the masked man agreed as he lounged on another window sill. For once his customary book had been set aside. "These are turbulent times, Hokage-sama, and I would not put it past an enemy to go to such lengths as to cause trouble."

Naruto nodded and cupped his fist in one hand before resting his chin on his knuckles. His gaze was distant and thoughtful, something Tsunade would have thought miraculous under other circumstances. It was not often that Naruto was so serious. She turned her eyes to the young woman standing by the wall, distractedly picking at an old scroll.

"What do you have to say, Hayashi-san?"

Kaori turned large eyes to the previous Hokage before biting her lip. She could feel Naruto's intense gaze upon her and for once she felt uneasy as he watched her.

"Kusigaki-san's cast didn't hurt me. I honestly hadn't noticed but now that Matashi-sama explained I guess…" as she trailed off Naruto's eyes grew and he straightened.

"What has been going on?" he asked. Kaori bit her lip and pressed herself anxiously against the wall, feeling like a cornered mouse.

"Ever since… uh the fight you had, I've been feeling a kind of pressure, like it's just underneath my skin." She unconsciously rubbed her bare arm and looked at her shoes. "I thought it was just stress but up until a few nights ago it had just been there."

"And then what happened?" Kakashi pressed. The woman cast her eyes to the Hokage.

"Remember that nightmare I had? Well I didn't notice until morning but the pressure was gone and felt kind of tingly, like after I had made the wall. I don't remember the dream; just the feelings. I was scared and worried but afterwards I felt relieved. The pressure has been building up again but I never connected that to the Tamashi Magari until now."

Naruto's lid lowered as he cast his eyes down. Thought wrote its lines upon his brow as he bounced his knee and drummed his fingers on the table.

"So what should we do?" Tsunade bravely asked the question that they were all waiting for.

"Matashi-san said that this build up is dangerous and I am willing to allow him to stay and help Kaori release the build up. However I do not trust him," he looked over at the young woman who seemed much too far away for his liking. "Not with you. Something about him makes me think he is scheming."

"I'm willing to try it." She proffered. "I mean, I can't go around waiting to burst."

Naruto's face fell into a scowl. "They need to be under constant supervision. Assign Hanabi Hyuga to watch them at night and kept two Jounin with them at all times. Meanwhile I want a background check on both of them."

Kakashi nodded and saluted. "Hai, Hokage-sama."

Naruto turned to Tsunade. "Please go with Kaori and learn what you can apart from these two. I want you medical opinion on how this works and I want to see if you can do anything with chakra to help Kaori."

"Hai." Tsunade tossed her hair and smirked. "This is quite unlike you Naruto." She mused softly. The Hokage barely glanced at her.

"Report back this evening." He dismissed them curtly but not without a nod of thanks. Kaori watched the two ninja leave before returning her gaze to Naruto as he pretended to sift through papers. He was so different.

"Kaori?" he called. Her heart thudded and she dared to step closer to his desk.

"Hai?" she prodded gently, afraid that he cast cold eyes on her when he looked up.

His gaze was far from cold. "Be careful." His blue orbs shone with affection as he reached out and took her by the hand. "And don't be afraid; I'll make sure everything works out."

Kaori stood there and gaped like a fish. This was so unlike Naruto and yet… she couldn't image him saying anything else. Her resolve broke a little and she smiled, squeezing his hand.

"I'm not afraid."

The Hokage eyed her critically and she knew he caught her lie. "Tsunade's waiting." He murmured and he released her hand. Kaori found his strange, frightening even when he did not tease her or flash his cheerful smile. Unsure what to say, she retreated to the door.

"I'll see you tonight?" her usual statement came out as a whimper of a question.

"I'll see you home." he promised but it wasn't the same. That meant he would not stay.

A weight pulled at her features as Kaori slipped through the open door and pulled it shut. Tsunade cast an expectant glance her way but the young woman merely averted her gaze and walked down the hall in a daze. Casually she flexed her hand—the hand that still tingled from Kusigaki-san's cast. Suddenly she wasn't so sure of her place in the world and it frightened her. How could she feel so lost standing just yards from the man she was beginning to see are her anchor?

* * *

**I'm back! I apologize for the delay but I definitely learned why Junior year is the worst. I felt like all inspiration had just fled me. It was horrible... anyways I plan on continuing the story and hopefully completing it before Senior year (no promises though). I encourage all of my readers to please review because I found the inspiration to continue this by reading your reviews. Thank you all very much!**

**- Girlofwhite**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

* * *

Cicadas sang deep into the night, undaunted by the darkness to secure a mate. Their noisy symphony played across the forest and stirred memories of warm nights, mosquito bites and melon.

The stifling summer's day had melted into a balmy night that teased moisture to the skin. At such a late hour the streets were empty, dabbled here and there by a yellow street light. A breeze rustled the leaves and stole the moisture off the skin of the night's lonely companion as he turned onto a street lined with magnificent trees. A few houses rested on the lane but the walker found his eyes drawn to the one on the end. _The air-conditioned must have broken again_, he thought, _the windows are open._ Through one the man could make out the telltale flicker of the TV. It was much too late for her to be up.

True to his words the Hokage had escorted his lady home and then promptly returned to his office to review what Anbu intelligence had to offer him on the newcomers. He had been in a hurry when he left, eager to find out what he could and escape the sorrowing look on her face. It was the first time Naruto had wanted to escape her; he didn't feel like comforting her then—not when he had such a serious issue to attend to.

_It doesn't mean I don't care,_ He had chanted as he walked out the door. _I am doing this _because_ I care._ Despite his best efforts he could not help but notice the despairing look hidden behind a carefully constructed smile.

"See you tomorrow."

Then man pulled at his face as he ran a hand over it. Her expression had been nagging at him all night. It made him lose focus when his mind drifted to the look on her face.

_Kurama._

The fox stirred from his sleep having avoided the Jinjuiki's plight up until then.

_Yes?_ He answered in a dulcet whisper. Naruto paused to stand under a large tree.

_What do you know about the Tamashi Magari?_

A long silence filled the space between Naruto's ears as the Kyuubi considered the question.

_It was a power that existed far beyond my time. I am surprised there are those who can even claim that they are masters of such a practice. I do seem to recall meeting on who was able to wield to shape a soul._

Naruto's eyes widened a fraction and his back thumped against the tree bark.

"Shaping a soul?" he repeated out loud. Deep inside the fox rolled onto his back and stretched within the confines of his cell.

_Yes, that is Tamashi Magari—a soul bender. From what I recall this power utilizes the user's soul like chakra, except it is incredibly dangerous._ Behind clouded eyes Naruto could see Kurama crack an eye to watch him. _The person I met was some type of monk who believed he could use his power to bind my will. He was quite untrained but his power would have rivaled a chakra master. _

Naruto frowned. _And then what?_

Kurama smiled proudly. _I ate him._

Cicadas sang loudly above Naruto's head as he stood in silence, unwilling to go back to the office yet unwilling to go into his own home. The weight of the day was crushing and he lacked the energy to move.

_I do remember something,_ Kurama's voice broke through and drew the Jinjuriki back. _The human I fought did spout about something called the White Lotus, a place where he had learned his power. I remember he bore the mark of the same flower upon his shoulder. Perhaps you should check those two humans for the mark._

Naruto nodded and pushed away from the tree. "Thank you." He murmured as he strode towards the house. He unlocked the door and stepped inside to find the house dark, save for the blue flicker of the TV.

With a muffled clack his shoes found themselves in a pile before he stepped onto the raised wood floor and walked into the living room. Kaori was curled up against the arm and back of the couch, her face turned from the screen as she slept. Naruto found it irritating that she had not gone to bed before he looked at what played on the television. It was a movie, one of her childhood favorites, and it looked like she had fallen asleep before her favorite part. With a click the screen shut off and plunged the room into darkness. Naruto waited for his eyes to adjust before he turned to the sleeping woman and began the careful task of maneuvering her into his arms. A few times she began to slide from his grasp and he was sure she'd wake before he even lifted her from the couch. He underestimated the deepness of her sleep, though. Her groggy eyes opened once and she mumbled something intelligible before curling her hands by her mouth and pressing her face into the crook of his shoulder. After a few tries Naruto was able to lift the sleeping bundle and make his way to the stairs, carefully dodging the places that creaked as he made his way upstairs. On his way and peered into Seiichi's room to find the boy sprawled on the bed, his sheets kicked off and his hand on his blue bunny. Satisfied, the young man continued down the hall and into the shared bedroom whereupon her deposited the woman onto her side of the bed before retreating to the bathroom to wash his face and change.

He squinted when he turned on the bathroom light, his tired eyes unaccustomed to the glow of the fluorescent bulb. The taps ran cold as Naruto tried to wash away the stick night and the worries of the day. He felt exhausted. His legs were numb and it was a battle to keep his eyes open. With stiff movements he stripped and slipped into the shower to wash the stink of the day from his body. It was refreshing and enough to keep him awake until he could find his way to bed. Water dripped down his form—like tiny diamonds on his skin. They collected and travelled down the natural valleys of his body until they met with the soft bathmat on the floor. A large hand ran through spiky blonde hair as Naruto stared at his reflection with a haggard look. He counted the places Kaori had kissed him, his eyes lingering on a place just below the trailing end of his collar bone where he was most sensitive. He idly ran his fingers over the spot and shut his eyes, trying to remember the last time she had kissed him there.

With a noisy exhale the Hokage dropped his hand and searched for a tooth brush. His evening routine was shortened by the need for sleep and didn't even brush out the tangles in his hair before falling onto the mattress with an undignified groan. Behind him he could hear Kaori breathing softly. He glanced back and took in the small blanket she had claimed while on the couch before he got up and dug a cool sheet from the closet. With a practiced flourish he sent the sheet into the air and guided it down over top of the woman before he himself crawled under its protection. The girl behind him rolled over and curled but said nothing and the Hokage allowed his eyes to slide shut. Tomorrow would be another day and hopefully it would bring with it more answers.

* * *

Hayato sighed as he laid back, his fingers linked behind his head, to stare up at the ceiling. They were being watched. He knew that even though the jounin guards had left the room eyes still weighed heavily upon them. However, while Hayato danced with his nerves his sensei seemed completely at ease in the middle of potentially hostile territory. Hayato was beginning to wonder how the old man ever made it to One hundred and thirty-two.

Why was the room so hot? Hayato tugged at the collar of his shirt uncomfortably and wriggled under the sheets. Just across the room Matashi snored, buried under a thick blanket.

_The old man probably thinks it's still too cold in here._ Hayato grumbled as he sat up and cast his gaze out the window. Although the air was humid the sky was clear and Hayato could clearly see the moon as it made its way towards the west. He could hear the cicadas through the closed window, so loud were their calls.

As Hayato drew up his legs and settled on the edge of the bed his mind began to drift. His foremost thought was some decent food; the trays brought by the jounin had been unpleasant to say the least. Hayato longed for Yakitori and some bitter tea inside of whatever slop had been presented to them for dinner. Just the thought made his mouth water. Then his mind drifted again, more appropriately this time, to the task at hand. It seemed an impossible feat, given the defensiveness of the Hokage, to even get the young woman close enough to study. Matashi-sama still seemed confident in his written message that the young woman would come to them. Curiosity killed the cat so he said. Hayato understood the metaphor but he was not excited to deal with the fox trailing the cat.

With a grumble he ran his fingers through his hair and stared out at the sleeping village. Matashi-sama had tasked him with forming a plan to utilize Hayashi-san's Tamashi Magari skills. It was an honor; it meant that Matashi-sama had deemed him fit to teach new students, but Hayato's exuberance was marred by the idea of dealing with a group of shinobi and their leader.

_They won't like the things I'll do._ He surmised. _I'll be lucky if Matashi-sama and I can get out of this with our heads attached._

As if on cue the old man snorted in his sleep and mumbled for another blanket. His pupil sighed and rose to get the ridiculous man his blanket.

"Honestly, how can you sleep with all of that stuff on? Its burning up in here!" he hissed as he dropped the blanket over the bundled man.

"When you get to be my age you'll appreciate the good an extra blanket can do." The geezer answered before nodding off and resuming his snores. Eager for a breath of air, Hayato turned to the window and opened it.

"Yo."

Hayato blinked. A masked shinobi crouched before him on a pole Hayato had failed to notice. Clearly they were on stricter guard than he had anticipated. The one eye stare he was getting was lazy but unsettling.

"Yo." He replied dryly while leaning against the window. The shinobi nodded and pulled out a little orange book and began to read. The young man in the windowsill made a face.

_Is that…?_ he didn't get to finish the thought before the shinobi addressed him.

"You are Kusigaki Hayato; and if I am not mistaken you are from Takigakure from the north."

Hayato bristled but he had expected as much. Konoha had many sources of information.

"What of it?"

The shinobi didn't even look up. "You have been trained as a ninja." He observed. Hayato snorted and crossed his ankles.

"And hated every moment of it. Until Matashi-sensei found me I was nothing but a tool for them. I was glad to be rid of the place."

The masked shinobi turned a page and continued reading. Hayato glanced at the book again and grimaced.

"Are you seriously reading that?" he questioned. That caused the mysterious ninja to look up and Hayato edged away from the window a little.

"This is brilliance." The shinobi defended seriously. Hayato rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall next to the window sill.

"If your Hokage has run all of his checks on us can you drop the guard? Five hours and I'm already sick of this room." Hayato turned towards the second bed. "And you must be able to hear that snore. It's impossible to sleep here.

The gentle voice of the window guard drifted back. "I'm sure the Hokage will make arrangements based upon the information we gathered."

Hayato frowned and crossed his arms. Evidently this ninja was not going to help but he was the one in the Hokage's office earlier so he must have been of some importance.

"Do you know why we came?"

Hayato could not see the masked ninja's head tilt ever so slightly.

"To help Hayashi-san."

Hayato nodded. "My sensei sensed her power when she used the Tamashi Magari. He was delighted to see someone with such potential who managed a cast on their own. However, as I said before Hayashi-san has endangered her life not just by casting by but by no longer casting and using up what she had released. I was surprised when I met her," the young man's head bowed. "She should have been writhing in pain for all of the pent up energy I felt coming from her. Yet she seemed fine."

"Hayashi-san has always seemed strong." The ninja countered nonchalantly. Hayato straightened and moved to stand in the window sill.

"The Hokage should trust us—for her sake if nothing else."

The ninja looked up. "I will relay that to him tomorrow."

With a curt nod Hayato shut the window and drew the curtains, having had his fill of fresh air.


End file.
